Samcedes Family
by klaineuse
Summary: Mercedes and Sam have been happily married for 6 years. One day they go to the doctor, because Mercedes has been sick lately, and they face an unexpected surprise that will change their lives. Kurtcedes, Glee club members.. WARNING: It's basically a big mix on fluff/angst , so if you can't handle the angst you shouldn't read my story.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! :D

I'm kind of obsessed with Sam and Mercedes (and Klaine too), and I was really sad that the couple didn't work. ( I still** don't** understand WHY Sam choose to be with Brittany – Make no sense AT ALL) , so I decided to do this Fan fiction about them :).

Maybe I'll need a Beta Reader, because I'm French ^^, so I apologize for all the mistakes!

(In my story, they have the same age so they graduated at the same time. )

**Hope you guys are going to like it! ;)**

* * *

Mercedes and Sam have been together now for 10 years and have been married for 6 years. Of course they had their problems, they broke up at some time during their last year of high school (Sam thought Brittany was the one for him, and Mercedes wasn't ready to be with him, after what happened with Shane) but eventually, they find their way again, after graduation, when they both went to Julliard. They didn't know anyone in New York except Rachel and Kurt (with who they shared an apartment), but they were at NYADA, so when Sam and Mercedes were at school, it was just the two of them and they spent all their time together. Lunch together, Class together... They learned to know each other again.

After a while, Sam realized that he still has and always had feelings for Mercedes, and that she was the one, and always will be. So, he told her and at first she was confused. She liked Sam, a lot; hell, she was in love with him, but she was afraid to getting hurt. But with time, she learned to trust him again. A few months later, they were together again, and crazy in love.

In 2014, they graduated from Julliard, Kurt and Rachel graduated from NYADA. They all drift apart; Rachel went with Finn, Kurt with Blaine, and Mercedes with Sam. They took an apartment together, in New York Center.

And here began their careers, Mercedes became a singer, and sold millions of records, while Sam became an actor, asked and recognized. Their career was successful.  
They moved into an apartment, much larger and very luxurious.  
1 year after, Sam proposed to Mercedes during a romantic dinner.

"Mercedes, you're the love of my life, I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to have children with you, growing old with you... I know we're just 22, but you've been so much already … Not only my girlfriend, but also my best friend. I'm just... I'm nothing without you anymore. You're my love, my life, my everything. Will you marry me? " And of course, after a bunch of tears, Mercedes said yes.

Kurt was the wedding planner, and he organized a huge wedding with some celebrities who were close to the couple.

And here we are, now, in 2016.

Mercedes and Sam were in bed, Sam was sleeping peacefully while Mercedes kept turning and turning. She was having a violent stomach ache. Again. It was the third time in a week! She looked at her husband helplessly, she didn't want to wake him up but damn, she was SUFFERING right now! Suddenly, she felt nauseous and ran to the bathroom. This woke up Sam who looked around, wondering where his wife was.

- Mercy? he said with a sleepy voice

Instead of an answer, he heard someone vomiting. He frowned and stood up. He went to the bathroom, where he saw his wife hanging on a toilet bowl.

- Baby ? Are you okay_? _It's your stomach again?_ He ask, worried. He joined her in the ground. _

- Yeah.. don't worry , go back to sleep _she replied before throwing up again._

- No , I'm staying here _he said grabbing her hair to avoid them the vomit._

After a while, she stopped and Sam helped her up. He took her into their room and went to the kitchen to make her some tea, and took with him drugs against stomach ache. He went up to their room and gave her the tea and the drugs. She was so tired; she took them and lay back. Sam glanced at her the entire time, worried. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

- Sam, calm down. You look like you're going to have a heart attack. _She said chuckling_. I'm fiiiine.

- It's the third time, Mercy. I think you should see a doctor.

- Sam, I'm fine..

- Just to be sure! _He added quickly._

She sighed.

- Okay, okay. I'll make an appointment. _She said, tired._ Now sleep.

She gave him a quick peck on the lips and they fell asleep.

As promised, Mercedes called her doctor the next day to make an appointment. She and Sam were now in his office.

- Mrs. Evans, Mr. Evans, good to see you again_! He said cheerfully, taking both of their hands._ So, what's the matter?

- Well, _started Mercedes_, since last week I kept throwing up and having stomach ache. I'm constantly exhausted, you'll say it's normal with my Job, but it's more than usual so...

- I see. Let's do some blood test, and we'll see okay? Follow me please. Mr. Evans, you can wait here.

Sam nodded and Mercedes squeezed his hand before following the doctor. 10min later, Mercedes came back with a bandage on her arm. She sat next to her husband, and took his hand again.

- He told me to come back here; he'll be here in a few minutes with the results.

Sam nodded, smiling at her.

- I'm sure it's nothing.

- Yeah... I hope so _he said._

2min later, the doctor came back, a smile on his face. "That's good sign" Mercedes thought, sighing in relief.

- So, _he said,_ I have the results. And Mrs. Evans, Mr. Evans, I'm happy to announce you that you're going to be parents!

Both Mercedes and Sam's eyes widened.

- Wh..what ? ask Mercedes in shock

- You're pregnant Mrs. Evans. 4 week's pregnant!

She couldn't believe it. Pregnant? She and Sam weren't even trying! They were both starring at each other, in disbelief. They're going to have a little Evans!

- Sam...

- Mercy...

- I'm...

- You're...

- I'm… I'm pregnant!

- You're pregnant! _Exclaimed Sam _

_- Oh my god! Mercedes said, crying of joy_, we're going to have a baby!

Sam nodded, tears in his eyes. They hugged each other, and kissed each other, happier than ever.

* * *

Aww isn't it cute? :D

Hope you like it! ;) and since it's the holidays , I'll post another one soon ;)

**Reviews are appreciated!:)**

xoxo


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! :D

**THANK YOU SO SO MUCH** for the reviews! It made me soooo happy! **I love you all** !

Here's the next chapter! A little angsty! ;)

Enjoy it!

Love,

**Bibi.**

(J-23 until Glee's Sadie Hawkins Episode! ;) )

* * *

Mercedes woke up with an extraordinary feeling, she was in the arms of her husband, remembering yesterday's news and she felt happy, more than ever. When she opened her eyes, she turned, and saw that her husband was staring at her. She smiled .

- What ? _she ask_

He smiled and pressed her against him.

- Nothing. Just... You're beautiful.

Mercedes blushed. Yeah, even after all these years, he still managed to make her blush.

- You're being cheesy again _she said, rolling her eyes, even if she was touched._

- You love it _he said , grinning at her_.

- I love you _she said , looking at him lovingly. _

She kissed him passionately, and when the kiss began to carry more , Mercedes's phone rang. Sam growled , she laughed and took her phone : it was Haley , her Agent.

- Hey Haley!

- Hi Mercedes! I'm sorry, I know it's early but I have very good news for you! _She said, excited. _

- Oh yeah? What? _She asked, surprised_.

- I have the dates of your tour! In a month, in January! You'll go on tour for 6 months. In France, at Bercy. Then in Canada etc. I'll give you the details, but here's the great news! And it's out! The Fans can't wait! I'm so excited for you! It's going to be awesome!

Mercedes face fell. Oh my god the tour! She totally forgot about it! It was great, but there was one problem now: she was pregnant! Sam looked at her , questioningly .

- Mercedes? You're still here?

- Yeah, hum... Can I call you back later? She said, troubled.

- O-kay... everything's ok? Asked Haley, worried.

- Yeah! Yeah... talk to you later , bye.

She hung up, sighed, and looked at Sam .

- I , uh.. I have the dates for my tour. It's next month, during 6 months. And I just realized that I can't go , now that I'm pregnant..

Sam took her in his arms, sad for her.

- Aww baby. Can't they change the dates ?

- Hmm I don't think so. But it's okay, the health of my baby is more important than any concert or any tour, it's just that I've been waiting for this Tour for so long... I hope that my fans will understand. She said , resting her head on his shoulder.

- I'm sure. _Sam said , kissing her forehead_.

He was really sad for her, he know that she's been waiting for this Tour. When she discovered that she was going to do one, she couldn't stop talking about it, about how awesome it's going to be, how excited she was..

- Sam, don't start.

- What?

- I know that you're worried, but I'm okay, I'll have others opportunity. Let's just be happy for the baby okay? That's what is important.

Sam realized how lucky he was to have such an amazing wife, who puts family first. He just loved her so much, and knowing that, soon, he'll have her kid was amazing. He had everything he dreamed of, an amazing career, a wonderful wife and soon a kid... Yeah, Sam Evans was the happiest man ever.

- I love you, Mercedes Jones Evans. I can't wait to start a family with you.

- Aww.. _She said , touched_, I love you too, Sammy and I can't wait either. You're going to be an amazing father, I just know it.

He smiled at that and kissed her nose.

- So, when do you want to tell our friends and family the big news?

- Well, Christmas Eve is next week and we're going to Kentucky to celebrate at your parents' house and mine are also invited so I thought we could tell them there. Aaand we have the meeting "New Direction" the next day, so we could tell our friends there.

- Yeah, sounds great. But you sure you can wait that long before telling to Kurt? I know you two are like, Bestie For Ever or something. He said, teasing her .

- Of course I'm going to tell him before! _She said , as if it were obvious ._ I didn't count him in "our friends", he's my BEST friend honey.

- Hmm, of course. Anyway, I have to go, a lot of scenes to do on set today. _He said standing up, Heading to the bathroom. _

- Yeah, I need to go to the studio too. I'm sooo exhausted though! _She said, getting up from the bed. _

- You can stay at home you know, you should rest baby . _Sam said from the bathroom._

- No no, I'll have months to sleep all day, I need to work while I still can.

* * *

And that's what she did. At first she told her crew about the baby and they all were really excited for her, even if the tour has to be cancelled. Haley took care of that, and found her others opportunity, Mercedes will perform at the Trevor Project after Christmas and then she'll do an exclusive concert. During all the week she worked night and day on her album in the studio. Sam tried to stop her, but she didn't listen. She was really exhausted, and she wanted to eat all the time, she was angry at people at work, shouted at her coworkers for nothing... Kurt came at work one day in her rescue after she called him in tears. She quit the studio and they went eat something.

- So , care to explain why you called me crying hysterically ? _he asked her_

- I.. uh .. Sorry about that. I just needed to get out of there. This album is driving me crazy. Thank God tomorrow began my Christmas break.. I'm SO tired all the time.. And I'm freaking HUNGRY! She said angrily looking at her empty plate.

- It's your third plate of pasta , Mercy.. Are you okay? Are you... Are you bulimic? Cause you know, you can tell me ever..

- What ? No , no , god, NO. Kurt , I'm pregnant. _She finally tells him._

In first his eyes widened, and the next second, he was kissing her on the cheek and hugging her tightly, laughing.

- Oh my god Mercy! I'm going to be an uncle! I'm SO happy for you and Sam! We need to baby shopping soon! And let me help you with the nursery! Oh my god, Can you imagine? A small skin tanned with beautiful green eyes like his father and beautiful wavy hair like her mother.. Oh my god I can't wait to meet my lil' niece! _ He said, excited, touching her small belly. _

Mercedes laughed. It was so heartwarming to know that her child will be surrounded by such amazing people. Her best Friend was definitely the best.

- Or Nephew! _She said laughing_

- No, It's going to be a girl. A beautiful , healthy little baby girl , I just KNOW it. _He said , confident._

- If you say so!

- What do you want , boy or girl ?_ he asked excited_

- I don't know.. I'm fine with both , as long as it's healthy.

- When are you going to tell the others ? Can I tell Blaine ?

- Tomorrow we're going to the Evans for Christmas Eve. My parents will be there too, so we'll tell them. And we'll tell our friend at the New Direction party, so, NO you can't tell Blaine! Promise me!

- Ugh. Ye ah okay I promise. So, what did you bought to Sam for Christmas?

Mercedes eyes widened. Christmas presents! With everything going on lately she totally forgot to buy something for her husband!

- Hmm you forgot didn't you ? he conclude.

- God ! I TOTALLY forgot! And It's tomorrow ! oh my god..

- Calm down, obviously you're not going back to work today , so we're going to do a little shopping okay ? We'll find something, don't worry. Let's go!

They went to NYC shopping Center, and they were searching. It has to be something, something special for Sam... Mercedes suddenly stop in front of a baby store called "Baby R us" . Kurt turned back and joined her.

- Mercy?

- Kurt… look at this baby tee-shirt! She said, emotional.

It was a white little baby tee-shirt, where "I love my Daddy" was written in red in the center, with a heart. She looked at Kurt , who smiled.

- I think you just find the perfect Christmas present.

* * *

After buying the gift, she went home to Sam, and the next day, they were packing. A few hours later, they were in the car. Mercedes wasn't feeling well at all, she threw up all morning, and her back was killing her. Sam , as usual was really worried.

- Is there something I could do to help you baby? Do you want me to stop at a grocery to buy you some food ? or..

- Oh no. No food , I can't eat anything right now. It's just.. my back is killing me right now, it's so uncomfortable ..

- I'll stop the car and give you a back rub...

- What ? no no , you need to drive ,

- Mercy .

- Sammy. Seriously. Drive . The sooner we get there, the better.

He sighed, and continues to drive. She grabbed his free hand and kissed it.

- But thanks baby. She said smiling at him

He has been so good to her lately. So caring of her and the baby... Mercedes felt unbelievably lucky . A few hours later, they arrived at the Evans Household. Mercedes recognized her parent's car. Sam took Mercedes's hand and rang the bell. Mrs. Evans greeted them, with a huge smile.

- Finally! It's so good to see you guys! She said taking both Mercedes and Sam tightly .

- Mom.. we're suffocating..

- Oh sorry! _she said, releasing them, laughing._ I'm just so happy to see you! It's been too long. Come in!

They entered, Mr. Evans and the Jones greeted them too, and soon they were sitting at the table, ready to eat. Mrs. Evans arrived with the Turkey, which had good reactions from everyone.

- Wow, it looks great Mom! _Said Sam, already taking his fork. _

- Thank you honey, but Mary helped a lot _she said, looking at Mercedes's Mom, who smiled_.

- Oh I didn't do anything Katherine, all the credit goes to you!

- Yeah yeah , can we eat now? _Said Paul, Mercedes's father, impatient._

Everyone laughed and they began to eat, and just talking about anything.

- So, how have you been Mercedes? _Asked Katherine, eating the dessert._

- Well, good, very good. I'm working hard on my album and..

- Oh talking about it, don't you have a Tour coming up sweetie? _asked Mary._

Mercedes and Sam looked at each other.

- Yeah, about that... _said Mercedes , hesitant._

Everyone looked at the two of them, confused.

- What_? asked John, Sam's father_

Sam took her hand and squeeze it, it was time to announce the big news.

- Hmm, can we move to the living room? We have something to tell you_. Said Sam. _

The Jones and the Evans looked at each other, a little concerned. They nodded and went sat on the couch in the living room. Mercedes and Sam stood in front of them, their hand entwined.

- So, what's the matter? _Asked Paul, worried_. You're scaring us here.

- No need to worry dad, it's not something bad. _Said Mercedes , smiling. _

- Tell us then! _Said Katherine, she couldn't wait anymore. _

Sam looked at her wife and took a deep breath.

- We're having a baby! _The couple said together, excited._

In first, no one spoke , they were trying process the news , but 5 seconds after , they all were around Mercedes and Sam , Katherine and Mary took Mercedes and hugged her tightly , they were jumping and laughing excitedly. John and Paul hugged Sam , " That's my Boy!" shouted John, they all were super excited , and couldn't wait to be grandparents.

Next came the presents, John offered a scarf to his wife , Mary gave an expensive shirt to her husband.. Sam gave her wife a little red box. She opened it and it was a beautiful necklace with the letter "M&S" in the center. Katherine and Mary were in awe. Mercedes so touched that she could barely talk, took it, and put it on her neck, with Sam's help. She thanked him and kissed him. Then it was her turn, she gave him the bag. She was a little stressed because Sam's present was amazing and really expensive; her gift was so little in comparison. He opened it and took the little shirt between his hands. Mercedes started rambling about how sorry she was, but he kissed her to stop her, and told her that he loved it. And he really did, he was really touched and he couldn't wait to see his little baby wearing it.

After that, they all talked about the baby again, excited as ever.

At the "New Direction" party the day after, their friends had the same reactions as their parents. They all were really happy for them, Kurt (even if he already knew), Tina and Quinn (surprisingly) were the most excited. They offered their help to do the nursery, and they made Mercedes swear that they'll do a baby shopping soon. Everyone was there for them, and the couple never felt so loved.

* * *

The months passed, and Mercedes was now 4 months pregnant. She announces the news publicly to her fans and to the media. Her fans were really happy, so they forgot about the Tour. But she had to stop working, and it was driving her crazy. Kurt was coming practically every day, to keep her sane, and to help her working on the nursery. They bought the crib, but they couldn't buy the curtains or start the painting since they didn't know the gender of the baby. Mercedes have an appointment in a couple of days, and Sam and her will be able to know the gender. She was so excited! And Sam too.. She guessed. Well, she didn't really know about that, since Sam wasn't talking to her anymore. He has been distant lately; he spent all his days and nights at work, with his new coworker Lisa Harris, a new girl. She has been cast for his film, and they had a lot of scenes together, since he was the main character.

Mercedes saw her once. One day she decided to surprise Sam with a lunch she prepared herself. She came at Paramount Studio, and went in his private room, but he wasn't alone. A tall blond girl in heels with green eyes and a perfect body was standing next to him, they were laughing, reading a script. He turned and saw her wife, standing at the door, with a big bag. He looked at her, confused.

- Baby? What are you doing here?

- Well, I see that you're happy to see me. _Mercedes said, hurt._

"Calm down "she said to herself. Her hormones was driving her crazy lately, she was so weak and overly sensitive. He stood up and hugged her.

- No, sorry. It's just that I didn't except you today. This is Lisa, my new coworker. Lisa, this is my wife, Mercedes.

Lisa smiled.

- Hi, pleasure to meet you Mercedes.

Mercedes looked at her; she was wearing a very short blue dress, with black heels. Mercedes didn't know why, but she felt so uncomfortable.

- Yeah... Likewise_. She replied, dryly_.

- We were just working on some scene that we need to do together _explained Sam_

- Yeah, and Sam couldn't stop making jokes _said Laura , laughing. _

Mercedes didn't like the way she was looking at her husband. _ at all_.

-I was not _he said , playing with her._ Anyway, you… came for something? _He asked Mercedes._ Cause we need to repeat…

- Oh , uh.. no, I just came to see you. _Lied Mercedes, hiding the bag._

He looked at her questioningly.

- You sure? Everything's okay with the baby? _He asked suddenly worried_.

- Oh you're pregnant?! _Exclaimed Laura_

Mercedes rolled her eyes. Wasn't it obvious? Her belly was visible now.

- Yeah, as you can see. _She said , showing her belly._

- Yeah, well, I thought you were.. you know, just .. Overweight or something.

Mercedes eyes widened, did she just said that she was obese? She looked at Sam : he didn't seem to bother!

- Anyway, said Laura quickly, Congratulations! I'm happy for you!

- Thank you _said Sam smiling._

- Well , I'm going now. See you at home. _Mercedes said. She had enough._

She walk out the door , without kissing goodbye her husband. He watched her leaving. He sighed.

- Did I do something wrong? Asked Laura

- No , no don't worry . She's just tired. And with the hormones..

- Yeah I understand.

- Anyway, where were we?

That was the first time she met her. And that day, when she came home, Mercedes cried in Kurt's arms, really hurt by Laura's comment, and by the fact that Sam didn't defend her. But she let it go eventually.

Now, Sam was avoiding her to spend all of his time at work, which means with _her_. Mercedes needed to do something; she needed them to be okay. So, that's why, Friday night, she organized a romantic night for them. She'll cook them a delicious meat, and then they'll do a Star Wars movie marathon (Sam's favorite movie of all time.) , cuddling on the couch.

At 7:00 pm the table was set with candles and flowers, and she finished cooking. She was super exhausted; it was hard to cook being pregnant. She dressed nicely, with a red dress, she let her hair curly, and put some eye liner (and of course she was wearing Sam's necklace, she wear it EVERYDAY). She heard the door cracking and smiled. She went to the front door , and her smiled fainted when she saw that Sam was not alone.

- Baby I'm home! I'm with Lisa, we need to rehearse on.. wow.

When he saw her, he was agreeably surprised because she was just gorgeous, but also confused when he looked at the place, full of candles and flowers. Lisa was awkwardly standing behind him, looking at Mercedes. Mercedes sighed. Really? It was unbelievable! She was just everywhere!

- Lisa? Said Mercedes, with disappointment in her voice.

- Hi Mercedes.

- What are you doing here? _she said , the most gently possible._

- We need to rehearse our scene together. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but we decided this like, 5min ago. _Answered Sam. _

- But it's okay, we could rehearse another day if you two have plans... _Lisa began to say_

- No, no it's cool. We don't have anything tonight, right? _He asks Mercedes. _

Mercedes was so angry and disappointed, that she wanted to cry. She shook her head.

- No , nothing.

- Let's work then! Sam said , _heading to the living room with Lisa following him._ Why do we have candles and flowers everywhere?

Lisa laughed and they began to work. Mercedes went to the kitchen and blew the candles out. She took the flowers and threw them in the bean. She sat and sighed. She texted Kurt.

To Kurt, 19:07 : _She's here, AGAIN! I planned everything Kurt! And she ruined it again! _

To Mercedes, 19:09: _What? No way! She's like Sam's puppy! Aww my boo __ .. it's okay, stay calm __ she's not going to spend the night anyway. When she's out , you talk to Sam! _

She sighed. Kurt was right. It was practically 8pm, she was going to go soon.

- Hmm , it's smells nice here , _said Sam entering in the kitchen._ What is it?

- Pasta Bolognese, your favorite.

- God I love you! _He said excited, she rolled her eyes ._ Can you add a plate? Lisa is staying for dinner, we don't know when we'll be finish, so...

Mercedes close her eyes , breathing slowly. "Stay calm Mercy, think of the baby". She said to herself.

- Yeah, sure_. She said, standing up. _

_- Thank you love. You're the best. _

He kissed her cheek and went back in the living room. Mercedes added a plate, and then went to the living room to call them for dinner. They were laughing together, reading a line, and Lisa was rubbing his back. Sam didn't even tell her to stop; he just looked at her... The way he look at Mercedes only. With admiration, and.. fascination. Mercedes closed her eyes , she didn't , she couldn't see it anymore. Maybe she was crazy and imagining everything, but still, it was too hard to see. She fought back tears and cleared her throat.

_- Dinner's ready. _

* * *

They eat in silence, awkward silence. Then Sam and Lisa return to work, and Mercedes went in her and Sam's room. She was so tired that she fell asleep. When she woke up, it was 9am. She turned, and saw that the other side of the bed was empty. Sam didn't come to bed. She stood up and went to the living room. And what she saw shocked her. Sam was lying in the couch, and Lisa was sleeping on him , her head rested on his chest. Like a damn couple. It was so uncomfortable and heartbreaking for Mercedes to see that, it was like she was interrupting something.

She patted Sam's arm, and he woke up.

- Whuzapening?_ He said, with his sleepy voice. (Then he saw his position with Lisa). _Oh.(_ Aaand he saw the devastated looks on his wife's face.) _Ohhh. Mercy..

_Lisa woke up at that moment and looked around her . She saw her position and blushed. She didn't stood up, and had a smile on her face. Sam pushed her gently. She sat and smiled at him._

_- Looks like we fall asleep huh she said, laughing . _

_- Yeah.. Sam said , looking at his wife, trying to read her. _

_- Well, I got to go. I see you Monday! And .. thanks Mercedes for the dinner and everything. Bye! _

_They didn't answer; they just stood there staring at each other. The door closed. Sam finally stoop up and come to her, but she stepped back. _

_- Mercy…_

_- Don't. Talk. to me. She said , tears in her eyes, before running in the bathroom to cry. _

* * *

_Aww poor Mercy .. Everything will be alright again, I swear! ;)_

_**Hope you liked it!** _

_**Reviews are LOVED ! :D** _

_xoxo_


	3. Chapter 3

Hi guys! :D

**Thank you so so much** for the reviews , you all were pretty upset with Sammy haha! But hopefully you'll understand everything in this chapter ^^

Enjoy it! I love you all!

**(Disclaimer: I own nothing)**

* * *

Sam was in front of the bathroom door for now 1 hour, begging Mercedes to open the door. She locked herself, she was sitting in the ground, crying. She couldn't believe it. How could he do that to her? She knew she needed to calm down, for the baby's sake, but she just couldn't.

- Mercy, baby... Can you open the door please?

Sam felt so bad. He didn't know how he ended sleeping on the couch with Lisa, but that didn't mean anything for him, it was just an accident. He didn't understand why Mercedes was so upset, _"Maybe the hormones..."_ he thought.

- Mercedes, come on, let's talk about this.. _he said desperate. _

- Oh you want to talk about it?! _Mercedes said , angry _

She stood up and opened the door, when Sam saw her, his heart was aching. She was a mess. Her eyes was read, and swollen. She came close to him, angry.

- Let's talk about it! First, I came on set to see you, I had prepared you favorite lunch, and I wanted to spend time with you, but you _ignored _me because you were with your stupid little coworker! And then, she insulted me, she said that I was overweight, you know how sensitive I am about that, and you didn't even defend me! Yesterday, I organized a romantic dinner with candles and flowers, and a movie night for us, because we didn't see each other much lately, and you came with her! She was there, _again!_ I mean, really? And then, when I came to tell you guys that dinner was ready , she was _all over you _and you were looking at her like she was the beautiful thing ever! Do you know how hurt I was? Do you even care anymore? And Now, I wake up to see you guys _sleeping together_! I just.. I don't understand what you're doing Sam. You know that she's into you, why are you letting her doing this? _Mercedes said, crying._

Sam was speechless. He didn't even realize that he was doing all those things. For him, Lisa was just a coworker, he didn't care about her! Mercedes was his love, his everything! He didn't know he was making her so sad, and more, he didn't even realize that Lisa had a crush on him... But when you think about it, the way she was acting around him, or the way she was touching him... He realized that Mercedes was right…"Damn, why am I so stupid?! "He said to himself, shutting his eyes. He was oblivious the whole time, and his girl was hurt now. Mercedes was watching him, still crying. It was breaking his heart to see her like that. He tried to take her hand, but she flinched and step back. He sighed.

- Mercy .. Listen, I'm so _so_ sorry .. I didn't even realize that I was acting this way. Lisa doesn't mean _anything_ to me. But you, you're my entire world. And I'm.. I'm so sorry ! _He began to cry. _I don't know how we ended sleeping together on the couch, I just remember that I was really tired and I lay down for a minute... and then... I don't know, I woke up and she was there. I'm so incredibly sorry honey. And when she insulted you, I wasn't paying attention, but when I'll go to work ,I'll have a talk with her _he said suddenly angry_ . Anyway, I'm so sorry , I know I have been distant lately, because of work.. But I don't want you to think that it's because of Lisa. She just my coworker, nothing more. I love _you_ baby. You're the only one, and you always will be. Just let me make it up to you okay? Please baby?

Mercedes looked at him, unsure. She felt... less sad, and really relieved, knowing that Sam was oblivious the whole time, but still..

Sam came closer and took her hands. He looked sadly at her, and then he took her in his arms. He was happy when she didn't reject him. Mercedes hugged him tightly, and cried in his arm, relieved, and happy that Sam finally realizes everything.

- Shh, I'm sorry baby. This would not happen again, I promise. I love you so much, I'm so so sorry.

They stayed in each other arms for a while, crying and saying apologies. They finally calm down and Mercedes let go of Sam. She sighed.

- Okay, I forgive you... _(Sam sighed in relief)_ but I'm still mad... And I don't want her here anymore.

- Yeah sure (_he nodded quickly)_. And like I said, I'm going to make it up to you.

- Hmm.. Anyway, we should get ready for the Doctor's app..

Mercedes suddenly felt something in her stomach. She put her hand on her belly. Something _moved._

- Wh.. What's happening? _Asked Sam, alarmed. _

She looked at him, tears in her eyes, and a big smile on her face.

- The baby... the baby kicked!

Sam's eyes widened. He touched her belly and, he felt a kick.

- Oh my.. Oh my god! _He said excited_

They laughed and hugged each other excitedly. Mercedes was still a little sad and hurt about what happened yesterday, but she decided to let it go for now, and concentrate on her baby.

They prepared themselves and went to the doctor. They were now in her office.

- So, How things have been going on for you two lately? Asked the doctor, smiling at them.

The couple looked at each other awkwardly .

- Well, things were a little... Complicated, but everything's good now. _answered Mercedes, taking Sam's hand. He smiled at her, happy._

- I'm glad. So, are you ready to know the gender of your little baby ?

- Yes! _They said together, excited. _

They went in another room, Mercedes lay down on the bed and Sam took her hand. The doctor put a cold blue gel on her little belly and examined her. In the monogram, we could see a little baby. Sam and Mercedes looked at each other, tears in their eyes. The doctor looked at them and smiled fondly.

- Aww I didn't even say the gender yet! She said laughing. Sooo, are you ready?

- Ye.. yeah _said Sam , Mercedes nodded._

- It's a girl! Congratulation! _The doctor said, smiling._

Sam and Mercedes began to cry and laugh, happier than ever. Back home, they called their friends " I knew it! " said Kurt, and Mercedes laughed. They called their family, and the Jones and the Evans were really excited.

The days passed, and things were still a little tense between Sam and Mercedes. The couple was talking, but they weren't laughing, or sharing things anymore, and Sam knew it was his fault. Its why, when he went on set, and Lisa tried to take his hand, he stopped her immediately.

- Huh what are you doing? You know that I'm married right?

Lisa blushed.

- It didn't seem to bother you before, it's not the first time that we hold..

- What are saying? _Sam asked, shocked._ Listen, I'm sorry if I made you think that something was going on here, but that's not the case. Not at all. I'm _married,_ Lisa. And I love my wife more than anything, we're going to have a kid, and even if it weren't the case, nothing will _ever_ be possible between us. So I want you to stop behaving... _That way_ around me .Taking my hand, or sleeping on me in my apartment with my wife there? This need to stop. Otherwise it's not going to be possible to work together anymore_. Said Sam, firmly. _

Lisa , disappointed , just , nodded.

- Oh and talking about my wife, I think you owe her an apology. For what happened, and because you insulted her when she came. And I'm telling you, it's the last time you talk to her like that.

- Ye..yeah , okay. I'm sorry; I thought... you know, you were interested in me... I was wrong... _She sighed, and sat on the couch of Sam's private room._

She looked so sad, and desperate. Sam was angry at her, but he sighed and sat next to her.

- Someone will love you, Lisa. You're amazing. I'm just not that person.

She nodded, he stood up, and went on set, living her in the room, crying.

A couple of days later, Mercedes was in the living room, laying on the couch, watching _The Middle_ , her favorite TV show. She was laughing, when her phone rang. She looked at the ID, it was unknown.

- Huh Hello ?

- Hum Hi Mercedes...

She recognized the voice, and her smile fades.

- What do you want , Lisa ? _she said, cold._

- I just.. I want to apologize. I'm sorry for everything, I shouldn't have try to seduce your husband, I don't know what's wrong with me.. I guess I just wanted somebody to love me you know. But it wasn't right, and I'm so incredibly sorry, Sam loves you so much, I can't compete with that anyway. I just.. I'm sorry. I wanted you to know that. And Sam and you are meant to be together, you guys are soul mates, I know that now.

Well, that wasn't expected. Mercedes always thought that if she spoke to her again, she would insult her or yell at her.. But now, she didn't want to do that anymore, she was just feeling sad for the girl, Lisa was pitiful.

- Yeah.. Well, as long as you understood that nothing is possible... I don't see why I would refuse your apology.

Lisa sighed in relief.

- Thank you. Uhm.. Bye .

- Bye.

Mercedes smiled, and watched her show.

* * *

After that, things were great again between the couple, Mercedes decided to forgive Sam, the couple needed to move on. But Sam was still feeling guilty, so he decided to organize, with the help of their friends, a surprise for Mercedes: A baby shower! But that's not all: the baby shower would take place in the house Sam bought for them! Their apartment were great, really luxurious and all, but they were going to have a kid, a daughter! And a house, with a garden, and a dog was his little dream.

He found a house; well it was more like a mansion, near New York. It was in a private residence, only for stars. They're new neighbors will be the Cruise! . He was really excited; he has been working on this surprise for 2 months now. Mercedes was now 6 months pregnant, always tired so she didn't have a clue . The house was already decorated, and the new nursery was Kurt , Quinn and Tina's charge. It was almost finish and it was pink, with little shades of purple... The curtains was pink, there was a little white crib made by the best designer of New York (Yeah, Sam wanted the best, and only the best!) , and toys everywhere. There was little stars on the ceiling who were shinning in the night.. There was a chair , a mini pink couch.. Everything was reaaaally beautiful.

The house had a large garden, a huge swimming pool, more rooms than necessary to serve as offices for Sam and Mercedes, a playroom for the future little girl, a huge kitchen and living room... Everything was amazing and luxurious. The house cost like millions of dollars , but Sam didn't care, and his friends were really proud of him, for everything he was doing.

It was the day of the baby shower. Sam and Mercedes were in each other arms, sleeping in bed, when Sam's phone rang. He groaned and looked at the clock. It was 8:30! Who the hell was calling so _early_?

- Saaaam, turn that damn thing of! _Whined Mercedes, she was exhausted. _

- Okay, okay!

He stood up and took his phone: It was Kurt. He went in the living room, to let Mercedes sleep.

- Kurt?

- Where are you? Asked Kurt stressed.

- Huh home ? it's 8:30 Kurt..

- Yeah well you need to come! I'm at your house with the girls, Finn, Puck, and Blaine, and we need to prepare everything!

- For what ? he asked, confused.

- For the BABY SHOWER! Hello Sam! Said Kurt, exasperate.

- Well excuse me , but I just woke up dude! It's 8:30! Why so early?

- First of all , don't call me dude , and secondly get your ass over here quickly! We have a lot of things to do! Decorate, bake, set up everything..

Sam sighed, Kurt was so tiring sometimes, and he wonders how Blaine could deal with him every day.

- Okay okay, I'm on my way! He said, before hung up.

He returned in his room and dress himself. He took his shoes, and headed to the door quietly when..

- Where are you going?

Mercedes saw him. She was sitting on the bed, looking at him , eyebrows raised.

- Oh , you're up.. he said awkwardly

- Yep. Couldn't sleep anymore.

- Sorry I wake you up it's...

- Where are you going Sam?

- Hum Finn.. Finn wanted to come over. _He said, unsure. It was just so hard to lie to Mercedes!_

- At 8:40 am ?

- Yeah! We wanted to spend the day together so.. Anyway! I have to go! _He went to her and kissed her_. I see you tonight. And you too _he said touching her belly ._ Be good for Daddy!

Mercedes smiled fondly, even though she was confused. Sam's behavior was.. strange. She rubbed her belly.

- Your daddy was weird, don't you think ? Anyway, let's call uncle Kurt and ask him if he can come spend the day with us.

She took her phone and called Kurt, and heard a lot of noises.

- Puck, no! the balloons must be on the other side! ..Hello?

- .. Kurt ?

- Who is it ?

- Huh , your best friend ?

- Mercy! OH Mercy! (suddenly everything was quiet) Sorry I didn't look at the ID.. How are you , how's my niece ?

- Fine, we're both fine. We wanted you to come spend the day with us, but you seem busy..

- Yeah, huh I can't sweetie, I have .. things to do.

- Huh huh.. And why's Puck at your house?

- Well.. He's helping me.. I redecorate my living room.

- Oh, that sounds fun! I can come too if you want..

- NO! I mean, it's fine, you should rest okay ? Hum I need to go, I'll talk to you later , love you! _And he hung up_.

- O-kay…

In first Sam , then Kurt.. Mercedes was really confused now.

- Well.. I guess it's just you and me today baby. _she said, rubbing her belly._ Let's go eat something and then we'll watch tv.

_Meanwhile..._

When Sam entered in his house, he didn't expected all those people running around. Quinn and Santana were baking while Tina and Brittany were wrapping the presents. Finn was.. eating and Puck was sleeping on the couch. Artie was choosing some musics, and Mike and Blaine were .. with cameras?

- Finn! stop eating the aperitif and go put the balloons around the pool! Girls, can you hurry up a little ? it don't takes that much time to bake cookies and brownies! Puck , get off the couch and go take the cake that I ordered at the bakery! and.. Oh Sam ! you're finally here! come with me ! said Kurt , grabbing his hand.

They went to Mike and Blaine, who greeted him.

- Huh what's going on? Sam asked , confused.

- We're photographers, for the day said Mike, proud.

- We need a photo of you! so.. take the clothes over there and go change said Blaine.

- We are making a photo montage. We all dressed nicely, in Pink or Purple and took a photo. At the end, we will put all of the photo together in a big frame, with the words " Your Family" at the bottom . and then, we will put the frame in the nursery. It's for your daughter. So she'll know everyone, her family. And of course , your parents your sister and your brother and Mercedes parents gave their photo. We took the one of Mercy that I had, we just need yours and it's complete! said Kurt

Sam looked at the frame. It was amazing. everyone was dressed in Pink or in Purple , even Mercedes and Sam's parents played the game. At the top was written " your crazy parents" and the photo of Mercedes was there, then " Your fabulous uncles " There was Mike, Artie, Blaine, Puck, Stevie and Finn, then "your beautiful aunties " There was Santana, Brittany, Rachel,Quinn,Stacey and Tina, then " Your funny Grandpas" Paul and John, and " Your dear Grandmas" Mary and Katherine, and at the bottom " Your Family. We love you!"

Sam was so touched that he hugged Kurt tightly, at his surprise.

- Thank you SO much guys. This is amazing. Mercedes is going to love it, and our daughter too!

- No problem Sammy! _said Kurt, hugging back._ Go change now!

Sam dressed and Mike took the photo. He was wearing a pink suit, Kurt came to stylish his hair, and within second, it was done , and the frame was hanging on the nursery. They all worked quickly under the command of Kurt , and 4 hours later , everything was set , and ready. The foods , the games, the musics, the balloons, the present.. The food was set on a beautiful pink decorated table , in the living room. The present was in the middle of the living room, all wrapped in pink paper. The balloons was everywhere, and around the pool. Next to the pool, a big table was set , with the aperitif in it, and the music was playing. A big " congratulations! " was hanging in the living room.

They all were around the pool , admiring the result.

- Okay guys , come here ! said Kurt. (They all came) We have finish , and everything is PER-FECT! Sam this house is perfect by the way, very good choice!

- Yeah, it's freaking amazing here dude! _said Puck,_ I saw the Cruise when I came here, I know you guys were rich , but really ? the neighbors of the Cruise ? it's unbelievable!

- No way! I want to see them too! _said Tina excited_

- Guys guys! we'll see them later , now you all go change in Pink! Sam, stay in that suit and don't TOUCH to your hair! now go home and give that to Mercy_ he said, giving him a bag where a pink dress and pink mini heels (she was pregnant) were in it._ Don't tell her anything, just that she need to wear that okay?

- Okay!_ nodded Sam , smiling. Kurt had everything under control. This guy was amazing._

- Okay , when you're near the house, text me, and we'll hide! Now go!

Everyone run upstairs to change, and Sam drove back home.

* * *

Mercedes was laughing, watching How I Met Your Mother , eating cookies on the couch, her hand rested on her belly. (an habit) . She was actually having fun by herself, it was cool. She tweeted with her fans earlier, they wanted to know how her pregnancy was going , so she tweeted a photo of her, and within seconds, her fans retweets and complimented her. Since that, she was in a really good mood. Her fans was the best.

The front door cracked , and she smiled. Sam was back. He came in the living room. When she saw him, she began to laugh hysterically. Sam was wearing a pink suit. A PINK suit. He was gorgeous though.

- What ? he asked smiling

- Why .. hahahaha .. why are you wearing a .. hahahahaha pink suit? _she said laughing hard_

- I'm hot, arent I ? _he said laughing ._

- Yeah you're pretty cute _she said, standing up to kiss him._

He kissed back and handed her the bag. She looked at him surprise. She took it and watched inside.

- hum honey..

- Don't ask questions, just take the dress and the shoes and go change. I'm taking you somewhere special. _he said smiliing_

She smiled back and nodded. She loved surprises! When she saw the dress, she gasped. She was so beautiful! it was a long pink strapless dress, and the heels was beautiful too. She'll have to show it to Kurt! She wore the dress (we could see her beautiful belly) and the heels, put some make up and let her hair curly. When she went back in the living room and Sam saw her, he was speechless.

- Wow, Mrs Evans, You're amazingly beautiful , tonight. The dress fits you perfectly.

She blushed and smiled.

- Why thank you , Mr. Evans. And thank you for the dress and the heels, I love them. _She leaned, and kissed him. _ Where are we going?

- It's a surprise baby. Are you ready ?

She smiled and took his arm.

- Let's go!

* * *

Next: Mercedes reaction, the baby shower , and more!

Hope you liked it!

**Reviews are loved!**

I love you guys, see you in 1 week! xoxoxo

**Bibi.**


	4. Chapter 4

Hi guys!

**THANK YOU SO MUCH** for the reviews! Made my day every time! I'm glad that you love it ;) **I love YOU !**

Here's the 4th chapter! all fluffy ;)

Enjoy it!

**(disclaimer:I own nothing.)**

* * *

They were in the car. While Sam was driving, Mercedes couldn't stop asking questions.

- Are we almost there?

- Almost, Mercy.

- Almost, like, 5min or Almost like..

- Stop asking questions, you'll see soon, I promise. _He said, laughing at her excitement._

She was thrilled, and the baby too obviously, the little couldn't stop kicking. Mercedes rubbed her belly, a big smile on her face. She was still trying to process the news that in less than 4 months, she'll have a baby. A little baby girl! A hand resting on her belly, she looked at the handsome man next to him, who was concentrate on the road. She was so happy to have him in her life... Despite their fights , he was still and always will be the only one for her. She just loved him so much; He was the best husband a woman could ask for. Her smile was even brighter.

- You know, staring is rude _he said smiling._

She blushed and smack him on the arm playfully.

- I love you. I just... I love you so much Sam. _she said, emotionally._

Sam take his eyes off the road for a moment and looked at her, he could feel all the love in her eyes. He smiled.

- I love you too Mrs. Evans. _He said , touching her hand._ And I love you my little baby _he said, touching Mercedes belly._

She laughed, touched. 10min after, he stopped the car. Mercedes looked around, confused. They were at a service station.

- Huh Sam…

- No we're not arrived, don't worry _he said laughing at the face she was making._ I just need to... Pee. I won't be long.

- Oh okay!

Sam went in the restroom and dialed Kurt's number.

- FINALLY _yelled Kurt._ Where are you ? Is Mercedes near you? I told you to _text me_, I don't want her to discover every … Oh my god you told her everything didn't you? Damn it Sam ! couldn't you..

- KURT! Calm the fuck down! The plan is still working! I'm in the restroom, Mercedes is in the car. We're at the station service near the house.

Kurt sighed of relief.

- Oh okay, okay, you're close... Okay well I'm going to tell everyone to hide!

- Okay, see you in a bit! and Kurt? Breathe!

Sam returned to the car, and drove 20min more. Then he stopped the car and looked at Mercedes, who was looking around through the car window. They were arrived in front of the Mansion. "wow. What a beautiful house … well, beautiful_ castle_ "thought Mercedes. But... what were they doing there? She turned and looked at Sam, her eyebrows raised. He just smiled , opened his door, and came to open hers. He held out his hand.

- Sam.. ? wh..what..

- Shh, just come with me. _he said, confident._

She looked at him, confused, but took his hand anyway. He took her to the portal; there was a long pink carpet from the portal to the front door, with lights all around. It was so beautiful.. Mercedes was in awe. Did Sam rent this place for a night? She was about to ask him, when she saw a big guy in suit, in front of the portal. When he saw them, he smiled.

- Good evening, Mr. Evans. Mrs. Evans I assume ? he asked, opening the portal for them.

- Hi Mark. Yeah, that's her. _Sam said , squeezing Mercedes's hand_.

- Pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Evans_. Mark said, shaking her hand. _

- Huh.. yeah, likewise Mark. _Mercedes said, confused as ever. She looked at Sam_

- Let's go. Sam said.

They walked hand in hands, on the pink carpet. Sam was pretty impress too. The exterior of the house was beautiful. Carpet, flowers, lights... he had not seen all of that earlier. Kurt did an amazing job.

They arrived at the front door. Sam turned, and face Mercedes.

- Okay, can I talk now? Where are…

He kissed her to stop her.

- Welcome home, baby. _He said smiling widely._

Mercedes eyes widened. Did he just say _HOME?!_

- Wha..SAM!

She didn't have the time to ask more explanation, as Sam dragged her inside. He turned on the light. And _then, it was awesome. _

- SURPRISE !

20 people jumped from everywhere, Mercedes gasped, and realized that it was her friends. They were waiting for her reaction. She looked around .The place was .. SO beautiful. With cakes, and presents, the pink decoration, the way they all were dressed in pink...and the place itself.. the house was really huge and luxurious.. she was just speechless. She looked at the "congratulation! "And "happy baby shower!" hanging and realized that this party was for her. Suddenly everything made sense.. Kurt and Sam acting weird and avoiding her, The noise when she called Kurt, Sam's gift, Sam's pink suit… they were secretly organized this for her, and the baby! She was so touched, everything was so great! She began to cry, unable to contain herself anymore. They all laughed, knowing that it was happy tears. Kurt came to her.

- Aww baby, don't cry _he said smiling, he hugged her ._

- It... It's just... The house is so... you..._ she cried harder, unable to speak. _

They all laughed again, and came to hug her, all together. Sam was standing by the door, watching the scene, smiling warmly. She calmed down eventually, and smiled at them.

- Are you behind this? _She asked to Kurt, touched._

- Actually, it's your Sammy. He's the one who had this beautiful idea. He told me that he bought you a house, and wanted to do a baby shower for you. I thought he was crazy, I mean, a house? What kind of person bought a house for someone? But when I came here... I gotta say, this house is_ Heaven_. I think Blaine and I are going to move in, it's..

- Wait wait wait.. _she said, shocked. She turned to Sam._ You really _bought_ this house?

Sam smiled, came close to her and took her hands.

- Yeah. I wasn't kidding. When I saw it, I just _knew_ it was for us. I can already see our daughter running around and messing with everything (_ everyone laughed_), I can see you cooking with her in this huge kitchen, I can see us playing with her in our enormous garden, or trying to teach her how to swim in the pool out there.. I can see our live here, as a family. I know, this house...

- Mansion _she said laughing, tears in her eyes._

- Yeah Mansion _he said laughing._ I know it's huge, and luxurious, and it's maybe too much, but I want our baby to grow up in house, where she have place, rooms, and a garden to play.. I just.. I want to spoil her _he admitted, and everyone laughed again. He sighed._ I know I should have talked to you about it, if you don't like…

She kissed him, a hard and passionate kiss. Tears rolled down her cheeks. She was so... there wasn't enough word to express how …_Happy_ she was. Sam, this man, was his happiness.

- I love it. This house is absolutely perfect. Thank you so much! _She said, kissing his cheek, his nose, his forehead... All of his face._

He laughed, and their friends were smiling, happy for them.

- Okay okay, enough with the PDA _said Kurt_. Let the party begin!

At first, all the girls sat with Mercedes , touched her belly, and talked to the baby, while Sam and the guys were drinking beers, talking about their life. After, they all went in the garden and sat on the big table, to eat together, what Quinn and Santana cooked. It was Mercedes's favorite meal. Then Artie put the karaoke on, everyone was singing and dancing and laughing. Mercedes could feel her baby kicking, the baby was happy. She smiled and continued to dance with everyone.

After a while she was tired, and her back was aching, so she went in the garden, and sat on the couch, in front of the pool. She looked around, enjoying the view. Sam was right, she could definitely see them playing with their little girl there, or raising her in this beautiful house. Cause somehow, it already felt like home. She smiled and closed her eyes. She was a little tired .Sam, who was dancing with Quinn, saw her, excuse himself, and went to her.

- Hey, beautiful._ He said, as he sat next to her._

She opened her eyes and smiled at him. She rested her head on his shoulder.

- Tired, already?_ He said teasing her._

- Yeah _she said laughing._

- Do you want to stop the part..

- NO, no! _She said quickly,_ everything is so, so great, you guys put so much efforts in it.. I just.. (_she sighed)_ I never been this happy you know. Back in high school, I always felt like.. Something was missing.. And I couldn't completely be happy without it ... And then I met you. My missing puzzle _she said, smiling_. And I guess I'm finally complete. I love you so much Sam, you do so much for me.. I mean, this house, the party.. it's crazy! 10 years of relationship, and you're still so caring, and loving… I am _so_ happy, and I just… I love you so _so_ much baby, thank you for everything. _Said Mercedes, tears streaming down her face._

Sam was so touched by her words… He watched her intensely, and put her in his lap. He kissed her passionately.

- No need to thank me baby. You, pretty girl, and you my little baby_ he said touching her belly_, are my world. I'll do _anything_ for you. And I should be the one thanking you, I've never been so happy in my life. You're going to give me the most beautiful daughter, and that's what I always dream of; a family. So thank_ you_ for everything Mrs. Evans. _He said, smiling. _

Mercedes cried, laughed and kissed him. He pulled back and whipped her tears away. She laughed.

- Damn Hormones!

- I think you're cute when you cry _he said smiling._

- Cheesy, again?_ She said rolling her eyes._

He laughed, they kissed again, and Kurt came, sighed, and he took Mercedes's arms.

- Enough with the make out! We were searching for you! It's time to play the games! Come on, come on!

They laughed and returned.

They sat in the middle of the big couch, surrounded by everyone. Mercedes took Sam's hand. Kurt came in front of all of them.

- So, the 1st game is called "Are we Forever".

Everyone looked at each other, confused

- Let me guess, _said Tina,_ you invented the game?

- I invented all the games!_ He said rolling his eyes._ Anyway, Sam stand up .

Sam stood up and came next to him.

- So, I'm going to ask you questions about Mercedes, and you have to say the right answers.

- Dude, it's boring _said Puck,_ let's play the bottle…

- We're not 16 anymore Puck! Said Kurt, exasperate. Tonight is about Sam, Mercedes, and my little niece, not you or what you want ok so don't..

- Okay okaaaay it's enough_ said Sam, trying to calm them._ Kurt, ask your questions.

He finally smiled and took his cards.

- So, question 1...what's Mercedes middle name?

- Lilia, like her aunt. _He said , smiling at Mercedes, who smiled back._

- Good! Her favorite movie?

- PS: I love you.

- Right! What she hate the most about herself?

- Huh…

- You don't know? _Asked Kurt, surprised._

- Well…

- Come on Dude,_ I_ even know! _Said Finn._

Mercedes rolled her eyes

- Huh... Her... eyes?

- Wrong!_ said Rachel, laughing_

- What's wrong with my eyes? _asked Mercedes falsely shocked._

- I didn't mean it like that…

- Anyway! It was her feet._ Said Kurt_

- Huh? Your feet? Asked Sam surprised .

And the game continues, Sam did a 9/10, Mercedes a 10/10 so Kurt said they succeed, and that they were "Forever" , after that, Kurt brought fake babies (dolls), and Mercedes and Sam had to learn how to put diapers on them, after several failures , they did it well. They played a lot of others games, and then they went in the garden, sat on the big table again, to eat the dessert. It was a big chocolate cake, with "Happy Baby Shower, Future Parents!" written in pink in it. Finn and Mercedes ate the most of it.

They talked about their life while eating and drinking wine (juice for Mercy) , Mercedes was happy to know that all of her friends succeed. Rachel and Kurt were Broadway's stars, Blaine was a famous singer just like Mercedes (a featuring soon maybe?) , Puck and Finn were director of a famous company about pools, Artie worked on TV with Tina and Santana, they had a show called "The A.T.S Show" , Quinn was the director of "People" , a magazine (she always made good articles about Mercedes or Sam) while Brittany and Mike were dancers for famous celebrities, like Beyonce or Chris Brown… They all were really successful so there wasn't any competition anymore.

They went back in the living room.

- It's time to give the presents! _said Kurt cheerfully._

- Oh you guys, you didn't had to buy any...

- We wanted to, Mercy. It's our niece, after all. _said Quinn, smiling._

Mercedes smiled back and looked at the mountain of gifts. She opened them all, it was many different things, baby clothes, shoes, hat, pajamas, baby bottles … everything for the little girl, from the new direction gang , and some were from celebrities who knew the couple and couldn't make it.

- Thank you guys so much! There are so many things! I love you guys _Mercedes said, hugging everyone._

- It's nothing sweetie. But, it's not over yet... _Said Kurt smiling._

Mercedes's eyes widened.

- _Another_ thing? _She asked laughing_, you guys are crazy!

They all smiled and Sam took her hand, heading to the stairs. She turned around and saw her friends watching them, excited.

- You're not coming? _She asked to her friends._

- No, we let you having this moment together _answered Tina, smiling._

Mercedes nodded smiling, and the couple went upstairs. While walking, she observed the house, and the rooms, with an appreciative eye. Sam stopped in front of a room. A little pink frame was hanging in the center, "Baby's room" written in it. "Oh_ my god_" she thought.

- It is the_ nursery_?

- Yes. Close your eyes now. _Sam told her gently _

She closed her eyes, grinning; he opened the door and he brought her in the center.

- You can look now baby.

She opened her eyes, and then, again, it was incredible. The nursery was perfect. She loved the colors, the mixing of pink and purple in the room, the furniture (She clapped her hand excitedly at the crib), the accessories… everything was perfect. She turned around, and saw the big frame hanging; it was their last gift, Kurt's photo montage of everyone. She cried and jump into Sam's arms.

- I suppose you like it then?_ He said, laughing, rubbing her back. _

- I…I love it, WE love it! She said, resting her hand on her belly. Oh my god, this is just so beautiful, when did you guys took photo dressed in pink?

- Well, me, yesterday. It was their idea; I have nothing to do with that one _he said laughing. _

- I can't believe our parents played the game..._ she said, admiring the big frame. _

- Yeah…_ he nodded _everyone wants to be there for our little girl. She's going to be so spoiled _he laughed_

- Yeah, BY YOU! _Laughed Mercedes. _

- Like you'll be able to deny her something!

She laughed, turned to face him and kissed his cheek. He smiled, and looked at her questioningly.

- What was that for?

- For being an amazing husband. _She said, looking lovingly at him. _

He smiled and kissed her. She took his hand

- Come on, we have to thank them!

They returned in the living room, and Mercedes hugged her friends tightly. Then Sam made the visit of the house, because Mercedes and the others didn't saw it completely. The house had 3 floors. The living room, the kitchen and the dining room, then in the 1st floor were Sam and Mercedes's room, the nursery, Sam's office, Mercedes's office ( she loved the decoration) , a mini studio for Mercedes, and a playing room with tons and tons of toys for the future little girl. In the 2nd floor were 3 guest room, a mini library, and a place with couch and TV. The 3th floor was the attic. They all were in awe at the hugeness of the house. Mercedes was thrilled, her new house was lovely.

A couple of hours later, everyone was gone, Mercedes and Sam decided to sleep in the house. They were lying on their bed, Mercedes's head resting on Sam's shoulder, their body entwined.

- Hey, I forgot to ask you, who is Mark? Why was he here?

- Oh, he's my bodyguard from work. I asked him if he could come and watched the house, I didn't wanted paparazzi running my surprise.

- Oh okay. Anyway, Tomorrow morning, we need to go to the apartment and start packing. _Said Mercedes, excited._

Sam laughed.

- You really love this house, don't you? _He teased._

- Yeah! It's really beautiful! And did you hear what Tina said? The Cruise are our Neighbors. Our Neighbors Sam! I mean, I know you worked with Tom so it's not a surprise for you, bu…

- You kidding, I'm thrilled! We need to go introduce ourselves.

They laughed, Mercedes sighed.

- Thank you baby. Really, for the baby shower, and all the surprises... Best night ever.

- Anything for you _he said kissing her forehead._

The baby kicked, and Mercedes jumped.

- Well, she's excited too._ She said laughing_

Sam's rested his hand, and felt it. He laughed, and kissed her belly. He looked at Mercedes.

- I think we should start thinking about names. I know we have months, but it would make her more..

- Real. Yeah I know. Did you have some in mind? No star wars or avatar related please!

- Well.. That's hard…

She laughed and smacked him on the arm playfully.

- No, seriously, What do you think of... Julia?

- That's cute. Or... Lisa?

- Janie?

- Janie? That's sound old…

- Yeah you're right. Hmm…

- We should name her after someone in our family, or mix the names you know.

- Yeah… wait, your grandmother's name Maria right?

- Huh yeah.. you want to name her Maria?

- No. I mean, that's a cool name, but my grandmother's name Alice. So, we could mix, and that would do…

- Alicia. _Said Mercedes, smiling._

- Yeah, Alicia Jones Evans. _reply Sam, happy._

- That's perfect. And maybe her middle name could be after our mothers, Mary and Katherine. They'll love it.

- Yeah! Katy... Alicia Katy Jones Evans.

- Do you like it baby_? Mercedes said, rubbing her belly. The baby kicked. She laughed_. Well, I think she is.

Sam laughed, kissed her belly and rested his hand on it.

- Hey baby, it's your daddy talking. _(She kicked)_ oh I'm happy to talk to you too. Your mommy and I can't wait to meet you Alicia. We love you so much already! Do you want to know what we did today? Let me tell you! Your aunties and your uncles made a biiiig biig surprise for your mommy , and ….

Sam went on and on, while Mercedes was watching him , laughing, tears in her eyes. She couldn't love him more.

* * *

I hope I didn't disappoint! Since I'm French, it was a little hard to write this chapter… I hope you liked it!

Lisa might be back in the next Chapter ;)

Review are appreciated!

Love you guys! Xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

Hi guys! :D

**THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS ! :D I LOVE YOU SOOOO MUCH!**

So, this chapter... you discover something new ;) maybe a little angsty ! ;)

Hope you're going to like it!

( Glee 4x11 Tomorrow, **can't waaait :D** )

Love,

**Bibi.**

**(Disclaimer:I own nothing)**

* * *

Sam took some days off, and he and Mercedes packed, with the help of their friends. One week after, they were settled in their new house. Sam went back to work, and Mercedes stayed at home.

One day, she was baking cookies (she didn't know why but she wanted to eat cookies, right now), while singing the song she was hearing from the TV. The front door rang, and she frowned. She wasn't expecting anyone. She opened the door, and at her surprise, it was Lisa, standing with a pink wrapped box in her hand.

- Lisa? _Mercedes raised an eyebrow. _

- Huh, Hi Mercedes… _she said awkwardly._

- Sam's not here, he's at work.

- Actually, I wanted to see you.

- Me? _Asked Mercedes, surprised_.

- Yeah… I heard at work that you guys did a Baby Shower… Sam gave me your new address, and I thought… Well I wanted to give you this_. Lisa said, handing the box to Mercedes._

She took it, surprised.

- Wow, Lisa, thanks. But you didn't have to buy any…

- I wanted to. And… that's my way to apologize again for my behavior…

- Don't worry about it_ said Mercedes quickly. _It's the past.

They smiled at each other.

Well, I'm going now. Bye Mercedes.

Mercedes looked at the girl. This Lisa was really different. Her clothes changed, she passed from provocative dress to simple jean and tee-shirt. Her hair was tied in ponytail. She was wearing converses instead of heels… That Lisa has nothing to do with the other one. She changed. And Mercedes was always willing to give a second chance.

- Wait!

Lisa turned around and looked at her questioningly.

- Do you want to…I was making cookies. Do you want some?_ Asked Mercedes tentatively. _

Lisa smiled, and let out a breath that she was apparently holding.

- Of course.

The girls spent the rest of the day together, and, at Mercedes surprise, Lisa was actually funny. She wasn't that bichy girl she thought she was, well not anymore.

Sam came back from work, reaaally tired. He's been a little sick lately, he couldn't stop coughing, his head was killing him… he couldn't wait to curled up in bed with his wife and baby, and just rest. But,his eyes widened when he came in the living room and saw Mercedes and Lisa laughing together, while eating cookies and watching TV. He closed his eyes for a second and thought about it. Lisa was at his house. Laughing. With his wife. Was he dreaming or something?

The girls turned to see him looking at them, confused. They laughed.

- Hi Sam! _Said Lisa, cheerfully._

- Hey honey! _Said Mercedes still laughing. _

- Huh… Hi… Mercedes, can I talk to you for a sec?

She nodded and they went in the big kitchen.

- What is Lisa doing here? I thought you hated her…

- Well, no I don't hate her. She came this afternoon; she apologized again, and gave me a present for the baby! A little dress for Alicia when she'll be 2 or 3! Isn't that sweet? So I invited her! And we watched The Middle together, and it was so funn…

Mercedes went on and on, while Sam just watched her, shaking his head. "Must be the hormones, the Mercy I know wouldn't have been so gentle…" he thought.

- O-kay, so you two are like, friends now?

- No! I mean, I don't know, but one thing is sure: I won't forget what happened. I just think she deserve a second chance you know, to make things right. Just like you deserved one, in College.

He smiled at her. She was right. Where he'd be if she had say no for a second chance? She accepted, and here they are, now, happiest than ever. He leaned to kiss her.

- I love you.

She smiled lovingly.

- I love you too Baby.

Sam began to cough abruptly.

- Are you okay? Still not feeling well? Asked Mercedes, worried.

- I'm… Fine. _said Sam, coughing again and again_.

- Obviously not! _She put her hand on his forehead._ You have fever!

- I'm fine, Mercy. _He said, stepping back. _It's just a cold.

- No, it's not Sam. It's been over a week now; you need to see a doctor. _She said stressed._

- Don't worry about it honey. I don't want you to stress, it's not good… (_He coughed_) for… the baby. Now go back to Lisa, I'm going to sleep okay?

She sighed and let it go. He kissed her cheek and went upstairs. Mercedes rejoined Lisa. Maybe Sam was right, it was just a cold. No need to worry.

But it got worse. And Sam was hiding it. Mercedes asked him if he was feeling better, and he said that he recovered. He started throwing up at work, and he was getting really weak. Lisa notice, but she didn't say anything. He knew it wasn't "just a cold" anymore, it was more than that. But he didn't want to know, he needed to take care of Mercedes and the baby, and he needed to keep working.

Saturday came. And in every third Saturday of the month, there was the "Bro's night out", and "Girl's night out". Sam would hang out with Puck, Finn, Blaine,Artie, and Mike in a bar or somewhere else, while Mercedes would go to Kurt's to spend the night with the girls. At 6pm, Kurt came to pick up Mercedes. And Sam was waiting for the boys, they insisted to spend the night in his house. A couple of hours later, they came, with beers, pizzas and poker. They were laughing, eating, playing poker and having a good time, but suddenly Sam felt really dizzy. He got up from the table, and Puck rolled his eyes.

- Don't tell me you're quitting the party, what a bad play… Sam? _Asked Puck_

Sam closed his eyes and reached for the back of his chair. The boys looked at each other and got up.

- Hey dude you're okay? Asked Finn, frowning.

- Yeah… Just... Feeling a little…

He didn't have the time to finish, as he fainted, and black out.

When he woke up, he was in a bed, and 6 people were around him, staring at him, concerned. He frowned and looked clearly; it was his friends and a man in a white blouse.

- Sam? Can you hear me? I'm Doctor Milton. asked the man

Sam redressed himself slowly and nodded.

- Yeah… Where Am I? What happened?

- You're at the hospital _answered Blaine._ You fainted earlier, and you wouldn't wake up, so we brought you here. Luckily, there wasn't any paparazzi or anything.

- You seriously scared us , dude! Exclaimed Puck.

- Yeah, why wouldn't you tell us that you were sick?

- Because I'm not, it's just… I have a little cold since a few days, that's all, no big deal. Sam said, shrugging.

- Well, I'm sorry Mrs. Evans, but… there's more than that. Said the doctor sighing.

- Wh… What do you mean there's more?

- Well… _he looked at Sam's friend._

- You can talk in front of them, they're family.

The boys looked at the doctor, stressed by his behavior. Why was he feeling so sorry? What was wrong with Sam? The doctor sighed, and nodded.

- We examined you and…we found… uncontrolled cell growth in tissues of the lung. The coughing, the fever, the breathing difficulties, the weakness… that's not from a cold.

- Wh…What is it then?

- You have lung cancer. I'm sorry.

All the boys gasped in shock. Sam didn't move, unable to speak or react. He knew… Deep down he knew that it was more than a cold, but a _cancer_?. He closed his eyes, and sighed.

- How…How is it possible? I never had anything like that before…

- I know, but it can come from smoking, or the air pollution, the genetics… we found it on your routine chest radiograph. But, it's controllable, if we began the chemotherapy and do the surgery, and…

Sam wasn't listening anymore. This was a nightmare. "wake up, wake up, wake up, Sam! It's not happening…" he kept saying to himself. He directly thought of his family. His parents, his brother, his sister… How could he tell them that? And Mercedes? The baby? God, he was having a baby in less than 3 months… everything was so fucked up…

- … oing to be alright Sam, I promise. Said the doctor.

Sam just looked at the ground.

- Well, I have to go check on others patients. You spend the night here, and tomorrow we'll talk about the details, then you'll be able to go home. Do we have someone to call? A wife? Mother?

Sam thought about it. If he told Mercedes, she'll freak out and stress, it wasn't good for the baby. His parents would want to come, and he didn't want to disturb them. He needed to keep that to himself , for now.

- No, no one.

The boys looked at him, eyes widened. The doctor nodded and closed the door behind him. Finn stood up.

- Dude what are you doing? You need to tell Mercedes!

- No, no. Not now. She'll stress and…

- Of course she'll stress! _Exclaimed Artie._ It's normal, we all are stressed here! Don't act like it's nothing it's...

- She's _pregnant_ dude! And…

- And you have Cancer, Sam_. Said Blaine calmly_. You need to tell her you can't keep that from her, it's… serious. _Really serious. _

Sam sighed, suddenly angry.

- You think I don't know that? He snapped. Look, I know I have to tell her, and I will, but just not now. If she stressed, she'll get all worked up and the baby will be in danger. I can't risk that okay? I'll tell them all. Just not now. Promise me you guys won't tell anyone.

- And how are you going to keep this a secret? _Asked Puck cynical_. You think she's not going to notice the changes? Sam, I'm telling you, this will not end well…

- Promise me! _he insisted._

They all sighed and looked at each other.

- Okay _said Mike, shaking his head_. But we warned you.

Sam nodded and closes his eyes, too shaken up. They all climbed on the bed, to be close to him. He opened his eyes, looking at them, tears in his eyes. Finn patted his arm.

- No matter what, we'll be here bro. You're not alone.

They all nodded to agree with him. Sam smiled a little.

- I know, thanks guys. He said, before bursting into tears.

Normally, it would have been awkward, but right now, the boys didn't care, they wanted to cry too. They were afraid. They all hugged each other tightly.

It wasn't supposed to be like that. Everything was so great. He had his wife, his friends, his family, his career… He was so happy. And now, it all felt so unsure. Will he be able to see his daughter grow up? Getting married, or will he be there for the birth of Brittany and Santana's child? Or Kurt and Blaine's ? And what about Mercedes, the love of his life? Could he still say that they are "forever"? He didn't know. In fact, he didn't know anything anymore.

The boys stayed with him all night. Then in the morning, the doctor came, gave him some papers, medicine he should take for the moment, and scheduled an appointment. The boys insisted that, at least, Sam tell Mercedes that he was in a hospital. He sighed and called her. As he expected she ran at the hospital with the girls, crying hysterically. When the boys saw her reaction, they exchange a quick look with Sam, and understand; maybe he was right, it was better not to tell her for now. He told her that he fainted, and the doctor said it was nothing, he just needed to stop working for a while and rest. Mercedes sighed, relieved. The boys changed the rules, and decided to see each other every Saturday now. When the girls asked why, they didn't answer.

Brittany Santana Artie Quinn Tina and Mike flight back home to L.A, and the others went home.

* * *

The weeks became harder for the couple. Mercedes could barely move, now that she was 7 months pregnant, and she was really needy. Calling Sam for foods, for back rubs, waking him in the middle of night being horny, or because the baby kicked and she couldn't sleep, calling him when she needed to stand up because it was hard with her belly that has the size of a balloon, crying and being angry, and yelling at him when she was frustrated… Sam, being sick, was trying his best to help her, but it was really hard.

He called the work and told them that he'll be absent for a while, being sick. They understood. Then he texted Puck.

Sam 15:08: hey! U busy today?

Puck 15:11: No, just hanging out with my lil daughter. Why?

Sam 15:12: Could you come over? You can bring my niece if u want, I miss lil Amy

Puck 15:14: She miss ya too! But she has an appointment with the dentist, Lauren is taking her. Anyway why do u want me to come? You're unusually friendly ;)

Sam 15:15: I'm tired. The drugs the doctor gave me are making me sleepy and weak. Need someone to take care of Mercy.

Puck 15:17: Does I look like a nany? Call Kurt!

Sam 15:18: He doesn't know! I can't call the girls either.

Puck 15:20: It's why you should tell people dude! You need help!

Sam 15:22: PUCK…

Puck 15:35: Okay, okay! I'm on my way with the others.

Sam 15:37: "The others"?

Puck 15:48: Hey it's Blaine. Puck is driving. Anyway, Finn and I are coming too. ;)

Sam 15:41: Thanks guys ;). But when you come, don't tell her I asked you to come!

Puck 15:45: Don't worry; we wanted to see her anyway.

Sam 15:47: ;)

One hour later, they came, and helped Mercedes. Sam greeted them, leaved his phone on the table of the living room and went upstairs. Mercedes was super happy that the guys wanted to see her and spend time with her, so she didn't asked questions.

After a while, the guys decided to play at video games, as Mercedes wanted to rest. They helped her lying on the couch, told her to call of anything, and went upstairs to play. Mercedes was tired but couldn't sleep so she decided to play with Sam's phone. When she opened it, it was the conversation with Puck on the screen. She smiled, and began to read it, curious of what they talk about. But as she read, her smile fainted. "He doesn't know" , "you should tell people" " you need help"… She frowned. What the hell were they talking about? What was Sam hiding? She closed her eyes and took deep breaths.

- PUCK, FINN, BLAINE!

They came downstairs, to see her.

- You need something? Asked Blaine.

She looked at them intensely, and then throws the phone at Puck, who catches it and looked at the screen. He closed his eyes and shook his head, then showed to Blaine and Finn, who felt uneasy. Reading their faces, Mercedes had an answer. Something was going on.

- So, care to tell me what Sam is hiding?

* * *

Hmm... So... Don't be sad, Sam is a fighter! ;D

A pregnancy, a cancer... It's going to be hard ! but you'll see how it goes in the next chapter:** Mercedes-Sam explications!**

**I love you all! 3** see ya next week!

**Bibi.**

**Reviews are appreciated ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey Guys!**

**I DIDN'T FORGET YOU , I SWEAR!** It's just school... **It's kicking my butt right now!** I don't have time for me anymore! I'm sorry! I update today, and I'll see if I can update Wednesday too ! ;)

Thanks again for the reviews, it's incredible! :)

Here's the next chapter! Chapter 6! Hope you guys are going to like it! :D

( Can't wait to see **Glee's valentine episode**! I'm a Klaine shipper too so... I can't wait! And Tina? Seriously? Get over Blaine! and have you guys see the flight for Darren's birthday? awesome! :D )

**Love you all !**

**B**ibi.

**(Disclaimer: I own nothing.)**

* * *

- So? I asked you a question. _Mercedes said, harshly. _

The three boys looked at each other, uneasy. They couldn't tell her, they promised to Sam… But Mercedes wasn't giving in… Puck sighed. "I'm doing this for you, Sam." He said to himself.

- Something's wrong with Sam.

Blaine and Finn's eyes widened.

- Dude! What are you doi…

- She_ has_ to know, Finn! He can't keep that from her _replied Puck_

- Keep _what _from me? What the hell is happening guys!_ Yelled Mercedes, panicking. _

- Look, you need to talk to Sam. And_ quickly. said Puck. _

Mercedes never saw him so serious. It must be bad… Mercedes just ran, heading to the stairs, leaving the boys in the living room. Finn smacked Puck's arm.

- You idiot! We promised that we wouldn't tell her! He told you that he wasn't ready…

- Then when will he'd be? When he'll have lost all his hair? When he'll not be able to move anymore? _Puck sighed_. He needs help, he need his family, us. Mercedes had to know. I would have done the same for you. And besides, it's _Mercedes._ You can't lie to her.

Finn finally calmed down and nodded.

- I think we should leave. _Said Blaine._ They need to talk, and we've done enough damage.

Finn and Puck nodded, and the boys leaved.

* * *

Mercedes opened the bedroom to find Sam sleeping. She slammed the door, and Sam woke up immediately, jumping. When he saw his wife he relaxed and laughed.

- You scared me! he said, letting out a breath, I…

- What are hiding from me? Mercedes said, coldly.

Sam looked closer; Mercedes had tears in her eyes, and she was shaking. He redressed himself in the bed and frowned.

- Mercy? What's going o…

- Don't lie to me! _she yelled, tears streaming down her face._ I saw your messages with Puck. A-and he just t-told me that s-something wrong with you! I'm… I'm freaking out! So tell me! W-what are you hiding from me!_ she said, crying._

Sam closed his eyes. He knew it was a matter of time before his friends tells everything. He shook his head. He'll have a talk with them later. He sighed and opened his eyes; Mercedes was still standing by the door, crying, waiting for an answer. It was killing him to see her like that, and it wasn't good for the baby. That's why he wanted to wait, but now, he couldn't step back. He held out his hand to her.

- Come sit with me. I'm going to explain everything, okay?

Mercedes ignored his hand, and sat on the couch next to the bed.

- Talk. _she said in a weak voice._

He sighed. It was going to be difficult. How could he tell his pregnant wife that he has_ cancer_?

- When I went to the hospital, they didn't tell me that I have nothing. They… they found something on my chest radiograph... I... (_He sighed, and looked at her in the eyes, fighting back tears_) I have cancer, Mercedes.

Mercedes gasped, unable to move.

- Oh my.. Oh my god! She screamed, crying. She put her head in her hands.

Sam couldn't stand to see her like that. He stood up slowly, and went to her. When he touched her hands, she flinched and stood up to get away from him.

- Don't touch me! You lied! You told me that it was nothing, that you were f-fine! H-how could you do that!

- Mercy… I didn't want you to worry, you're pregnant and…

- AND WHAT?! _She was yelling now, _You think it's a reason to keep that kind of news from me?! I-I'm your wife, Sam! I should be the first who knows about these things, but no, I had to discover it from your friends! W-what if I hadn't look into your phone huh? Then what?

- I was going to tell you! It.. It just wasn't the right time, I was thinking about the baby okay, it killed me to lie to you but I didn't want…

The noise of Mercedes hand on Sam's face was direct. Sam touched his cheek that was burning him. Mercedes her shaky hand on her mouth, shocked by her acts.

- I-I'm s-sorry, I-I don't know why I did t-that, I-I'm…

- It's okay _Sam said, calmly. He sighed, and sat on the bed._ I deserve it. I'm sorry I lie to you, but I just wanted to protect you, I knew you'll get all worked up if you knew, I just… I was wrong I'm sorry.

Mercedes nodded and looked at the ground. She was so scared for Sam. The love of her life,her first and only, had cancer. _Cancer_! And she was _pregnant_. The thought that Sam may not be there to see Alicia growing, made her cry harder. She couldn't live without him, it just wasn't possible.

- No, baby don't cry… Come here _Sam held out his hand again, and this time Mercedes took it. He sighed relieved, and hold her close._

- I-I don't want y-you to d-d-die! I-It can't… I-I just… I-I can't! _She screamed, grabbing his shirt as if her life depended on that. _

Sam closed his eyes and kissed her forehead, consoling her. He wanted to tell her that he wasn't going to die and that they'll be fine, but he didn't know. Everything was questioned now. She cried harder, so much that, she fell asleep in his arms, exhausted. Sam put her in bed, and watched her sleep. Even sleeping, she seemed sad. He sighed and held her close, and fell asleep.

In the morning, Mercedes woke up. At first he felt peaceful but then she remembered the events of the night. She turned and looked at Sam, who was sleeping. She felt sadness, anger, and sorrow coming to her. She touched her big belly. "We're going to be fine baby, we're all going to be okay" she whispered to her belly. Sam woke up, and he opened his eyes to see his wife crying. He sighed and she looked at him.

- Oh! I didn't know you were up, she said, quickly wiping her tears.

- Mercy…

- I-I'm sorry! She said, crying harder, unable to stop. She was just so sad.

He hugged her, and then he faced her.

- Okay, this need to stop. He said gently. I'm here baby, I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere, not for a long time so don't…

- You d-don't know that

- Cancer is curable, baby. It will be hard, but it's curable. We're going to face it okay? Now I want you to stop crying, and smile. For me? He pouted.

She rolled her eyes.

- You're a dork she said, smiling.

He laughed.

- At least you smiled. Listen, I want you to be happy okay. It's killing me to see you like that… I'm going to be okay, baby. He said, kissing her cheek.

- Promise me something.

- Hmm?

- You'll never ever lie to me again. Don't hide anything from me again Sam, I-I can't…

- Shh, I promise. I promise baby, no more lies.

She rested her head on his chest.

- Now tell me exactly what the doctor told you.

He explained everything to her, and that he'll have an appointment in 2 weeks, to see when they could do the surgery. Until now, he just had to take several different drugs, and rest. Mercedes sighed.

- Okay. I'll ask some questions to the doctor at the appointment…

- Hum, you're sure you want to come? I mean, you're preg…

- Yes I pregnant Sam! Not invalid! She snapped. You need to calm down with this okay, stop using this as a reason for everything. I'm fine, she's fine. I can handle things.

Sam knew she wasn't just talking about the appointment. She was referring to his lies. He sighed, she was right.

- Okay, sorry.

- No, just… We're in this together okay? You have cancer, I'm in the process of accepting it, now we just need to find a way to get this thing out of your body. You need to tell our parents and our friends, you just can't keep that from them, they're family. So I'm going to call them all, and we'll tell them tonight okay?_ Together_.

Sam just stared at her. He admired her for how strong she was. He kissed her. She knew she needed to be, even if the only thing she wanted to do was crying. But she couldn't do that anymore. She needed to keep it together, for Sam and Alicia. She broke the kiss and smiled at him.

- I love you so much. I'll be here no matter what.

Sam smiled at her, touched.

- I love you more than anything _he hugged her._ And you too little one _he touched her belly._

Mercedes smiled.

- Speaking of her, it's time to feed her! I'm _starving_. _She said, standing up. Sam laughed. _You coming?

Sam stood up, took her hand, and they went in the kitchen to have breakfast. Then Mercedes called all their friends and family and said that it was "an emergency meeting", so the one who needed to, took a flight, and the others came.

* * *

At 7 pm, everyone was there. Sam's parents and Stacy and Stevie, Mercedes parents, the boys, and the girls. They all sat in the living room together, waiting for Sam and Mercedes , who went upstairs for a moment. People tried to make small talks, but they all were really worried.

- Do you know what this is about? Finally asked John.

The boys looked at each other, they had a pretty good idea of what was going on, but they weren't sure that the couple called all of them to announce that Sam's sick, so they kept it quiet. Rachel shrugged.

- We don't know. Mercedes just said that it was really important. I hope everything's okay_, she said, looking at her husband Finn, who looked away._

- Yeah, I'm sure it's good news! _Said Kurt, smiling at everyone, even if he was the most stressed. Blaine took his hand and squeezed it. _

_While…_

- Sam, we need to go downstairs. They're waiting. Mercedes said, for the 30th time.

- I know, I just... everyone is going to be sad, and cry… I don't want them to worry you know. It's going to be fine!

Mercedes sighed and took his hands.

- Baby, I know that you want to stay optimistic, and that's amazing, because otherwise I'll be crying all day, but we don't know for sure that everything is going to be okay. I hope with all I have that it'll be the case, but… we just don't know. So, you need to tell your family. They need to know about this. She squeezed his hands.

Sam sighed and nodded.

- Okay. Let's go.

The couple came downstairs, and everyone stopped their conversation. Everyone got up. They greeted the couple, Mary, Katherine, Stacy and Stevie, the grandmothers and the uncle and aunt who weren't around a lot, were shocked by Mercedes belly. They giggled like teenagers, and touched the belly. The grandfathers complimented Mercedes and hugged her. After that, everyone sat again, and the couple came in front of them.

- So, we called you all, because we have something to tell you guys… _began Mercedes._

- I-I'm sick_. Finished Sam_. I, huh, I have cancer. Lung cancer. _(Everyone gasped, shocked, except the boys, who just looked at him sadly. )_ . It's.. It's curable. But with time and a lot of … surgery. And… sometimes, it's not working…

- Oh my god! _Screamed Katherine, crying in John's arms._

- Mom, please… Don't cry. I don't want you guys to be sad, I'm going to be fine okay? I don't want you to worry, and…

He couldn't finish his sentence, as everyone came to hug him. All the girls were crying, and the boys were really emotional. Sam's parents were crying in Sam's arms and Mercedes parents in hers. They all promised to be there for him, and help Mercedes with the baby. After a big, emotional scene, they all decided to stay the night in the house with the couple. The girls went into the kitchen with Mercedes, to cook something for everyone, while Sam stayed with the boys in the living room, John and Paul asking for more details. Kurt rejoined the girls.

- I can't believe this is happening… Trouty mouth sick? I didn't expect that _said Santana cutting vegetables._

- Neither than I… _reply Rachel, wiping her eyes. She turned to Mercedes who was trying to keep it together. _Mercy, we're all here for you, we're going to help okay?

Mercedes smiled and nodded. Kurt, who was watching her the whole time, came close to her.

- It's okay to cry, Mercy. You don't have to keep it together in front of us _he told her._

She nodded, and began to cry in Kurt's arms.

- W-Why do y-you know me s-so well! _She said crying harder. _

He laughed, and cried too. The girls who were cooking stopped, and hugged them, crying too. After a while, they calmed down, and continue to cook. Then they called the boys and they all eat together, avoiding Sam's sickness subject. The house being big, all of their friends went to different occupations, to let the parents having a moment with their kids. Mary, Katherine, Paul, John, Sam and Mercedes sat in the couch of the living room.

- So, kids, started Paul, we want you to know we're all here for you. Don't be ashamed to ask for help okay_. _Sam,_ he said patting his shoulder,_ hang in there buddy. It's going to be okay.

- Yeah _agreed John_, my son is a fighter, I'm not worried.

Sam smiled. He knows that his dad and Paul were just putting in a strong face, because that's how they were, but he was glad. He had enough of tears. Katherine and Mary were quiet, trying to fighting back tears. Mercedes said something in Sam's ears that lighten up his face. He grinned and took her hands. They four looked at them questioningly.

- Moms, Dads _started Mercedes excited _

- We find the name of the baby! _Finished Sam, as always._

The mothers jumped excitedly, and the fathers laughed. _Finally a good news. _

- What it is?! _Asked Mary_

- Well, we name our little girl after the grandmothers Alice and Maria. Alicia! Exclaimed Mercedes

- What a beautiful gesture! Said Katherine. It's a beautiful name!

- We're not finish yet, said Sam grinning, her middle name is Katy, as Mary and Katherine.

Mary and Katherine's eyes widened.

- Y-you named her after us? _Asked Mary, touched._

They nodded, happy.

- Aww come here you two!

They hugged their mother, Paul and John watched them, smiling happily.

- What's going on? _Asked Stacy, as she entered with her brother_. If is there something to be happy about, I want to know! I _really_ need that right now.

Sam smiled at her sadly, and then he told her and Stevie. They hugged the couple, smiling widely. They continue to talk together, and then went to sleep. Mercedes and Sam were in bed, looking at each other.

- What an emotional night… _commented Sam. _

- Yeah… But everyone knows now, it's better.

- Yeah, I'm glad that we have so much people around us.. In case if, you know, something ever goes wrong…

- Don't talk like that _Mercedes stopped him firmly. _

_Sam sighed_

- Mercy, you know that it's a possibility…

- I don't want to hear it, Sam. I don't want to think about it, I don't want to talk about it, it's not going to happen, everything will be alright and that's it. Okay? I just… I can't. A life without you is not a possibility._ She said, tears in her eyes._

Sam held her close and kissed her forehead.

- Okay, I'm sorry.

- I love you,_ she said, closing her eyes. _

- Same here baby.

* * *

The weeks passed, and Sam was getting weaker. He barely could walk, and he kept throwing up all day. While, Mercedes was 8 months and 3 weeks, she could give birth at any moment. She couldn't really move from the bed, and Sam needed to be taking care of, and she couldn't be around him much as he was sick and she was pregnant, so the Evans and Jones decided to stay for a while, until the baby comes. Mercedes was staying at the house all day, and she was bored. So she called Kurt.

- Hey baby! What's up?

- Can you come over? I'm so bored. I want to go shopping!

- Hum, honey, no that I don't want to, but you can't really walk right now…

- Of course I can! Come on Kurt! Just come and pick me up! I can't stay in this house okay, there are my parents and Sam's parents behind my back every time I move, and I can't see Sammy because of the baby and his sickness… We don't sleep in the same bed anymore; I have to call him if I want to talk to him. _Call him_ Kurt! And guess who decided this? The parents! I feel like a teenager again. I _need_ to go out okay!

- Wow… Okay, I'm on my way!

She sighed. Things were getting a little heavy lately. The parents were trying to control everything! It was sweet, and she needed them to take care of Sam so it was cool, but _Phone Calls_? Seriously? A cancer is not that contagious! She dialed her husband number.

- Hey _said Sam, in a weak voice._

- How are you feeling? _she asked worried_

She heard him cough abruptly several times.

- Feeling amazing.

- Sam…

- Okay. My head is killing me I can't see the difference between black and white anymore, my stomach is rejecting every damn things I eat, and I'm hungry, and I never feel so weak in my life. Happy?

She sighed. This was bad.

- You took your pills?

- Yep. Still waiting for the effects though.

- I'm so sorry baby… I wish I could do something right now…

- Hearing your voice is already helping.

- Is that a line from a film?

- No, it's me being romantic. I see the effects.

She laughed.

- I love you. I miss you like crazy! And this "Phone calls" thing? What the hell? I mean, you're just next door!

- Don't want you to catch up my disease

- I . don't .care, I need to see you.

- Oh you don't want to see me right now. I'm horrible.

- Oh please, I saw you in a Pink suit. Nothing could ever be more horrible than that.

- I thought I was cute!

- Oh I said that?

He laughed. Kurt came in Mercedes room.

- I have to go baby! Kurt's here.

- I know, I can hear him from the room.

- Hi Sam! How are you doing?

- I'm … fine!

- It's me again, we need to go, I'll talk to you later. Rest baby okay? I love you!

Then she hung up. Sam sighed and fell asleep quickly.

Kurt and Mercedes went to NYC shopping center, after Kurt promised to the parents that he'll take good care of Mercedes. Mercedes was shopping excitedly. They went into a fancy store called Louis Vitton, Mercedes wanted a new purse. When she entered, the director of the store recognized her immediately, and made her comfortable. Then she took a purse, and try out, but the purse fell on the grown. Kurt was talking to Blaine on the phone, so she decided to pick it up herself. She took it, but, when she lifted up again, she felt suddenly wet and sticky. She looked at the ground, and gasped.

- KURT!

Kurt turned, clearly annoying to be disturb when he was talking with his husband, but then he looked at Mercedes and his eyes widened. Everyone in the store was panicking. Mercedes began to scream in pain.

- Oh my… Oh my god!

- What's happening? Asked Blaine, still on the phone

- Mercedes is in labor! Call Sam! Love you!

- Wha…

Kurt hung up and ran to Mercedes.

- Okay, take deep breath okay! One two , one two…

- Kurt just get me to the damn hospital! Yelled Mercedes.

Kurt and Mercedes, went as fast as they could to Kurt's BMW, but as they reached the car, the paparazzi came, and took flash. Kurt got Mercedes quickly in the car, and pushed some of the paparazzi to enter into his car. Then he drove quickly to the hospital.

While…

Sam was sleeping peacefully, when someone patted him on the arm. He groaned.

- Whaaaat?

- Mercedes is in labor!_ Yelled Katherine_. Blaine tried to call you but you didn't answer, stand up so I can help you get dressed and your father will drive you there!

Sam move so quickly off the bed, that he fell down. He stood up, her mother helped him, and within seconds, he was in the car with his parents, the Jones were in the other car next to them.

- Hurry up Dad! He said stressed!

He was happy, excited, terrified… All those feeling together. He was also pretty tired and weak.

- I'm almost there! Calm down.

- I can't ! I … Oh my god! What is the day today?

- You don't remember? I told you this morning… _said his Mom, worried._

- You did..? anyway , what is it!

- Saturday , June 19th.

June 19th ... Birth of Alicia Katy Jones Evans... He thought, dreaming . His father stopped the car, and run to ask for a wheelchair, Sam being too weak. He helped Sam to sit in it, and then run with the other members of the family, to ask where was Mercedes room.

Mercedes was now on a bed, her legs apart, screaming out of pain. Since she was a celebrity, the entire first floor of the hospital was for her, and the nurses and doctor had the obligation to switch off the phones and everything. She was squeezing Kurt's hand.

- WHERE THE HELL IS SAM!

- He's coming, he's on his way. Take deep breaths sweetie.. Ahhh my hand Mercy!

Mercedes loosen her grip, and took deep breaths. The nurse came. She looked between Mercedes legs and smiled.

- It's time!

Mercedes panicked.

- Wh-what? No! Sam's not here yet! I can't…

- We have to go, Mrs Evans…

- NO! I'm waiting for him! Kurt call him again! AHHHH _she screamed out of pain._

- Mercy!

She looked and saw Sam sitting in a wheelchair, their parents behind. They came closer, and Sam took his hand and kissed her cheek. She smiled, but then she screamed out of pain again.

- We need to go now! _Said the nurse_

They took Mercedes to the labor room, and Sam entered, while the parents and Kurt waited with the others who just arrived in the waiting room. Sam took her hand, while she was screaming.

- Take deep breaths baby, okay!

- IT'S NOT THAT SIMPLE! She yelled, squeezing his hand.

- Mercy, my haaaand

- I DON'T CARE! I'M SUFFERING RIGHT NOW BECAUSE OF YOU SO SHUT UP!

Sam just wanted to laugh. She was so crazy right now, but he knew she'll kill him if he laughed.

- Okay, now Mrs Evans, I want you to push okay? In a count of 3! 1…2….3!

Mercedes screamed and pushed, and squeezed Sam's hand. She pushed a second time, and then rested her head on the pillow.

- Good job! Take deep breaths okay!

- It's good baby, _continue encouraged Sam._ I'm so proud of you, you're amazing

Mercedes smiled at him, while taking deep breaths.

- Okay now, the last round! I need you to push harder this time okay! Give everything you have!

- Oh my god, I can't do this _she shook her head, crying._

- Yes you can baby! It's the last one! And then we'll see our beautiful daughter. Just one push and it over. Come on you can squeeze my hand as hard as you want!

She laughed and nodded.

- Okay! In a count of 3 Mercedes! 1…2….3!

- AHHHHHHH _she screamed, squeezing Sam's hand, who was suffering with her._

Then she heard a beautiful little cry, and it was over. Mercedes sighed, crying. Sam stood up slowly from the chair, and leaned to kiss her.

- I love you, you're amazing _he said, emotional._

The nurse came to the couple, and gave the baby to Mercedes. When they saw her, Mercedes and Sam began to cry, unable to speak. She was so beautiful… a tan skinned little baby girl, with green bright eyes… She was perfect.

- What's her name asked the Nurse, smiling at them.

- Alicia Katy Jones Evans answered Sam, touching the little baby's hand.

- Alicia Katy Jones Evans, 2.2 pounds, born at 4:12 pm, on June 19th. Said the Nurse.

The couple smiled at each other and kissed. This moment was perfect, their little family was complete.

* * *

Aww they're too cute! ;)

**Hope you liked it! Next: The reaction of the family, Sam's illness, Alicia, and more! **

**Review are loved! :) **

**See you soon guys! **

**Love, Bibi.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi guys!**

**Sorry for the late update**, I have a lot of exams… This chapter is **longer**, to make it up to you ;)

Oh! About the baby's weight: I was wrong, thanks for telling me that 2.2 wasn't good, I didn't know… So it's just an error, the baby is healthy, don't worry! :D

**Thanks for your amazing reviews as always, I'm so happy!** And have you guys seen the last episode of glee?! (of course you have :p) SO many things to say! First: KLAAAAINE :D **Come What May ? it was INCREDIBLE**. Guys, they are endgame 3 ! Then Santana! She was so funny! I missed her ;) and of course Darren & Heather killed "Shout"! The 500th number guys! It's been such an** incredible journey**, can't believe it.

**Anyway, here's the 7th chapter! Enjoy it! You'll be happy with this one ;)  
**

**Bibi. ***

* * *

They all were in Mercedes room; Sam was sitting next to her on bed, watching his little girl.

- I'm sure she'll be a model later, I mean, look at her! She's beautiful! _Kurt said looking at the little baby girl in Mercedes arms. _

The couple laughed.

- Yeah, maybe _Mercedes said, looking tenderly at Alicia. _

She never felt so happy in her life. Seeing this little baby that she and Sam created was… incredible. She looked at her husband, smiling, tears in her eyes. Her smiled fainted when she saw how pale Sam was. He put his head in his hands. Mercedes looked at her family, they all were worried too.

- Sam… Are you okay? _Asked Katherine moving close to him._

- I'm… I'm fine…

He wasn't fine. Not at all. His view was so blurry that he couldn't open his eyes anymore. His father noticed.

- You're obviously not fine. You can't even open your eyes, let's get you home, you'll come back tomorrow…

Sam opened his eyes.

- Dad, I'm okay, look, I can even stand up.

The next thing his father saw was his son falling down and passing out. Mercedes screamed, and the boys ran to Sam. Finn ran to call a doctor.

* * *

When Sam woke up, he realized that he was lying on a bed that wasn't his. He opened his eyes slowly, and saw that all of his friends and family were around him. Mercedes was next to him, in a wheelchair, her parents behind her. Her eyes was red and puffy, she smiled sadly at him. He turned to see his mother crying in his father's arm and his friends were standing up, looking at him sadly. Then he remembered that he fainted earlier. He sighed.

- Damn, I'm sorry guys I didn't want to freak you ou…

- Hey you have nothing to be sorry for, _said Paul quickly;_ it's not your fault.

He nodded. He hated situations like that. Seeing everyone so sad, just because of him… It killed him. It was supposed to be a happy moment. The birth of his little girl! It wasn't supposed to be about his cancer again, there was something to be happy for. Speaking of his little girl, he looked around, frowning.

- Where's Alicia?

His mother, who calmed down, came close and took his hand.

- She's with the nurse… They needed to do some test, before she can go home with you. _Said Katherine, her voice shaking. _

He hugged her tightly, as to tell her that he was okay. Even if he wasn't… Someone knocked. The doctor entered.

- Hey you woke up. How are you feeling? I'm Doctor Milton, from the last time. They called me to tell me that you were here. Since you're my patient, I came.

- Yeah I remember you. I'm feeling… dizzy… My head is killing me.

- Hmm… _he examined him._ You have an extreme fever too… Okay I'm going to give some drugs more efficient._ And he turned to Mercedes and the parents. _We'll need to talk about the surgery. I thought we could wait till the next appointment, but … It's more serious than I thought. _He said, gravely._

Everyone in the room closed their eyes or shook their heads, sad as ever. Mercedes bits her lips, trying to keep it together. Kurt noticed, took her hand and squeezed it.

Later, their friends had to go home, but promised to come back when they could. The parents stayed, Stacy and Stevie came, Stacy crying hysterically. Sam comforted her. And then the doctor entered in the room, and explained the situation.

- So, we need to do the surgery as soon as we can. Tomorrow would be the best. But we can do two surgeries. One, that is safe, but it's not always working, and you'll have to do it several times, or the other, that is more risky, but works. If it works, you are cancer free, but if it doesn't works… you may not wake up…

- Oh god… _started Katherine, shaking her head. _

- I'll let you some time to decide._ Said Doctor Milton before living. _

Sam just stayed quiet. He was torn… He wanted the surgery to works, but if he played safely, he couldn't be sure that it was going to work… He looked at his wife helplessly. She looked at him, and then at the ground. She has been so quiet since he woke up… He frowned, he was about to ask her what was going on but his mother talked.

- I think you should do the first one honey _she said grabbing Sam's hand._ It's safe.

Mercedes parents and John nodded agreeing. Stacy stood up from her chair.

- I think you should go for the second one, Sam.

- _What?_ Said Mercedes, who talked for the first time.

Stacy looked at her and sighed. She turned to face Sam.

- Listen, you want this whole thing to be over with and just bad memories don't you? So I think the second one is better. The first one is safe, but not working. The second one works Sam! And…

- And he could _die_, _said Mercedes suddenly angry._ It's better to play safe and…

- You know it's not going to work Mercy…

- You don't know that, you don't know anything, you're not sure that the other is going to work, what if it doesn't? Then what?!

- Mercy… _started her father._

- No! The second one is not a possibility okay?

Mary sighed.

- Well, that's up to you Sam… what do you think? _She asked him._

- You want the first one right? _Said Mercedes._

Sam looked at his parents, then at his sister who looked at him with the "you know I'm right Sam, do the right thing" look, and then at his wife, who was getting confused by his silence. He didn't know what he wanted, the only thing he knew, was that he wanted everything to be over, to be able to move on, and concentrate on his life with his wife and daughter… and if he do the first one and it don't work, he'll have to do others and others… It's never going to end, and it will continue for years. He sighed.

- I… I don't know, Mercy. _He said, looking sadly at her._

Mercedes just stared at him. Was it really happening? She shook her head and threw her arms in the air.

- Unbelievable. You know what? Do whatever you want. You want to kill yourself? Go ahead! I'm going to see _our daughter._ You remember her? Because it doesn't seem like it, when you decide to make such irresponsible choices!_ She said, looking at him angrily. She turned to her parents_. Dad, can you bring me back to my room? I'll call the nurse and she'll bring Alicia, I think they're finish with the test.

- Mercy… _started her dad, feeling uneasy. _

- Dad! Please.

He sighed and took her wheelchair, looking at Sam, sorry. Mercedes quit the room with her father, tears in her eyes. Sam looked at the ground, more desperate than ever. When everything got so fucked up? Stacy patted his arm.

- She'll come around _she said gently._

- Yeah_ agreed Mary_, We'll talk to her…

- No, she's right. I'm a father now… What if.. What if it goes wrong? I'll not just leave Mercedes, but also my daughter… _he sighed_ I need to talk to her.

* * *

John dragged Sam in front of Mercedes room. The door was half open; Mercedes was on her bed, Alicia in her arms. She was whispering things to her. Mercedes parents went home to change, and Sam's parents were going too. Sam was about to enter in the room, but he stopped and listened to Mercedes.

- My little Ali, mommy loves you so much you know that? And daddy too… even if he's being silly right now… _she sighed._ You and your daddy are… my life. I can't live without you two. And…_ she began to cry._ Daddy may go away… because he's making wrong choices. You don't want it to happen don't you? _(Alicia made a noise.)_ Yeah, me neither. What would we do without him hmm? Mommy can't live without her heart... And her heart is... _she cried harder._

- It's me _said Sam entering in the room, tears in his eyes. She looked sadly at him. He took her daughter's little hand._ Your mommy has my heart and I have hers. And she's right, Daddy is silly sometimes, he doesn't think. But, this time he decided to do the right thing and stop making wrong choices. He loves you two too much to risk anything. He looked at Mercedes.

She sighed in relief.

- You're doing the first one?

- I'm not going anywhere_, he said, taking her hand_. I hesitated, because I so want this whole thing to be over. I want to start raising our child, and continue my life with you. But, if it's not working, we'll be here for years. Doing surgery all over again until it works. I wasn't sure I was able to handle it. But then I thought about what you said, and you're right. I'm a father now; I need to think about my family first, before myself. My daughter can't live without a father. I'm sorry I'm this long to understand things all the time. _He kissed her daughter forehead_. I love you. _Then he leaned to kiss Mercedes. She responded to the kiss._ And I love you baby.

Mercedes nodded, looking at her daughter before closing her eyes and bursting into tears. She realized that Sam and Stacy were right, deep down she always knew. She really didn't wanted to spend all of her time in hospitals, so maybe, yes, the second surgery was better, but she was _so_ afraid. Sam couldn't hold her, as she had Alicia in her arms and he was too weak to stand up by himself. He squeezed her hand, and kissed it.

- Baby… what is it? _he asked, sad._

- I-If it's not w-working… I-I w-want you t-to try the s-second one. Y-you're right, we can't l-let it last f-for years.

He sighed. He knew how hard that was for her, and how much courage it asked. She lowered her head, and he kissed her forehead.

- Okay, if it doesn't work, we'll try the second one. It's going to be okay, I promise. I love you, it's okay…

He spent half of the night comforting her, and playing with his little girl, before going to sleep in his room, his surgery in the morning.

In the morning, Mercedes dressed, it was time for her and the baby to go home, and it was also time for Sam to go on surgery. She wore a simple jean with a black shirt. She sat on the bed, and sighed. "God, please, it has to work. I'm begging you" she said closing her eyes. Someone knocked at the door; she opened her eyes and smiled. Her mother had Alicia in her arms, and Sam's mother was behind, holding a baby bag.

- Hi guys _said Mercedes,_ hey you _she said to Alicia kissing her nose. The baby laughed, and Mercedes smiled widely, this little thing could bring so much happiness in no time! _

- Ready to see your husband and then go home? _Asked Mary, smiling. _

- I don't' know if I'm going home Mom, maybe you guys could take care of Alicia there, while I stay at the hospital, I don't…

- Mercy, _said Katherine,_ you need to take care of yourself and your daughter. Sam will be in surgery for hours. Your daughter needs you. We'll be here, if something happens, we'll call you okay?

Mercedes sighed, and nodded.

- It's just that… you know, without Sam it doesn't really feel like _home_…

Katherine hugged her tightly.

- I know sweetie. It'll be over in no time okay

Mercedes nodded, and took Alicia from her mother. The baby started making noises and smile when her mother took her. Katherine and Mary were in awe.

- She already recognizes you _said Mary smiling widely. _

Mercedes laughed, kissing Alicia's cheeks.

- Yeah… Let's go see your daddy!

Sam was in bed, ready to go to the surgery. He was a little stressed. He hoped with everything he has that it will work. It had to. The girls knocked and entered in his room. Sam smiled when he saw his wife and baby. Mercedes sat close to him on the bed, and gave him his daughter. Alicia looked at him, like he was a statue to contemplate. She touched his nose and he laughed.

- You like my face huh? What if I touch your nose_? (Alicia made a noise)_ oh you like it huh? You like it!

The three women looked at them, they were adorable. He was definitely becoming a good father. Mercedes kissed his cheek, and he smiled at her. The doctor came.

- Hi! _He said to the girls_. Sam you're ready?

He sighed and nodded. He kissed her daughter in every part of her face before handing her to her mother. Mercedes took her, and leaned to kiss Sam deeply.

- I love you; it's going to be fine _he reassured her._

- I know. I love you too. We'll be here when you wake up.

- I know _he said, smiling lovingly at her._

Katherine and Mary said goodbye to him, John and Paul called Sam as they were at work, and within second, Sam was in surgery.

A car was waiting for Mercedes in the back of the hospital. When they arrived home, Mercedes went in the beautiful nursery, and put Alicia in her crib, as she was sleeping in her arms. She sat on the rock chair, and looked at her beautiful daughter who was sleeping peacefully. Her phone vibrated, she had a text.

_Kurt 11:08: Heard that Sam entered in surgery. You okay? Want me to come over? _

_Mercy 11:10: No it's fine; I'll call u when I hear from the hospital. _

_Kurt 11:12: You sure you're okay? How's Alicia? _

_Mercy 11:14: We're both fine Kurt, don't worry. _

_Kurt 11:15: Hmm… Call me if anything okay? Love u _

_Mercy 11:16: Me too babe, thanks. _

Mercedes sighed and took a book, to distract her. Sam will be okay. She has to believe that.

30 minutes later, the door rang. Mercedes looked at the crib, Alicia was still asleep. She stood up and closed the door quietly, and went downstairs. She opened the front door.

- Lisa? she asked confused.

- Hi, Mercedes! I'm sorry to come unexpectedly, but I didn't heard from Sam in a long time, and at work they wouldn't tell us what's going on with him, so I came to take some news. Is he here? And I heard that the little girl is born? Alicia right? I'm so happy for you!

Mercedes sighed, closing her eyes. Lisa's smile fainted.

- Mercedes? Are you okay? _She asked worried. _

- Hum yeah, come in.

Lisa frowned and entered in the house. They sat on the couch.

- Mercedes, what's going on? I know… We started wrong, but now we're almost …friend. You can tell me.

She was right, after that afternoon watching The Middle together; Lisa came a lot when she was pregnant. She could tell her right?

- Sam… Sam is sick. _She said gravely._

Lisa held her breath.

- S-sick, like a cold or…

- Sick like he has cancer and is in surgery right now.

Lisa gasped in shock.

- Oh my… I'm so sorry, Mercedes, I…

A noise was heard, it was Alicia, she was crying. Mercedes sighed and stood up.

- I-I'm going to check on Alicia. I'll be right back.

Lisa nodded, smiling sadly at her. Mercedes went upstairs, and Lisa took her phone. She dialed a number quickly, and looked around, to see if Mercedes was coming back.

- Hello?

- Josh? It's Lisa. Listen, I have one big scoop for you.

* * *

Mercedes stayed with Lisa for a while, Lisa saw the baby for the first time, and then she said that she had someone to see so she leaved. Mercedes fed Alicia, and then she changed her diaper pretty quickly (thanks to Kurt's games at the baby shower), then she sat in the rock chair, with Alicia in her arms, who was looking at her. As much as she tried not to, she couldn't stop thinking of Sam. It's has been 10 hours, and still no news, no phone calls… She sighed, kissed Alicia's cheek before putting her in her crib. Her phone rang. She looked at the ID and answered quickly.

- Mom! Finally!

- Sorry sweetie, the doctor just came. He told us that he finished the surgery. Sam is now recovering. They put him in his room, his parents are with him.

Mercedes sighed, relieved.

- Okay, I'm on my way.

- Honey, he's not going to wake up now, you can come tomo…

- No, no. I need to see him, I'm getting crazy here.

- Okay...

- Okay, see you in a bit.

Mercedes prepared herself and Alicia; she put her in the baby seat of her BMW and drove to the hospital. When she arrived near the parking, she wasn't ready for what happened next. Around 50 paparazzi run to her car, and took photos of her and the baby. It was crazy. She couldn't even get out of the car! Her father and John came in her rescue. They pushed the paparazzi; Mercedes took Alicia, cover her and began to walk really fast to the front door of the hospital, her father and John behind her.

- Mercedes!

- When is your next album?

- Mercedes! Is it your daughter? What's her name?

- Mercedes! How's Sam doing? Heard he has cancer!

Mercedes stopped abruptly, and turned to the paparazzi.

- Wh-what did you say?

The paparazzis took advantage of that moment to take more pictures of Alicia.

- Mercy, walk! _Ordered her father, pushing her with John._

They finally reached the front door, and closed it. Katherine Evans and Mary Jones ran to them.

- This is crazy!_ Yelled Mercedes father_, I'm calling the security!

- Yeah, _agreed John,_ I'm going to talk to the director of the hospital, we asked for privacy!

- Are you okay sweetheart? _Asked Mary, worried. Mercedes nodded and gave her Alicia._

- W-what the hell was that? W-what are they doing here? Did you hear what the guy said? He said he heard Sam has cancer! He knows, so everyone knows!

- Oh god _said Katherine, sighing. _

Mercedes sat on the chair behind her, and sighed.

- I just wonder _how _they knew, _who_ told them…

John came next to her and patted her arm.

- Don't worry we'll find out okay? Now, Paul and I are going to call the security and talk to the director. We'll rejoin you in Sam's room after.

Mercedes nodded and gave him a small smile. She stood up, and went in Sam's room with Katherine and Mary who was holding Alicia. And there began the wait. Katherine and Mary were playing with Alicia, while Mercedes was sitting next to Sam's bed, holding his hand. He was lying on the bed, looking extremely pale… It was so hard for her to see him like that. She retained her tears; she needed to be strong. After a while, Paul and John entered in the room. They said that the director apologized and that they will be security all around the hospital from now on. Mercedes relaxed a little, but she was still bothered. Who told them? No one besides her friends… No, it couldn't be them; they wouldn't do that to her and Sam. Right?

She sighed, tired. They all spent the night there, Alicia slept in the nursery of the hospital. When they woke up in the morning, Sam was the same. So, Paul and John decided to go to work and come back later. Mary and Katherine went to the store. Mercedes took Alicia from the nursery, and when she came back in the room, her mother and Katherine were putting food and coffee on the little table. Katherine took Alicia from her.

- Hey you two! We bought food. You didn't eat dinner yesterday; I don't even know if you ate lunch, so sit and eat, and I'll feed Alicia, I prepared her bottle.

Mercedes looked at the bed; Sam was still the same. She sighed and ate with her mother while her mother in law was feeding Alicia.

- Don't you guys have work? You're always here; I don't want you to have any trouble at work because of…

- Hey, don't worry about it honey _said Katherine_, we talked about it, and we agreed that John and your father will work, while your mother and I take a couple of days to help you. Plus it's family, we're here no matter what.

Mary nodded to agree, and Mercedes smiled, thankful. She turned to look at Sam, and sighed.

- He's still not waking up…

- It's only been one day sweetheart _said Mary_, he'll wake up.

- D-did the doctor told you… t-the results? _Asked Mercedes stressed. _

- No, he said he's waiting for Sam to wake up first.

Mercedes nodded. She grabbed her cup of coffee with a shaking hand. Katherine noticed.

- Hey, relax. It's going to be fine. We just need to be patient.

Mercedes smiled at her, and took Alicia. The baby was looking at her, making noise. She was so beautiful with her bright big green eyes. She played with her, while talking to her mothers, all the afternoon. The night came; Paul and John rejoined the girls. Mercedes handed Alicia to John; she needed to change her clothes. When she came back, she sat on the chair next to Sam's bed, and took his hand again. She was going to stand up to take a magazine, but stopped when she felt a squeeze. A squeeze from Sam's hand.

- Oh my … Oh my god, guys! He's waking up!

The parents came closer to the bed. Sam slowly opened his eyes. The first thing he saw was his wife, kissing his hand, crying and laughing at the same time.

- I'm calling the doctor! _Said Paul, running._

John came closer, smiling with Alicia in his arm, Katherine kissed Sam's forehead.

- Honey? Do you hear us?

- Water, please._ He asked his voice dry._

Mary gave him a glass of water, he drunk and they helped him redress himself. He looked at Mercedes, who was smiling widely at him.

- Hey baby _he said, smiling back._

- Hey you. _She said, kissing his hand._

The doctor entered with Paul, smiling.

- Hi Sam, how are you feeling?

- Hmm… I'm tired. But better, really, I feel much better.

- Good, that's good. So, I have the results.

Everyone held his breath. Sam squeezed Mercedes hand.

- What is it?

- Well, Mr. Evans, the surgery went really well, I'm happy to tell you that, for now, you're cancer free. It could always come back, in 6 months or in 10 years, we don't know. But for now, you're healed. Of course you'll have to be very careful, eating healthily. Eating well is important before, during, and after cancer treatment. You need the right amount of calories to maintain a good weight. You also need enough protein to keep up your strength. Eating well may help you feel better and have more energy. You'll need regular checkups such as every 6 months. Checkups help ensure that any changes in your health are noted and treated if needed. If you have any health problems between checkups, contact me. You'll also have to take some drugs the next 6 months. And no smoking or anything! We'll keep you here two more days to examine you and be sure that everything is alright, and then you'll be able to get out of here _said the doctor laughing at the last part._

Everyone screamed of joy, Mary hugged Paul, Katherine was crying and hugged the doctor tightly, John was dancing with Alicia, and Mercedes was crying, kissing Sam, and hugging him. She never felt so relieved in her life. Her husband was okay. He was cancer free! It could come back, but right now she didn't care, all she knew is that, Sam, the father of her child and the love of her life wasn't going to die.

Sam cried too. He tried so hard to be strong the past few months, now he could breathe. Everything was going to be fine again! Maybe his life was going to change, he'll eat less MacDonald, and he'll have to take a lot of medicine but he really didn't mind.

They calmed down eventually, and Katherine immediately called Stacie and Stevie, and Mercedes called their friends to announce the good news. They all decided that they'll do something to celebrate soon.

The Jones and Evans decided to go home at Mercedes and Sam's house with Alicia, to leave the couple together for the night. They'll stay a couple of day more, and then they'll go back to their town.

Mercedes rejoined Sam on the bed, her head rested on his shoulder, their bodies entwined.

- You were right about the first surgery; I should listen to you more often.

- Yeah you should! _(He laughed),_ no seriously, we weren't sure that it was going to work, but I'm so glad it did. I think god heard me.

- Yeah … I can't wait to go back to normal. Raising Alicia, going back to work… I'm glad we didn't tell anyone. It would have been so tiring to go on interviews and talk shows to talk about it, and explain. It's private, you know?

Mercedes bits her lips. Damn, she forgot about the incident with the paparazzi.

- Yeah, about that… I think everyone knows baby.

- WHAT?

Sam moved and Mercedes straightened, sighing. She told him the whole incident. He looked at her confused.

- But who could have told them?

- I don't know…

- Puck maybe?

- No, no we're not going to accuse our friends, Sam

- It can only be them! It's obviously not our parents or Stacie and Stevie. So, it's them.

Mercedes sighed.

- We'll ask them. Let's not talk about it now. Right now, I want to cuddle with my healthy husband.

He smiled and took her in his arms. He kissed her hair. She closed her eyes.

- I love you.

- I love you more.

* * *

In the morning, someone patted Mercedes arm, so she woke up, to find a really stressed Kurt in front of her.

- Kurt? What are you doing here? What time is it?

- 9 am, but whatever, There's something you need to see!

- How did you even enter here?

Sam woke up.

- Mercy what's going o… Kurt?

He rolled his eyes, and handed them a magazine. Mercedes sighed.

- Seriously Kurt?

- Just look!

They looked at the cover, it was a photo of Mercedes trying to hide Alicia, it was the day of the incident. The title was "The Evans- A broken family?".

- What the hell? _Said Sam_

- That was the day of the incident with paparazzi!

- Look page 12! There's an article about you.

Mercedes turned the pages quickly and they began to read.

_" TheReporter Magazine have big news for you today! Mercedes and Sam's fans, prepare tissues! _

_ A couple of days ago, one of Sam's coworker finally told us what we've been dying to know: What's going on with Sam! The boy has been missing lately on the set of "The Fighter" film, and the famous singer Mercedes hasn't been out a lot, like she used to. We thought it was because of the arrival of the little baby girl, but nope, it's something else! _

_Sam Evans, the famous actor of 28 years old is dying. No we're not kidding! We had the confirmation of one person close to the couple. He's sick, and has cancer. The photo that you see on the cover is Mercedes, going to the hospital, to spend her last times with him and their daughter. As you can see by her clothes, and lack of makeup, she's taking it really hard. And we are too! _

_We feel so sad for the young parents! But Mercedes don't worry, we're with you! Sam will always be in our hearts._

_We found Sam's fan mail address! You can write him on the address below! Do it now, before it's too late! "_

Mercedes and Sam looked at each other, shocked.

- Oh my god. They think you're dying!

- This is crazy. I don't know if I should laugh or cry right now. It's ridiculous!

- Yeah well people don't know that! _Exclaimed Kurt_, they actually think that you're dying! Fans are getting crazy, and the channels are passing documentary about your life on TV! You guys need to do something! A TV conference or something to calm people!

- Yeah, when I'm out of here, I'll call my agent and we'll do something. But first, I want to find who the hell is telling all those things to the media! They said "one of Sam's coworker", I didn't tell them!

- Oh god. _Exclaimed Mercedes_

- What?

- Lisa. I told her! She came at the house and she asked questions about you and…

- Oh my god…

- I'm so sorry baby; I thought I could trust her!

- Well _said Kurt,_ you obviously can't.

- I'm going to kill her. _Mercedes said angrily. _

Later, Mercedes and Kurt (Sam insisted that Kurt accompanied her) went to Lisa's house. She opened the door.

- Oh Mercedes! How…

- Cut the crap. What the hell is wrong with you? Why did you do that? Why can't you just leave us alone?

Lisa lost her smile.

- W-what are you talking about?

- Like you don't know! _Exclaimed Kurt_, We're talking about that! _He throws her the magazine. _

- Oh, that. Well, what's wrong with it? You told me that Sam has cancer, and I thought that people had the right to know too. _Lisa said, like it was normal._

- Have you lost your freaking mind?! _Yelled Mercedes_, I didn't said that he was dying! And whether we tell to people or not it's not your decision to make, you had no right! I don't want to see you near me or my family again, or I swear you're going to regret it!

- Sam's going to tell the truth to the media anyway, and they're all going to see how crazy you are._ Said Kurt, angry._

- Oh really? I'm the crazy one? She's the one lying around, saying that her husband has cancer!

- HE HAD CANCER! But he's fine now, he's cancer free! And I never said that he was dying! You made that up, you crazy bitch! I'm done talking with you, and soon, the media too! I've been so kind with you, giving you a second chance even after you tried to seduce my husband, but I'm done! I never want to see you again!

And with that, Mercedes and Kurt were gone, leaving a guilty Lisa in her front door.

* * *

The months passed, Sam was out of the hospital and back home, feeling better than ever, he called his agent and the next day he was on TV and interviews all day to explain everything and reassuring people.

They had a little party with their friends and family at their house to celebrate Sam's recovery. All of them bring their kids this time. Mike and Tina came with Nathalie their little girl of 1 year, Kurt and Blaine came with their surrogate who was giving birth soon(Kurt was excited because their little boy would have the same age as Alicia), Quinn and her husband Derek came with their little girl of 3 years, Sophia. Rachel and Finn came with their twins of 5 years Julia and James. Puck and Lauren came with their little daughter of 5 year, Amy. Lauren announced that she was expecting another! And the others who don't have kids Brittany and Santana, Artie and Sugar, Stacy and Luke, and Stevie and Laura came along.

Mary, Katherine, John and Paul went back home, and Mercedes started to work again. She loved being a mom but she needed to get back to business. Sam decided that he wanted to be a stay at home dad for a while, feeling like he didn't spent enough time with his little as he was sick. He called the producer of the film; he did the entire scenes he had to do for the film before going. He avoided Lisa, and glared at her when she was looking at him. He couldn't stand her anymore, it was too much. He said goodbye to the crew, he'll see them again later, when they'll start to do the promoting of the film (red carpet, conference…).

The first day of being a stay at home Dad was hard. They were in the kitchen; Mercedes was late so she was running everywhere, while Sam was looking at her, holding his little girl who was making noises.

- Oh my gooood I can't find those keys!

- Here. Said Sam, handing them to her.

- Thanks… And my phone! Damn! Where is he?

- Over there. He said, pointing the counter of the kitchen.

Mercedes sighed, smiling at him. She took her phone and kissed him.

- You're the best. Well, I have to go. Say goodbye to mommy! _She said taking Alicia from her father. She held her close. _You sure you can handle a whole day alone with her? I can call Rachel or Tina, I'm sure…

- Oh come on baby! I got this, I'm sure It's not that hard anyway.

She rolled her eyes. She remembered her first days with Alicia, when Sam was sick, and it was some reaaally heavy days.

- Okay then I'll leave you two alone _she said, giving Alicia to her father. _Call me if anything okay? Love you both, bye!

Sam sighed.

- So, it's just you and me today huh? It's going to awesome! What do we do first? I propose… we eat! (Alicia made a noise) Okay, let's do that! Do you like pancakes? Mommy will kill me if I give you pancakes, let's stick to the milk!

He opened the fridge, but then remembered.

- Damn, you guys drink special milk right? With powder and stuff… I forgot to ask your mommy about that… I'm not going to call her, she'll be too happy about it… Let's call... Uncle Puck!

Sam dialed his best friend's number. Puck picked up, and a lot of noise was heard.

_- Hello?_

_- Puck? What are you doing?_

_- Wait a sec. Hey Mimi, Uncle Sam's on the phone, I'm going to talk to him, then we'll continue our game okay? Good girl! Sorry, I was singing with Amy. So, what's up Sammy?_

_- Do you know how to do a bottle? For babies?_

_- I learned once. I don't remember though. Call Mercy!_

_- I can't! She'll think I can't do it by myself._

_- Well, you can't._

_- Just … Give me Lauren!_

_- O-kay…_

Sam sighed. Alicia was observing him, he smiled at her.

_- Hey Sam! Wanted to talk to me?_

_- Yeah, I was wondering… How do I make my baby's feed?_

Lauren explained to him step by step, and at the end, a bottle was made. He thanked her, and fed Alicia. When she finished it, she began to cry and wouldn't stop. Sam tried everything. Distract her with toys, singing… but she wouldn't stop crying and it was so frustrating! The house was a mess and he was so tired. He rubbed her back, and then a soft burp was heard and she stopped crying. He sighed. He sat on the couch, Alicia lying on his chest. She fell asleep quickly, so he put her in her crib, and collapsed on the couch. But less than 2 hours later, a cry was heard. He took her. Her diaper needed to be change, so he did it. But he was struggling, and the baby was moving, crying hysterically, so the pooh went everywhere and it was dirty. He decided to give her a bath, and thank god it was easy. After the bath, she stopped crying. They went downstairs and they fall asleep together, on the couch.

When Mercedes came home, she gasped. The house was such a mess. Toys and baby bottles everywhere… She searched for Sam and found him sleeping on the couch, Alicia on his chest, who was now playing with his tee-shirt and no longer sleeping. Mercedes smiled. It was so cute. She quietly took Alicia and kissed her cheek.

- Hey baby, mommy's home! Seems like you had a fun day huh? Let's give daddy a break!

She rocked Alicia till she fall asleep and putt her in her crib, and then she cleaned the entire house. Then she cooked a healthy dinner, and went in the living room to wake up her very tired husband.

- Hey you, it's time to wake up _she said gently _

Sam slowly opened his eyes.

- … Mercy? Oh, god I fell asleep, I'm sorry…

- Hey, it's fine. Alicia's asleep anyway; I put her in her crib.

Sam nodded and looked around. He frowned.

- Where's the mess?

She laughed

- I cleaned. Now come on, let's have dinner_! She said, taking her with him. He stopped her._

- Wait you cooked too? Mercy, you didn't have to do all of that, why didn't you wake me up? I would have help…

- Shush, it's fine. I know how hard first days are _she said, smiling at him_

- Yeah okay, you were right, it was…like the war! You're happy?

She laughed, and hugged him.

- Oh, so happy. I love you.

He kissed her.

- I love you too. Now, let's eat while I tell you everything!

* * *

Aww they're cute right ? :D everything's back to normal! But, **for how long? ;)**

I'm updating** twice** this week, to apologize for the wait ;)

Hope you enjoyed it! Tell me what you thought of it!

I love you all, see you soon!

Bibi.

**Reviews are gold ;)**


	8. Chapter 8

Hi guys! As promised, here's another one!

I'm not going to write chapters about Alicia being 2,3,4 … There's not much to say, really, so I'll do some **flash back** sometimes if you want ;) .

I hope you enjoy this one! A new character is showing up! ;)

* * *

Years passed, and Alicia was now a beautiful 9 years old girl, who was turning 10 in two days. She was so excited! And her best friend, Leo, Kurt and Blaine's son was turning 10 a couple of weeks later.

Her parents still didn't talk to her about it, and she was a little sad. Maybe they forgot? They were really busy, her mom with her tour coming up, and his father with his new film… She knew being the kid of stars wasn't really easy, but her parents weren't like others stars, pretending to be good parents but hiring a nanny for their kids and leaving them with her. No, her parents were actually there, taking care of her, watching her homework, spending time with her… They wanted the best for her, and she felt so unbelievably lucky to have the life she had. But they had been particularly busy lately, so she just hoped that they'll remember, birthdays were a big deal for a 9 years old. She was in her big well decorated room, lying on her bed. Her IPhone beeps (yeah, she was 9, and already had one!), she had a text. It was Leo.

_Leo, 14:08: Hey Lil', want to come over? X _

_Alicia, 14:10: Not today, sorry._

_Leo, 14:11: What's going on? _

_Alicia, 14:13: Nothing. _

Five seconds later, her phone rang, she looked at the ID, and it was Leo again. She sighed.

- What?

- Just tell me what's wrong? I know you Lil.

She sighed.

- It's just… My parents, I think they forgot my birthday.

- It's in two days!

- Yeah, but they usually make a big deal out of it, they remind me every morning, they ask me what I want etc. But this year, NOTHING!

- I'm sure they didn't forget, we're the 17, and it's the 19 so wait till the 19!

- Yeah, maybe… But they're so busy with their work and fame and everything, I just hope they didn't forget about me you know…

Mercedes, who heard the conversation, went to Sam who was cooking the lunch in the kitchen. He smiled when he saw her, and she came next to him.

- Ali thinks we forgot her birthday! _She whispered_.

Sam shrugged, while mixing the salad he was preparing.

- Well, she'll be even more surprised when she'll discover the big surprise we made for her!

- Yeah, but she's so sad… I heard her conversation with Leo… She thinks we put work before her...

Sam stopped cooking and turned to Mercedes. She hated seeing her little girl sad. Sam patted her arm.

- It's only two more days. It'll worth the wait, I'm sure. Think about how happy she'll be Friday. A two days birthday in Disneyland with all of her friends and cousins? She'll be ecstatic! _Said Sam, trying to convince her wife to keep her mouth shut._

Mercedes smiled, and took three plates.

- Yeah, you're right _she said, putting the plates on the table. _I'm going to call her for lunch.

Alicia was still on the phone with Leo when Mercedes knocked at the door.

- Wait, Leo… Yes?

Mercedes entered and smiled.

- Hey, it's lunch time. You coming?

- Yeah, Hum Leo I got to go, I'll text you later... yeah, don't worry, bye. _Alicia hung up and forced a smile at her mother. _Let's eat!

The lunch was unusually quiet. Alicia was playing with her food, without really touching it. Mercedes and Sam noticed. Sam cleared his throat.

- So, Ali; are you ready for your ballet Sunday night?

Yeah, Alicia was doing a lot of activities. Ballet, singing lessons, piano lessons...

- Yeah, I guess so. _She said without looking at them._

Mercedes and Sam looked at each other.

- Honey, are you okay? _Asked Mercedes_

- Yeah, yeah… I'm fine Mom. Can I go? I need to change before Ballet practice.

- But, you barely ate… _began Mercedes_

- It's fine, you can go _said Sam. _

- Thanks. _She said, before heading upstairs._

Mercedes sighed and shook her head. "It's only two days. Two days and she'll smile again Mercy, don't tell her" she said to herself.

* * *

The days passed, Alicia was a little off, and then we finally were the 19th June. Mercedes and Sam woke up at 7am (Alicia's time for school) and ran in her room. They showed her with kisses and she woke up.

- HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOU ALI, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO YOUUU ! _They sang together._

Alicia laughed, excited. They didn't forget!

- Oh you didn't forget! I thought you forgot! _She said, hugging them both, happy._

- Forget our princess birthday? Never! _Said Sam, kissing her cheek._

- Yeah, we know you've been sad lately because you thought we forgot. But we didn't and we never will. And I heard your conversation with Leo the other day. Do you really think that our work is more important than you? _Asked Mercedes, a little hurt._

Alicia sighed and sat correctly on her bed.

- I don't know, I mean I know you love me, but sometimes I'm afraid that… with how busy you are … you forgot about me...

Mercedes hugged her tightly

- We would never. You will always come first, always.

- Yeah, _agreed Sam, taking her hand_, our jobs, and our fame… we would leave everything for you.

- Really? _Asked Alicia, tears in her eyes._

- Of course silly! You're the most important thing in our lives, the only that really matters. I know it must be hard to be the kid of famous parents, we're busy, but I promise, you'll always come first, there's no doubt about that. We love you so much, my little Ali _said Mercedes, emotional. _

Alicia nodded, happier than ever. She had a few insecurities and doubts lately, thinking they forgot her birthday, which led her to think that she was left out, but the fear was gone now. Her parents loved her more than anything, and she was feeling silly to ever think that it wasn't the case. They hugged each other, and kissed each other. Mercedes and Sam stood up.

- Now let your special day begin! _Exclaimed Sam._ Little princess, give us your hands, your breakfast is ready and waiting for you in the kitchen. Close your eyes.

Alicia laughed, took Mercedes and Sam's hand, and closed her eyes. They came downstairs, and stopped in front of the kitchen table.

- You can open your eyes baby!_ Exclaimed Mercedes, excited. _

Alicia opened them, and gasped. It was so beautiful! There were pink garlands everywhere and a big "HAPPY BIRTHDAY ALI!" hanging. In the table, were placed a big plate of pancakes, "Happy birthday" was written with the syrup, some pink flowers, a large glass of orange juice and a small pink wrapped gift was placed next to the plate. Alicia's favorite music, _Human Nature_, sang by her parents, was playing on the back. She was so surprised that she screamed and hugged her parents.

- Oh my god! That's so beautiful! Thank you guys!

The couple laughed, happy. She sat, and began to eat. She looked at the gift.

- What is this? _She asked them_

- Open it _said Mercedes, smiling._

She removed the pink wrapping paper, and it was a little red box. She opened it, and gasped. It was a gold necklace with a heart of gold and an A in the middle. All around the A was written in small letters "M&S, Love you always" . She took it, with shaking hands and admired it.

- I-I don't know what to say, I-it's so beautiful… Thank you Mom, thank you Dad! I love you guys so much! _She said, running in their arms._

The couple hugged her back. Sam helped her putting the necklace on her neck. It matched perfectly with her tan skin.

- You're beautiful, little princess _said Mercedes, admiring the necklace on her neck._

Alicia giggled, happy, before running upstairs to change for school. Sam watched her go; Mercedes came closer and hugged him.

- You were right; it was so worth the wait.

Sam nodded, and kissed her hair.

That day, Alicia went to Montgomery School, the really expensive private school, with a big smile on her face. She had a lot of friends and good grades. When she walked in the hallway, her closest friends Sarah, Lola, Stephanie and her best friend Leo ran to her, and hugged her tightly.

- Happy Birthdaaaay Lily! _Yelled Stephanie_

- You're ten! How does that feel? _Asked Lola, excited_

- Wow, what a beautiful necklace! _Exclaimed Sarah_

Alicia laughed, touching her necklace.

- My parents gave it to me for my birthday _she said, proud._

The girls looked at it closely, admiring. Leo, who stayed back, cleared his throat, and patted Alicia's arm, she turned and looked at him.

- Happy Birthday Alicia _he said, handing her a decorate box._

- Aww this is for me? You're too sweet! _She said, opening the box._

It was a green scarf from Alexander McQueen. Alicia gasped. Leo started babbling

- My daddy Kurt chose it. He said that it will matches perfectly with your eyes, and I agree… But, of course if you don't like it, I could give you something else or replace it with…

- I love it! The scarf is beautiful. I'm going to wear it now _she said, putting the scarf around her neck. _

Leo sighed, relieved, and Alicia kissed his cheek. He blushed.

- Thank you so much, Leo. You're the best friend ever.

- Oh, it's nothing. Only the best for the best _he said, making her a wink._

She laughed, and walked with him to their class. When she came back home, her parents were there, in the living room. Usually, one of them was at work or the two of them, and in this case her aunties Brittany and Santana who moved in NYC , were watching her.

- Hi sweetie! Wow, what a beautiful scarf, who is it from?_ Said Mercedes, over joyfully _

She frowned.

- Hum Leo… Aren't you guys supposed to be at work?

Mercedes and Sam looked at each other.

- Well, we took the day off to spend the day with our favorite person in the world. _Said Sam. _

Alicia sighed happily; could this day get any better? She sat with them, and they watched her favorite Disney movie Cinderella, while eating cookies and milk. At the middle of the film, Mercedes excused herself, and Sam gave her a wink, that she returned. She went in the garden and dialed Kurt's number.

- Hi Mercy!

- Hey babe, are you guys arrived yet?

- Almost! The others are already there. Leo is so excited to spend 2 days at Disneyland, he couldn't stop talking about it for days!

Mercedes laughed.

- Great! Well, we're about to go. When you arrive, tell the others to hide!

- Okay! See you soon!

- Bye!

Mercedes went in Alicia's room and took some of her dresses, jean, tee-shirt, and pajamas, put them in a big bag and quickly put the bag in the car. She sighed and returned in the living room. Alicia rested her head on Sam's shoulder, and he kissed her hair. Mercedes watched them, smiling fondly, then clapped her hands.

- Let's go you two!

Sam nodded and stood up. Alicia frowned.

- Where are we going?

- Don't ask questions, you'll see, just follow us ._said Mercedes smiling._

- O-kay _said Alicia, confused._

They went in the car, and Sam began to drive. 30 minutes passed, Alicia was getting more and more curious.

- Okay, can you just give me a hint?_ She asked to her parents. _

They laughed.

- Nope we're almost arrived anyway. _Said Mercedes, watching the road._

Alicia sighed and waited. 30 minutes later, Sam parked. They got out of the car.

- Okay, now close your eyes, _said Mercedes to her daughter. _

Alicia closed her eyes, and her parents dragged her to the front door of Disneyland, where her Uncles, Aunties, cousins and friends were waiting for her. There was Mike Tina and the 10 years old Natalie, Rachel Finn and 14 years old Julia and James, Quinn Derek and their 12 years old Sophia, Puck Lauren and 14 years old Amy and 9 years old Scott, and Kurt Blaine and Leo. Brittany Santana, Stephanie Lola and Sarah were there too.

- You can open your eyes said _Sam, excited._

She opened her eyes.

- HAPPY BIRTHDAY!_ They all yelled together. _

Alicia couldn't believe it. She looked around, they were at Disneyland! All of friends were there, most of her family too… She was so happy! She looked at her parents, tears in her eyes.

- You did all of that for me? _She asked them, a voice shaking._

- You always told us that one day you would like to spend a weekend at Disneyland with all of your friends, so we made it happens! _Said Sam_

- Yep, _added Mercedes_, you're going to spend the weekend here with your cousins and friends, your Aunties Santana and Brittany will watch you all during the weekend, and you know Auntie Brittany, she loves those things! It's going to be fun!

Alicia hugged her parents tightly; she didn't have enough words to express how much she loved them.

- This is the best birthday ever, I love you so much guys, thank you, thank you, thank you! _Exclaimed Alicia kissing both her mother and father. _

She ran to see her aunties and uncles, and then her friends and cousins. She jumped excitedly with them, and the parents came to Mercedes and Sam.

- They're pretty excited huh? _Said Finn, looking at them._

They all laughed.

- Yeah, they really wanted to do this little weekend _said Kurt. _

- By the way, Britt, San, thanks for staying with them for the two days! _Said Mercedes_.

- Oh, we're glad. It gave us the opportunity to spend some time with them. Said Brittany, smiling.

- Yeah, anyway, it's time! _Exclaimed Santana._

The kids said goodbye to their parents, took their bags, and entered in Disneyland with Santana and Brittany. The parents talked for a while, and then drove back home. Except Sam and Mercedes.

- Hum, Sam? You missed the…

- I know _he answered, smiling._

- Where are we going?

- Well, since our daughter's not going to be home for two days, and it's just the two of us, we're going to make the most of it. Starting tonight. Romantic dinner!

Mercedes laughed.

- You planned this didn't you?

- Of course _he said, giving her a wink._

She smiled tenderly and shook her head.

They went in a fancy restaurant, and when they came back home, they went directly in their bedroom.

Sunday afternoon they went to Disneyland to pick up a very excited Alicia, she explained everything to them in the car; she had an amazing time. In the night, it was her Ballet Show, Mercedes and Sam went to see her, they were really proud of her, she was incredible on stage.

Days passed, Leo's birthday came up, and he did a little party; Alicia gave him a scarf matching with his blue eyes and he was really happy because she was wearing his and he was now wearing hers. She had these feelings for Leo; she didn't know what it was… She just couldn't be happy if he wasn't there, she just wanted to spend every time and every second with him… She was so confused, so at dinner she decided to just ask to her parents.

- What's love?

Mercedes and Sam stopped eating and looked at each other.

- Wh-what do you mean? _Asked Sam, confused_.

- Well, I was wondering … What is it, How do you know when you're in love?

- What brought this on? _Asked Mercedes, curious _

Alicia blushed.

- Nothing, I just – I just wanted to know, that's all.

Mercedes smiled at her husband. They knew what was going on.

- Do you… Do you like someone… other than in a friendly way?

- NO! I mean, even if I was, how would I know?

- Well, _started Sam looking at Mercedes_, I think you just know. When that person makes you happy, and you can't think of anyone else but that person, you want to do everything and share everything with her. In your heart, when you're in love, you just know it. But you're still so young; you'll figure it out later.

Alicia just nodded, lost in her thoughts.

- Sooo… who's the lucky guy?_ Asked Mercedes. She just couldn't retain herself, her little girl first crush! _

- Mom! _Alicia blushed deeper._

- Oh come on! You can tell us!

Alicia sighed.

- I-Its Leo…

While Sam was surprised, Mercedes expected it.

- Well, he's a very cool kid

- He's my best friend Mom! I don't know what's going on with me, I shouldn't feel that way..

She shook her head, she seemed so torn… Her mother took her hand.

- In love, you don't choose honey, it just comes. You like your best friend, so what? Nothing's wrong with that. Back in high school I had a crush on your Uncle Kurt, and he was and still is my best friend.

Alicia's eyes widened.

- Really?

- Yeah, I told him, and he told me that he liked boys, and then I realized that I wasn't in love, I was just confused you know. He was giving me so much attention, he was so sweet with me, and I loved him so much for it, that I thought I was in love. But I wasn't. So maybe you're just confused too? I mean you know Leo since you're little, you're always with him, he cares about you, he give you presents… It can be confusing. Either way, it's completely fine.

Alicia sighed in relief. After hearing her mother, she was feeling so much better. Maybe she was right, maybe it wasn't love after all? She smiled.

- Thank you, Mom! _She began to eat again._

Mercedes smiled at her and looked at her husband. He was looking at Alicia, confused.

Later that night, Mercedes and Sam were lying in bed, reading their book. But Sam couldn't concentrate. He just couldn't stop thinking about what her daughter said at dinner.

- Maybe I should talk to Kurt and Blaine, and tell them that Leo needs to stay away from Ali for a little while…

Mercedes, surprised, stopped reading her book and looked at him.

- What? Why would you do that?

- Well, Ali seems to really like him, and…

- Oh come on! it's just a little crush Sam, she's not going to marry him tomorrow. _Said Mercedes, rolling her eyes._

- Yeah, but still... she's my little girl.

Mercedes laughed.

- What's so funny?

- So you're that kind of father huh?

- What do you mean?

- The protective father who wouldn't let anyone near his daughter before her thirty.

- Fifty _corrected Sam._

Mercedes laughed harder. She put her book on her nightstand.

- Oh my god, Baby, she's 10, what do you think is going to happen? it's harmless. I think it's cute. Don't get all worked up about it. _She said, resting her head on her pillow. _

Sam sighed and nodded. Mercedes phone rang. She stood up and looked at the ID; it was Haley.

- Haley?

- Mercedes! Hi! I hope it's not too late?

- No, it's fine, what's going on?

- Before I say it, is there something you didn't tell us, like a new pregnancy or something?

- What? No! Why?

- Good! Because I finally have the new dates for the Tour!

- Oh great! _Mercedes said, excited_. When does it start?

- In September, so in two months! You'll go for 6 months. The sales began tonight and your fans from Canada, France, Italy, Argentina, Germany, Brazil and London… They're all waiting for you! Of course you'll have a little break between, to come back home to see your family cause I know how important it is for you.

- Even if we only have two months to prepare everything and I'm starting to freak out, that's awesome news! Thanks Haley, you're amazing!

Sam looked at her questioningly. She mouthed him "wait".

- It's a pleasure to work for you! Anyway, I see you tomorrow!

- Yeah see you, bye!

Mercedes jumped on the bed.

- So, what's going on? _Asked Sam, smiling. _

- The sales for my tour began tonight, and I'm going in two months! I told you that Haley was negotiating for my Tour, but I didn't know it would be this soon_! She said excited. _

Sam hugged her tightly.

- That's amazing! I'm happy for you baby. You'll be going for how long?

Mercedes sighed. That was the part she hated. Being away from her family…

- For 6 months. But, I'll have some breaks between, to come home and see you and Ali. Speaking of her, I'll tell her tomorrow morning.

- I'm sure she'll be excited.

_The next day, in the morning. _

- So, I'm not going to see you during 6 months? _Said Alicia, sad_.

- Y-yeah, well no, we're going to Skype almost every day, I'll have some breaks and you'll come see me one weekend on Tour…

- Yeah _agreed Sam_, we'll go to France, you always wanted to go to Paris right?

Alicia just nodded, looking at the ground. Mercedes and Sam looked at each other, not knowing what to do. This wasn't the reaction they expected from her.

- What's going on sweetie? _Asked Mercedes._

- Well, you're going in September so you're not going to be here for my first day back to school, _she said, angry_, you're not going to be here to help me get pretty and do my hair, you're not going to be here during our usual Sunday Disney movie marathon, you're not going to be here to do shopping with me on the Wednesday or for our girls time or my homework or a-anything else a-and f-for 6 M-MONTHS, it's h-half _a year_ ! I … _she stopped, her voice shaking, tears in her eyes. _

Mercedes was heartbroken. She knew Alicia might take it a little hard, but she never thought she would take it this hard.

- Sweetheart … _Mercedes tried to take her hand but Alicia flinched._

- Just… Forget it. _She said before running upstairs, crying. _

Mercedes just watched her go, sighing. Sam took her in his arms.

- She'll come around _he said reassuring her. _

- I'm going to talk to her.

Alicia was lying on her bed, crying in her pillow. She wanted to be happy for her mother, because it was amazing for her, but she was just so sad… 6 months was such a long time, and she needed her to be around, the Evans were a really close family, and she'll miss her mom so much during those months… Someone knocked at her door.

- Go away; I don't want to talk right now! _She said in her shaking voice. _

The person still entered in her room. She lifted her head; it was her mother, looking at her sadly. She sat next to her on the bed and patted her leg.

- I'm so sorry baby. I know that it's going to be hard for you, but it will be for me too! I'll miss you like crazy. But, I need to go. I promised to so many fans that I'll come, I can't disappoint them, you know? But the 6 months will pass really fast! You're not even going to notice that I'm not here. You'll have fun with your dad, you'll call me every day, you'll come to Paris and we'll do shopping… and since Auntie San and Britt are busy, you'll have a nanny to watch you when your Dad is at work. You'll have fun with her or him too! The boy or girl will help you with your hair, and homework and all that you need… And I'll have some breaks so I'll be there sometimes too. It's going to be okay. I promise.

Alicia sighed, and nodded.

- I'm sorry I yelled at you, I know it's important for you and I'm really happy for you , it's just that I'll miss you so much. _She said, hugging her mother. _

Mercedes hugged her back and kissed her hair.

- I know baby, me too, I'll think about you every day. But tell you what; we're going to make the most of the two months before I go! Just you and me.

Alicia nodded and smile. It'll be fine.

* * *

A couple of days later, Mercedes and Sam announced that they were searching for a Baby sitter qualified (who only work for famous parents, for the privacy) , and they began the meetings. There were a lot of people, some too strict, some too weird, some too careless… But a woman caught their attention. She had a lot of experience. Her name was Caroline; she was 30, blond, pretty, kind, single, and really caring. They made a test, she spent a day with Alicia, and they got along very well, so she was hired.

The holidays passed, The Evans family went to Morocco, China, and Italy with the Hummel-Anderson and the Hudson. Mercedes passed a lot of time alone with her daughter, and Alicia was really enjoying it. When they got back home, it was the end of August, so Mercedes prepared her stuffs, and said, with a lot of difficulties, goodbye to her little family, and went on tour.

The next day, Caroline started her job. Mercedes had left a list of Alicia's favorite things to eat at breakfast, lunch, afternoon snake, and dinner. So when Alicia got home from her first day in 5th Grade, she was welcomed with a red apple, a chocolate bar and a glass of orange juice.

- Hi! _Said Caroline cheerfully_, this is for you! _She said handing her the apple and the rest._

- Thanks _said Alicia, without emotion._

She was still sad, she was missing her mother already. Caroline knew, so the next day, she tried to cheer her up.

- So, what do you want to do after your homework? Maybe we could… watch a movie or you could help me cook…

- No. _she said quickly. _I mean, sorry but… I'm tired so I'm going to do my homework and have a nap before my piano lesson.

- Oh okay. Call if you need help with your homework or anything.

Alicia just nodded and went upstairs. Caroline sighed, and began to cook.

A couple of hours later, around 8:00 pm, Sam came home. Alicia was watching TV, while Caroline was cleaning the dishes. He came in the living room, greeted his daughter who barely noticed him, and went in the kitchen.

- Hi Mr. Evans! _Said Caroline,_ we just ate the dinner; I left some for you in the fridge.

- Thanks. So, how was the day with Ali?

- Well, it was great! She did her homework, and she had her piano lesson… She's just… a little quiet.

Sam sighed, watching her.

- Yeah, I know. She miss her mother, it's her first week without her. I'm sure she'll get used to it soon.

- Yeah, I understand. Anyway, I'll go now.

- Oh okay, let me call my driver, he'll drive you home, it's late.

- Oh no, it's not necessary don't worry…

- Come on, it's nothing. And next week, I'll be on set till 2 am every day, so you'll stay here all week. We'll increase your salary, don't worry.

- It's fine, I'm already paid a lot. But thank you, Mr. Evans.

- Sam. You can call me Sam.

He handed her his hand, and she took it. When she touched her hand, something happened. An electric current, like if she just found the one she's been looking for. No, it couldn't happen! She cleared her throat, and leaved his hand. Sam called his driver, she said goodbye to Alicia who just nodded, and she went home, troubled by what happened.

Alicia was still watching TV, Sam sat next to her.

- So, how was your day, little princess?

- It was fine. _She said, looking at the TV. _

- Listen, baby, I know you miss your mom, she just leaved Sunday, and it still fresh. But you have to make some efforts with Caroline, you're usually a sweet, outgoing, happy little girl, don't be so cold and closed-up with her. Have fun! And the months will pass quickly.

Alicia turned and looked at him. He was right; she needed to stop acting so coldly, it wasn't her. Okay, she was missing her mom, but she couldn't just stay like this during six months. She sighed.

- Okay. I'll try.

- That's my girl, _he said, holding her close. _

They watched TV for a little while, and Alicia slept in his arms. Sam took her slowly to her room. He put her in bed, kissed her hair and closed her door. He went in his room, and he was getting ready to go to sleep. His phone rang.

- Hello?

- Hi love! _Said Mercedes._

- Hey baby! _He said, agreeably surprised_. How are you, how is it going?

- I'm fine, and it's awesome. We just finished our 3 days in Canada; we're on the road to London now. I'm so sorry I didn't call before, but I couldn't, It was crazy here, so many things to do… How are you? And how's my baby girl?

- We understand, and we're fine. Well Alicia was a little… Off lately, so we had a little talk together, so I think it'll be fine now.

- Aww… Can I talk to her?

- Actually, she's sleeping right now, but you can call tomorrow, she'll be so happy.

- Yeah, I'll call her tomorrow. And how is it going with Caroline?

- It's fine, she's really great with Alicia, so… Everything's fine.

Mercedes sighed.

- Okay. I miss you so much; I have a hard time sleeping without you... I secretly took your pillow with me.

- Oh, so that's you! _He said laughing_. I miss you too baby. But, hopefully, we're coming to see you in Paris in 2 weeks.

- Yeah, I can't wait! Listen, I have to go, but I'll call Alicia tomorrow, and I'll see you two on Skype soon okay? I love you.

- Okay! I love you too, goodnight love.

- Goodnight baby!

The next day, Alicia had a call from her mother, and in the evening she saw her on Skype with her father. She was feeling much better after that.

So everything was great for the Evans, Sam won the award "Best Actor in a TV Comedy", Mercedes was on tour, and Alicia was herself again. But, one night, one tiny little party changed everything again.

* * *

So, guesses? What do you think happened? Tell me your thoughts! I can give you a hint: It involves Caroline ;)

**Love you all, and reviews are loved!**

_Bibi._


	9. Chapter 9

Guys it's me again!** Next week, I'm not here at all, so I publish the chapter now.**

So, this chapter… I know you people wanted to know what Caroline did... You may be a little angry at her at the end haha! And guess who's back?! **LISA!**

Hope you're going to like it!

Thanks for the reviews And I want to especially thank** krazykay23** for her amazing reviews, I just **LOVE** it! It really motives me!

I love you all,

_Bibi._

* * *

After winning the awards of the best actor in a TV comedy, his friends decided to throw a big party for him. It wasn't really a surprise because he knew they were making a party for him, he just didn't know who were coming. When he came home, a lot of celebrities were there with his friends. The girls didn't come; they stayed at Kurt's to watch the kids while the ND boys came. They congratulated him, and the party began.

Sam, went to the kitchen to grab something to eat, when he saw Caroline talking with…Lisa? It seemed serious. When they saw him, they stopped and smiled at him.

- Hi Sam! _Said Caroline, _Congratulation!

- Thanks… You two know each other?

- Well… Began Caroline.

- No, we were just having a little chat. Your friends invited the whole cast, so I came… I hope it's not a problem…

- No, because I'm in a really good mood, I'm not going to throw you out, you can do whatever you want, as long as you keep your distance from me. He said, cold.

Lisa just nodded. And Caroline handed him a drink. He drank it, and after that, Sam wasn't himself anymore. He was really drunk, Caroline kept giving him drinks, he danced with a very drunk Blaine, and Puck was kissing… a girl? He needed to stop them so he came as fast as he could but Caroline stopped him and gave him another drink that he accepted. The party went wild, everyone was out of control, and someone kissed him. A girl. He responded to the kiss, not knowing how to stop her, he was too drunk. He saw Puck going upstairs with the girl, and he wanted to stop them but the girl who kissed him took his arm, and dragged him in a room.

* * *

The next morning, Sam woke up with a headache. He didn't even know where he was. He looked around, he was in one of the guest room, his clothes wrinkled, but no one was there. He went downstairs, and everyone was gone, except Puck, Blaine, Finn, and Mike. They were lying in the ground.

- Hey guys.

They looked at him, and they all stood up slowly, except Puck.

- Finally, said Mike. What were you doing upstairs all the night?

- I was there all the night?

- Yeah said Finn, you were drinking with that nanny of yours, and then you disappear.

- Oh. Well, maybe I went to sleep… Are you okay Puck?

Puck didn't answer. Sam looked at the boys questioningly. Blaine sighed.

- He went too far yesterday… He kissed a girl from the party, and he woke up in a bed. He doesn't remember what happened, and he's scared to tell Lauren.

Then it hinted Sam. The drinks, Puck kissing a girl, going upstairs with her… But he just couldn't remember who she was…

- I-I saw you going upstairs with a girl, and kissing her.

Puck suddenly stood up.

- What? Why didn't you stop me?!

- I couldn't okay! I tried, but someone stopped me…

And then he remembered. A girl giving him drinks, him dancing with Blaine, the girl dragging him in a room, him kissing the girl… Sam sat, too shocked and confused.

- What's going on? _Asked Mike._

- Guys… Puck is not the only one… I think I made a big mistake.

* * *

- What do you mean?_ Asked Blaine._

- Some girl… I don't remember her face, but she kept giving me drinks, and every time I tried to stop Puck, she just came and gave me another drink. She kissed me, and … God I think I kissed back.

- Man… started Finn, shaking his head.

- T-That's not it. She dragged me in a room, and I don't remember what happened either!

- What's with you two not remembering anything? _Exclaimed Blaine_, I get that you were drunk, but come on! Just try!

- I can't okay! I don't remember anything, like _anything_! I don't know, maybe they put some things in our drink, because they obviously know each other so…

- Stop you're going too far, puck… _Said Mike. _

- Let's just think about the girls who were there. There was Lucie.

- It can't be her. _Said Puck_

- Mary? _Asked Blaine_

- No, I don't think so _said Sam. _

- Caroline? _Said Mike _

- No, it's not her. _Said directly Sam._

- … She was the one drinking with you, man. _Observed Finn._

- No! You know what? Let's stop this. It was a party, everyone kiss at parties, so let's just forget it okay? .

- What if there's more…? _Asked Mike. _

- There's no more okay. It can't.

And with that, a troubled Sam went in the living room and started cleaning.

* * *

The days passed, and Caroline stopped coming. Sam tried to call her, but she didn't answer so, he hired a new baby sitter, Elisabeth, a kind woman of 53 years. It was weird though. Why suddenly, why just after the party? Sam tried to not think about it, afraid of the truth. Alicia was fine with the change anyway, and that's what mattered to him. Sam was watching TV with Alicia when the door rang. He opened it, and found a tired Puck with a suitcase at his door.

- Can I stay here for a while?

Sam let him enter, and Puck greeted his niece.

- Uncle Puck! She said, running in his arms.

- My favorite niece! Missed you! How are you?

- I'm good! You're staying here? She asked looking at the suitcase.

- Yeah! For a couple of days! Or weeks… I don't know for sure, but anyway, we'll spend time together!

- Yay! She said hugging him tightly.

- Sorry to break the mood, but Ali? It's bed time. Said Sam.

Alicia sighed and rolled her eyes. Just like her mother.

- Okay. Goodnight Uncle Puck! She said, kissing his cheek.

- See you tomorrow Ali.

- Night Dad!

- Sleep well, baby.

They waited to hear Alicia's door closed before talking.

- Now, explain me what's going on!

Puck sighed and sat on the couch.

- I remembered who it was. It took me days of thinking, but it was Lisa. She kissed me and dragged me in that room. So, I got in contact with her, yelled at her and asked her what exactly happened, and she told me everything. She said she wanted to have fun, so she kissed me, but when we got in the room, I fell asleep. She was bored and left me there. She said that it was all. I yelled at her and insulted her, and then I asked for you, if she knew who the girl you kissed was. And…

- And? Asked Sam anxious.

- It was Caroline, man. She's the one who dragged you in the room. She said after she left me, she was searching for her, and found her kissing with you in a room… She closed the door, and never went back. So s-she doesn't know I-If something happened…

Sam just put his head on in hands.

- This is not happening…

- It's going to be fine, just talk to her…

- NO IT'S NOT GOING TO BE FINE! DAMN IT I'M SUCH AN IDIOT! _He said standing up, yelling._

- Calm down bro! Maybe it's just like me, nothing happened, just a silly, disgusting kiss. I … I told the truth to Lauren, I told her immediately. I needed to be honest you know. She took it pretty hard, and she threw me out. I know she'll calm down, but for now, I'm here. And you, you need to talk to that Caroline, clarify things, and tell everything to Mercedes.

Sam sighed, and shook his head.

- Everything was so great… why something always has to come up?

Puck patted his arm. He didn't have any answer.

* * *

The days passed, Sam tried to reach Caroline, but she was still not answering her phone. But a couple of days later, while Puck and Sam were singing with Alicia, the door rang. Sam stopped the music and opened the door. It was Caroline, with a really stressed face.

- Caroline… I tried to reach you for days, I…

- I know. But, I need to talk to you. _She said, firm._

Sam nodded and let her in.

- Caroline! Said Alicia, _hugging her_. Where were you? I missed you!

- Missed you too! But I was a little… Busy.

- Why don't we let them talk? _Said Puck, knowing the situation,_ let's go upstairs girl, you'll show me your favorites CD.

- Okay, come with me then!

Alicia took him by the hand and led him upstairs. Caroline sat on the couch and Sam next to her.

- Listen, I know you may be a little uncomfortable with what happened at the party, well I don't really remember anything, but I know that we… kissed at some point and I want you to kno…

- We didn't just kiss.

- W-what?

She sighed, and touched her stomach.

- I'm pregnant, Sam.

- Y-you're … I-It's not possible…

- We drank too much and it got out of control….

- No…

- We went in a room and…

- No, no…

- You took my clothes off…

- JUST STOP IT! It's NOT possible, okay? NOTHING happened, stop lying! _He yelled, standing up. _

- You don't even remember what happened! I remember okay! I wasn't as drunk as you were! After this, a one week later I went to the doctor, he made a blood test… And he said that I was pregnant.

- I don't care! It's not me! Just stop!

Caroline opened her purse and took a paper. She threw it at him. He looked. It was an appointment to do a paternity test.

- I knew you wouldn't believe me. So tomorrow, go there, do the test and you'll see.

Sam was on the verge of crying.

- This is YOUR fault. You dragged me in that room!

- I was DRUNK okay! I didn't know what I was doing!

- Just… Get out!

- Sam…

- Get the hell out!

- What's going on here?! Yelled Puck, watching the two.

- Nothing. I was going anyway. Caroline said, before slamming the door.

Sam collapsed on the couch, too weak. Tears were streaming down his face, he was lost. Puck, alarmed, came next to him.

- What's going on Man?

- She's pregnant. PREGNANT dude! And I don't remember anything from that night! I have this damn paternity test tomorrow! I slept with her, what's wrong with me?! He said, crying.

Puck was really shocked, but he tried to hide it, and hold his friend.

- Damn… It's going to be fine. It's not… It's not sure that it's you, so let's wait till tomorrow. I'll go with you. Kurt will watch Alicia.

Sam nodded, crying in his best friend arms.

While…

Caroline dialed Lisa's number.

- How did it go?

- Well, he freaked out. But he believes it.

- Good. Now tomorrow, my dear friend, the doctor Alex will give him the false paternity test that he prepared. And then a fancy life will began for you! Sam will never reject his children. So, that silly Mercedes will leave him, and he'll come with you! Believe me, It's going to work.

- I hope so! Do you think he'll remember what really happened at the party?

- Nope, absolutely not possible. With what I put in his drink… He can't.

- You're a genius!

They laughed together.

The next day, Sam, Puck and Alicia were on the car.

- Why do I have to go to Uncle Blaine and Kurt today again?

- Because I have to go somewhere with uncle Puck. Besides, you'll see Leo, it's going to be fun.

Alicia sighed. Her phone beeps she had a text " Mom 3 – Since the concert to Paris has be reported to one week, I'm coming to see you this weekend! I'll be here tonight till Monday morning! Can't wait to see you guys! Love u xoxoxox"

Alicia screamed of joy.

- What's happening?! Asked Puck and Sam together.

- Mom is coming home toniiiiight! She'll stay till Monday! Oh my god I'm so excited!_ She said, jumping everywhere._

Puck and Sam looked at each other. It could be good news, if he wasn't the… father. But if he was… it was the beginning of troubles. Lot of troubles.

Alicia went to Kurt's, and Puck and Sam were now waiting in the doctor's room. Sam had a blood sampling. He was now stressing out. Puck patted his arm. The doctor came in the room, and gave him the envelope with the results. They went in the car; Sam sighed, and opened it. He read. And re-read. Puck guessed.

- No, I-It's not… Give me the paper.

Sam couldn't move, so Puck took it and read it. It was here, written. Sam was the father. He didn't even break down, he didn't have the strength. Puck hugged him.

- W-we'll find a solution to this mess, okay? Stay strong man. Now let me drive, you're obviously not in the conditions.

Puck drove till Kurt's house. They took Alicia, because her mother was coming home soon, and they drove to the house. Alicia noticed her father strange behavior. He was strangely calm, and pale. He was now sitting on the couch, lost in his thoughts.

- Dad, are you okay? Asked Alicia, worried.

- Oh, I'm fine sweetie, don't worry. Just a little… preoccupied.

Alicia hugged him. She didn't know what was going on, but she hoped that it'll help him feel better.

- I love you, Dad.

Sam wanted to cry.

- I love you too, my little princess.

- And I love you two, but I think it's time for me to go home. Well, to _try _to go home. _Puck said his suitcase in his hand._

- Oh already? _Asked Alicia. _

- Yeah it's been weeks! I miss your cousins. And your aunt.

Alicia nodded and hugged him. Sam hugged him.

- It's going to be fine, bro. I'm here if anything.

- I know thanks, Puck. And you, go winning your wife back.

* * *

When Puck rang the door, Amy opened it and threw herself in his arms.

- Dad! Finally! Where were you? I missed you it's been weeks!

Scott ran to him.

- Dad! Yay! You're finally home!

Puck laughed and kissed his kids. Lauren came closer, and the children went upstairs to let them talk.

- So, huh… I heard you were at Sam's.

- Yeah, I was. He's going through some stuff himself so…

Lauren just nodded. Puck sighed.

- Listen, that kiss doesn't mean anything. I don't remember it, I don't want to remember it, and thank god nothing happened in that room, otherwise I would have regret it for the rest of my life. Lauren, we've been together for years. I think it's time you stop being so scared of me running away with another girl. That's not going to happen. I'm not in high school anymore. I have two amazing kids and a wife that I love more than anything in this world, and I wouldn't change a thing. I was drunk, like really drunk, and I had a disgusting kiss with an obsessed, creepy girl. I'm really, really sorry about it. It's not going to happen again, I swear.

- Yeah, cause next time, I'll be there, and I'll punch her in the face.

They laughed. She came closer and took his hand.

- I believe you. You've been honest, and I appreciate it.

Puck sighed, relieved.

- So, it's all forgotten?

- All forgotten. But don't do that ever again!

- I swear!

Lauren kissed him.

- I missed you. I love you.

- I love you too. _She answered._

* * *

When Mercedes opened the door of her house, her daughter ran in her arms.

- Mom! I'm so happy to see you! I missed you SO much!

Mercedes laughed and kissed her daughter's hair, holding her close.

- I missed you too sweetheart! I'm so happy to be home!

Sam sighed and came close, to greet his wife. He kissed her quickly and hugged her.

- Hi baby! _Said Mercedes, happy._ I missed you.

- Missed you too. Now come, let's have dinner, Ali and me prepared your favorite meal!

They had dinner, Mercedes noticed that Sam was quiet, but didn't say anything, and after, they went in the living room.

- So, _said Mercedes, opening a suitcase,_ I brought you a lot of present from Canada and London, little princess! Well it's mostly clothes, because I know you love fashion just as much as your uncle Kurt, and there are some accessories too.

Alicia looked at the suitcase, and jumped excitedly. There were some many things! The suitcase was big. She hugged her mother tightly.

- You're definitely the best! I'm going to try this one! _She said taking a white short strapless dress, running upstairs._

Mercedes laughed, and looked at her husband. He was lost in thoughts.

- Are you okay, Sam?

He jumped.

- Yeah, yeah! Just… you know, tired.

- Hmm… I heard about your little party_, she said, putting the clothes out of the suitcase._

- Y-you did? He asked suddenly really stressed.

- Yeah. Lauren told me about Puck's behavior. I thought he changed, but obviously not.

- It wasn't his fault, he was drunk.

- That doesn't excuse anything to me. You don't drink that much when you know you'll not be able to control yourself. He's an adult now; he has children, and a wife… He should know that, he should be responsible.

Sam stayed quiet. He was getting more and more uncomfortable. Mercedes noticed.

- Hey, why are you taking it that hard? It's Puck, You didn't do anything wrong. And I'm proud of you. I know how you get when you're drunk. I was a little afraid I have to say, but see, I was wrong. You're totally worth trusting. _She said kissed his cheek, before going upstairs to see her daughter. _

_"You're totally worth trusting" _Yeah, right. Sam shook his head, desperate.

The night passed, Sam and Mercedes didn't sleep, as they both missed each other intimately, so they make the most of it.

Saturday, the family went shopping together and had dinner at a fancy restaurant, just the three of them. Mercedes talked about her tour, Alicia about school, and her friends, but Sam stayed quiet, just nodding and laughing at the good time. Alicia excused herself to go to the bathroom and Mercedes loose her smile.

- Okay, now what's going on, Sam?

He sighed.

- What?

- You're weird. You're quiet, you don't make your usual jokes or imitations, you don't share things, it's just – it's not you, you're… cold. What's happening? Don't tell me nothing, I know you and I want honesty.

- Why do you know me so well?

Mercedes smiled.

- I just do. Now, tell me.

He looked, Alicia was coming back.

- I'll tell you when we get home.

Mercedes nodded.

They were now in bed, Alicia was sleeping, and Mercedes was waiting for Sam to talk.

- Baby…

- Before I say anything, know that I love you. I love you more than anything, and what happened … did not happened on purpose. That's the biggest mistake of my life, and I'll be forever regretting it. I know that everything will change, maybe I'll lose you, and our family will be broken… But I just wanted you to know that you're the best thing I ever had. You're my everything; you're all I ever wanted.

- Sam…

- I slept with Caroline. During the party, I was really drunk; she gave me a lot of drinks, and dragged me in a room. And then it just happened. I don't remember anything, so I can't even tell you much, but two week later, she came here and told me that she was pregnant and I was the father. I didn't believe her, because god knows I would never ever cheat on you, but she gave me this appointment to the doctor to do a paternity test, and it said that I'm the father. So here it is. The truth. I-I don't really know what to say, I don't want to say that I'm sorry because it would be as if I was feeling guilty or something, and that's not the case. Because, I didn't do anything. I-I just remember kissing her. T-That happened, but I didn't know who it was; I was just too tired to stop the person… I know it's confusing, but…

- Just… stop talking. Just stop. _Said Mercedes, getting out of the room. _

He didn't retain her, he knew she needed time. He didn't know what was their future anymore, everything was so uncertain. What he was sure of was that, that night, he heard her cry in the next room.

* * *

…. I don't even know what to say, I felt for Mercedes while writing it. Everything will be okay again, well, I hope so ;). But people, don't worry, this story will have an HAPPY ENDING, no matter what happens now! So keep it calm and wait ;)

Tell me your thoughts!

I see you in two weeks!

Love,

Bibi. xoxo


	10. Chapter 10

Hi guys!

I'm already here with a new update! I was sick today, so I didn't go to school. I wrote all day, so you don't have to wait another week :D

Chapter 10! Hope you're going to like it, the drama ease up… ;)

**THANK YOU SO MUCH** for your amazing reviews, you all were a little depressed with the last one, so I hope this one will give you some… reassurance! :D

Enjoy it!

Love you all,

Bibi.

* * *

It was 9am, and Mercedes was already awake, making breakfast. She was making scrambled eggs; she was turning them, in a pan. She sighed, tired.

She didn't sleep at all, she cried all night. She was feeling desperate, heartbroken and sad. So sad, and confused… How could Sam do that to her? After all they've been through… They were finally happy. But no, something had to come up again. She was strong when the "Lisa" drama happened, strong again when Sam got sick and she thought he was going to die… But this time, Mercedes didn't have the strength. She wasn't feeling strong enough to handle all of this mess.

She could forgive anything, except cheating. And in this case, it wasn't just cheating, the girl was pregnant_. Pregnant_! She just… She couldn't live with a man who cheated and had a kid with someone else. It was just far too much. Even when it was Sam, the love of her life. She just couldn't. But what was she supposed to do now? How could she ever trust him again, or even, how could she ever recover from this? She was so lost… Why did he had to drink that much, why did he had to break their perfect little life together?

Nothing will ever be the same. She knew that, and she wished so hard that it was some kind of joke but unfortunately, it was only the sad reality.

Her hands were shaking so hard that the pan slipped out of her hands and fell down. She sighed, and violently put the pan on the counter. And then, she just broke down, and cried.

- Mom?

Mercedes turned to see a very worried Alicia watching her.

- M-Mom… Are you okay? W-why are you crying?

Mercedes forced a smile and came to hug her.

- I-I'm not crying, it's the… onions! I put some onions with the eggs, so… Anyway, I'm fine, don't worry honey.

- Mom…

- Hey, I said don't worry. I'm fine, really. It's just the onions. _She said with a reassuring smile. _

Alicia nodded, not really convinced, but she decided to let it go. She sat on one of the counter chair, waiting for her plate. Mercedes began to cook again, so she didn't pay attention when someone entered in the kitchen.

- Hi Dad! _Said Alicia cheerfully._

Mercedes froze.

- Sit next to me! Mom is making us our usual special Sunday breakfast!

Sam, who didn't sleep much, either, looked at her. She avoided him. For the first time in his life, he was really scared. Scared to completely loose the only thing that mattered for him. His one and only love. But who could he blame? It was his fault. He shouldn't have drink that much, or drink at all. He was feeling so guilty, so broken. He wished he remembered that night…

- Dad? _Asked Alicia_

- Sorry! I was lost in thoughts…

- Hmm_. She said, before closing her eyes. _

- Why are you closing your eyes?_ He asked, smiling. _

- Well, you're going to kiss Mom like every morning, and I don't want to see it.

Sam looked at Mercedes, she looked down.

- I…

- Breakfast is ready. _She said in a steady tone, before beginning to walk out of the kitchen. _

- Wait, you don't eat with us? It's our Sunday day! Said Alicia disappointed.

- Yeah, sorry sweetie… But I don't feel really good right now, I'm going to rest okay? I'll be upstairs if you need anything.

Alicia nodded and Mercedes went upstairs. Sam sighed.

- I'll be right back.

* * *

When Sam went upstairs, he heard some noises from his room. He went closer: it was Mercedes. He opened the door; she was lying on the bed, clutching at her pillow. Sam couldn't see her face, but her back was shaking. She was crying. He sat on the bed.

- Mercy…

Mercedes just stood up, and quit the room. She didn't want to face Sam right now, it was too soon. So, she avoided him during the whole day. She spent her last day with her daughter; they went shopping, while Sam stayed at home. He didn't want to make Mercedes uncomfortable, so he didn't go with them.

The whole situation was so hard for him, Mercedes was completely ignoring him, she was leaving the next day, and he didn't know what to do anymore. He called his best friend.

- Damn, finally! I've been waiting for your call! How did it go with Mercedes?

- Well… I told her last night, and she didn't talk to me since. She won't even look at me now, Puck. _He said, sad._

Puck sighed.

- Did you explain her everything? That you were drunk, and you don't remember…

- I tried, but she didn't let me finish. I just – I don't know what to do anymore. Every time I try to talk to her, she just runs away.

- Well… What did you expect?

- I'm sorry what? _He asked shocked. _

- I mean, it's big news, a big deal. You can't just expect her to be okay with it, she needs time to process.

- I'm losing her, Puck…

- No, you're not okay, Talk to her, try again and again till she listens to you. Don't give up so easily.

And that's what he did. The next morning, Mercedes woke up Alicia for school, made her breakfast, and drove her to school. After a tearing goodbye and promises to see each other in Paris soon, she went home, and she finished packing. She was leaving soon. Sam took this opportunity to close the door of their room, and affront her. She turned and saw him. She sighed.

- Mercy… _he began_

- I-I can't talk to y-you right now. _She said, closing her suitcase. _

- No, Mercy, listen you don't understand, I…

- T-There's nothing to understand. _She said redressing herself. _Y-you got irresponsible, you got drunk, and Y-you… Y-you slept with another woman that is now p-pregnant. That's it. There's nothing else to understand. I don't – I don't want to know why or how… It's just the facts. Caroline, our daughter's _nanny_ is pregnant. And you're the father. _She looked down. _

- Mercedes, please, let me…

- Y-you know how you react when you're drunk; but it didn't stop you. You didn't thought about m-me or your d-daughter; you just wanted to have fun, like an immature teenager. I … _she sighed_. I can't even be mad at you, you know. I don't even have the strength to yell at you or insult you or explain you how you just destroy everything we built together. How you're going to break your daughter's heart, how you just broke mine. _(Tears were streaming down her face. )_N-now, y-you need to face the consequences.

She finally looked at him, and Sam saw all the pain and hurt and disappointment in her eyes. He himself was on the verge of crying. He didn't know what to do or say anymore. They were face to face, so close, but yet so far apart.

- Mercy, don't do that…

- I can't be with you anymore, Sam. I can't… I can't forgive cheating. Drunk or not, this went too far away, and she's… carrying your child. I … I-I could never forgive you for that. _She said, her voice shaking._

Sam, pained, scared, alarmed took her hand.

- Mercy, I'm so sorry. I-I don't remember anything from that freaking night, I-I don't know how that happened; I'm trying to remember but please… Don't do that. Don't give up on us. I love you so much; you and Alicia are my whole world. I-I don't care about that Caroline…

- It doesn't matter anymore_, she said removing her hand from his_, because now, you two are connected for ever, she's having your _baby _for god sake!And I can't. I just can't, Sam. I'll never be able to move past this. I'll never be able to look at you the same way. I can't even say that I'm disappointed; this word is so little comparing to what I feel. When I look at you now... It doesn't even feel good anymore. It's like, I don't recognize you. The man that I know and love would never have done that. Never. I-It's over. W-we're over.

And with that, she took her suitcase and began to walk to the front door.

- No, Mercedes, please… _he begged her, tears in his eyes,_ I'm so sorry… I-I woke up in that room and the next day she was telling me that she's pregnant, I-I don't know how that happened, I was drunk and I'm sorry, I –I just remember kissing her, but like I-I said I didn't know it was her, I-I just… I would never ever cheat on you; you're the love of my life! I.. we can work this out, we can face it, we faced so much… Just—Forgive me... I-I don't—I can't lose you…

Mercedes closed her eyes, let the tears falling down. She really had to contain herself to not say yes and running in his arms.

- W-When you guys will come to Paris, we'll have a talk with Alicia, to explain her the … situation. _She sighed_. I… I know this is not your fault Sam. Well, not completely. And… I could have forgiven you, if it was just a kiss. But, you _slept_ with her. Even if you were drunk, it happened. And she's _pregnant_. I-I can't… You're asking me too much.

She took off her "S&M" necklace ( the one he gave to her at Christmas when she was pregnant) , put him on the table next to her. she went downstairs and quit the house to the airport, her heart aching, leaving a crying Sam in their room. In the car, she cried, turning her wedding ring.

* * *

Sam stayed in the room, crying on the bed. " I can't be with you anymore, Sam". Mercedes phrase kept running in his head. When everything got so fucked up? He remembered the good days, a few years ago, when Alicia was just a baby. They were so happy back then…

_Flash Back_

_Mercedes was sitting on the rockchair, rocking Alicia. The little one was making noises, clearly happy. Her hairs were growing up; we could see beautiful little brown curly hair showing up. Alicia touched her Mom nose. _

- _Mama! **She said, making happy faces. **_

_Mercedes just stood there, frozen. _

- _W-what… _

- _Mama! **She said louder.** Mama! Mama! _

_Mercedes laughed excitedly _

- _Oh my… Sam! Oh my god, my baby said her first word! I love you so much! **She said, kissing Alicia's face.** Sam! Where the hell…_

- _I'm already there._

_Mercedes turned. He was standing by the door. He saw the whole scene, and he was smiling widely. He took Alicia from her mother. _

- _Now, can you say Daddy for me? _

_Alicia just made some noise, looking at her father. Mercedes bit her lips and retain a laugh. She kissed Sam cheek and took Alicia again. _

- _It will come, baby. Just be patient. **She told him before scowling at Alicia again**. Mama loves you so much little princess, you know that huh? Yes you know that…_

_Sam just rolled his eyes, smiling. _

- _Easy to say for you! _

_A week later, Sam was still trying to make Alicia say "Dadda" . They were in the kitchen, Alicia was sitting on her chair, Sam was preparing her food: he mixed some vegetable and put them in a bowl. He came to her. _

- _Now say "Dadda" or I'm not feeding you. _

_Alicia just looked at him, and made noises. He sighed, and began to feed her. Well, he tried. She kept moving and playing with the food, so the bowl fell down. At that moment, Mercedes walked in the kitchen. She sighed. _

- _Oh my… Who did that? _

- _Dadda! **Exclaimed Alicia, making sounds of laughter. **_

_Sam's eyes widened and turned to look at her daughter. _

- _Seriously, Ali? **He said, falsely mad. He took her and kissed her everywhere.** _

_Mercedes couldn't stop laughing. He had the best family. _

Sam smiled at the memory, tears in his eyes. He sighed. He couldn't lose his family. He couldn't let that happen. He took his phone and texted Mercedes.

Mercedes was on her private fly, ready to go. Her phone rang. It was from "My Love x" , so Sam. She closed her eyes for a second, and then opened her text.

_My Love x_ - I love you. Don't give up on us. You can't give up on us. Remember our promises.

She looked sadly at the window. Yeah, she remembered…

_Flash Back _

_Back in 2010, Mercedes and Sam were on their honeymoon in Hawaii. Sam rent a big house, just in front of the beach, away from the city, for the privacy. It was the night; they were looking at the stars, lying on the sand holding each other tightly. Mercedes head was resting on Sam shoulder. She sighed in contentment. _

- _This place is magical. We'll definitely come back here. _

- _Yeah, next time we'll be here with our children, and… _

- _W-what? _

- _Oh… Yeah we never talked about this… Well Mrs. Evans, I plan to have a lot of kids with you. _

_Mercedes laughed. _

- _Oh yeah? Well, it's funny because I do too. _

_Sam laughed and kissed her hair. _

- _Promise me? _

- _What? _

- _Promise me that it'll happen. _

- _Hmm, If I promise that, I have a couple of things I want you to promise too. _

_Sam redressed himself. _

- _Alright let's make a list! Our own promises! _

_Mercedes sat straight. _

- _Okay so number 1: We never fight in front of them. _

- _Yes. Number 2: we love them no matter what. _

- _Number 3: if we have a fight, we work it out. _

- _Number 4: We never give up on each other! _

- _Yeah. And number 5… We promise to always love each other no matter what. **She said, taking his hand. **_

_Sam kissed it. _

- _I don't think we need to worry about baby. You know I'll always love you. _

- _Yeah. And I'll always love you too. _

_They kissed. Sam sighed. _

- _So, I promise to never fight with you in front of our kids, to love them no matter what. I promise to never give up on us whenever we have a fight, and I promise to always love you, always be there for you and support you no matter what. Your turn. _

- _I promise to never fight with you in front of our kids, to love them no matter what they become, I promise to always love you, and never ever give up on us, no matter what our fight is about. _

_They looked at each other lovingly, and kissed, then replace themselves on the sand; Mercedes rested her head on Sam's. _

- _I love you so much, **Sam said.** I'll never forget our promises. _

- _I love you, baby. And I'll always respect them. Promise. _

Mercedes stopped looking at the window, the memory too hard to handle. _"Never ever give up on us, no matter what our fight is about" _She promised to always respect them…No matter how hard she was hurt, she still promised. Tears streaming down her face, it's with shaking hands that she answered to her husband.

Sam's phone rang, and it's stressed that he looked at the screen.

_Mercy x – We'll talk when you come to Paris. _

Sam sighed, and relaxed. She said right; she'll always respect them. Sam stood up, and called his best friend.

- Hey, you talked to her?

- Yeah, yeah! At first She said that it's over, but then I tried harder and she said that we'll… talk when I'll come to Paris. In one weeks. But I know her; it's going to be fine.

- Dude you never know. What if after the talk she still think that you need to separate? Okay, you know what? We have 1 week to figure out this mess. We'll find a way to prove that she's a liar.

- Oh god, so you too, you believe that I'm not the father?

- Yeah, you can't be. Something feels weird. We'll figure it out.

- I knew you weren't my best friend for nothing.

Puck laughed. The door rang.

- Hey, I'll call you back later.

Sam opened the door, and then, it went crazy.

- You asshole! How could you do that to my best friend?!

- What a jerk you are!

- I can't believe you Sam!

- You'll always be that Jackass!

Kurt, Lauren, Rachel, and Santana entered in the house, yelling.

- Wow wow wow! What are talking about?

- Like you don't know! _Huffed Rachel._

- Yeah don't play dumb with us! _Yelled Lauren._ You cheated on Mercedes with that slut! And she's pregnant! Have you lost your freaking mind?!

- Yeah agreed Santana, What the hell is wrong with you? You had the perfect family, and ruined everything!

- We are so disappointed; we'll make sure Mercedes doesn't forgive you! You don't deserve her!

- HEY! _Yelled Sam, to stop them all._ This is none of your business, you don't know what happened, so don't come and yell to me in my house!

- Well, I think we know pretty much everything; said_ Santana,_ you little bastard cheated on…

- I DIDN'T CHEAT ON HER! Just shut up okay! _He was getting hysterical._ You weren't there; I was drunk, like never before! When I woke up, I was in one of the guest room, but no one was there. And a couple of days after, Caroline came and told me that she was pregnant and I was the father. I went to her doctor, and he gave me the paternity result. It said that I am the father. End of story. I didn't do anything on purpose; I would never do that to my wife!

The girls and Kurt calmed down and Rachel and Santana looked at each other, confused.

- Why didn't you do it with your doctor? Asked Rachel.

- Because she already made an appointment for me at the New York City Hospital.

Santana eyes widened, and The girls and Kurt looked at each other.

- What's the name of the doctor? _Asked Santana_

- Why?

- Just tell us _insisted Rachel. _

- Dr. Alex, from New York City Hospital. Why?

- Well, I'm going to give him a little visit_. Said Santana_. Sam, call your nanny.

- What? How do you know him? And Why? What are you doing, what's going on guys?!

- You'll see soon enough. Just call her! _Yelled Kurt._

Santana went to the New York City Hospital and demanded to see Dr. Alex. The secretary said that she needed an appointment. But, when Dr. Alex saw her, he led her in her office directly.

- What are you doing here?! _He murmured, closing the door. _

- Well, long time no see, Alexander. _Said Santana making herself comfortable. _How's your wife? Did you finally tell her the truth about our long, secret, relationship?

- Why are you here?

- I'm here, because I want the truth. Recently, you gave a paternity test to Sam Evans, right?

- Yeah. And?

- And it said that he's the father. And we both know that he's not. It's once again, one of your freaking manipulations.

Alexander sat on his chair.

- I don't know what you're talking about. He's the father. That's all. Not my problem. Now if you could just lea…

- Really? You really think that it's going to be that easy? _She laughed_. I see that I didn't made myself clear enough. _She came closer_. If you don't tell me the truth and who paid you to do that, I'm going to call your wife and tell her every damn thing about your secret life. And she's going to believe me. Cause only someone who slept with you would know that you have a birthmark on your left leg, veeery close to your…

- Enough! _He exclaimed, stressed._ I had a call from a girl, I don't know her name, she just told me that she'll give me 25 000 dollars, if I made a false paternity test to Sam Evans. That's all.

- You're lying. That's not all and I'm done playing nice, so tell me who the hell she is or I swear…

- She just told me that she knew him from work! That's all! I swear!

Santana took the recorder from her boobs, and smiled.

- Taped! Thank you very much.

She stood up.

- So.. We're okay now? _He asked stressed._

Santana laughed.

- You act like you don't know me. Of course I'm going to tell your wife anyway. Maybe it'll give you a lesson? And, if you come or do anything against the Evans again, I'll make sure that your director knows what you're really doing here. I'm sure he'll love to hear what I just recorded. Have a nice day.

With that, she left and ran to Sam's house.

* * *

Caroline was sitting on the couch of Sam's living room, all eyes on her. She rolled her eyes.

- What am I doing here again?

- You'll see_. Answered Kurt, cold._

- Whatever. So, Sam, what about the paternity test? I guess you saw that I'm not a liar.

- Oh, I wouldn't be so sure about that. _Said Santana, entering._

Caroline glanced at her.

- What are you talking about?

Santana sighed.

- Well, I gave you the choice to tell the truth, but if you really want me to tell it at your place…

Santana played the recorder. Caroline began to shake, and the other gasped in shock and relief. Especially Sam. Then he looked at her angrily, ready to yell at her.

- W-wait Sam, I-I didn't know, I-It wasn't my idea!

- I DON'T CARE! YOU'RE CRAZY! _He said, ready to punch her, but the girls retained him._

Santana pushed a crying Caroline to the kitchen.

- Sam is ready to strangle you, so you better tell the truth right now girl. Who idea was it?

- L-Lisa.

Santana rolled her eyes.

- Her again?! Damn… Okay, well. I don't even know what to say to you. You girls are crazy. Sam is not available; he's a father and a husband. You almost broke his family. That's what you wanted right? You thought that, if Mercedes leaved him with Alicia, you would be the new Mrs. Evans? Well, let me tell you something; those guys are our best friends. We know them since high school and I'm telling you no one will ever replace Mercedes in Sam's heart. She's his… Everything. I, sometimes am blown away by how much he loves her. It's a couple, a happy couple. Just let them be happy. What wrong with you guys? Seriously, I don't understand. He made his choice 16 years ago when he married her. This is not how you do it, you don't force love. So just stop, I'm asking you and you're crazy friend to stop and let them live.

Caroline nodded, and went in the living room, Sam calmed down a little, but when he saw her, he stood up.

- Before you say anything said Caroline. I'm sorry, really. I didn't realize. I don't know I talked with Lisa and I thought that it may be a good idea, you and me… _everyone stared at her. _Anyway, I realized now. She said, looking at Santana who nodded. Y-you're not the father. It's another guy. During the party Lisa came to talk to me and told me that we could be a great couple. I-I really liked you so after she told me the life I could have with you if I followed her plan, I accepted without any doubt. She told me to get you drunk with the drinks she made. She put things in it, she wouldn't tell me what. I needed to do that, and… Kiss you right after the first drinks, so that you remember that. Then I had to drag you in a room. And to left you there. In the morning you would be confused, and you would believe that we slept together, when we… didn't.

- This is INSANE _said kurt shocked._

- All of this for what? For Sam? Even if your plan had work, you really think he was going to love you? _Asked Lauren, angry._

- His heart is taken. It's time for you two to understand that. Leave our friends alone. _Said Rachel._

Caroline nodded, and looked at Sam who was retaining himself from killing her.

- I'm sorry Sam, really.

- Well, _he started_, _approaching her_, I am sad for you. All of this is pretty pathetic. I'm sorry, but I would never love you, and I would never love Lisa. I. Love. Mercedes. It's never going to change. So just stop. All of this work to have me will always lead nowhere. So move on. Now you're going to get the hell out of my house, and go to your best friend house and tell her that I'm planning to ruin her career. She's crazy. I can't with her bullshit anymore. And after that, if I can give you an advice, stay away from her. Or you'll become like her. Well, you almost are. _He said disgusted by her. _Anyway, goodbye Caroline. And even if he's not mine, take good care of this kid.

Caroline nodded. And quit the house. Sam sighed and turned to the girls. They were standing there, ashamed.

- Sam, we're so sorry we didn't believe you… _started Kurt._

He came to hug them all. They looked at him, confused.

- Thank you guys. If you hadn't come to yell me, I would never have discovered the truth. Santana, I owe you one. You're… You're amazing, really, thanks. I'm glad to have a friend like you.

The other girls nodded in agreement. Santana really rocked this time. Santana laughed and came to hug him. After that, the girls went home, Sam received a call from Puck; Lauren told her so he was ecstatic. Sam couldn't even wait one week. So he called the nanny, she was going to watch Alicia, while he'll go Mercedes last concert to London, to talk to her and win her back.

* * *

Is Mercedes going to forgive him or she'll need time? you'll see! ;)

Hope you liked it,** Do you want me to do more flash back? tell me and give me your impressions!**

Love you all, see ya next week! (or before, we never know :P)

_Bibi._


	11. Chapter 11

Hi guys!

SORRY SORRY FOR THE REALLY LATE UPDATE! I'll try to be on time!

I just saw that I was added on this community/Best-of-Samcedes/98645/ "Best Of SamCedes FanFic" so I'm really happy and surprised, thank you!

Thank you again for the reviews, I love it: D I just changed my summary: I added that this story is a big mix of Angst/Fluff, not only Fluff! So if you can't handle the angst, that's not a story for you. I just wanted to be clear on that. J

Here is chapter 11! Lisa, Caroline… it's all ending here! You'll see how. ;)

Enjoy it! x

* * *

- Thank you guys, I had a blast during these 3 days with you here. Thank you for your support, and love, you're all amazing. I love you all! Till next time! _She said, before leaving the stage._

The crowd yelled, begging her to stay. When she got off the stage, all of her staff congratulated her.

- We all need to go celebrate our last night in London before taking the plane to Paris! I reserved in a night club! _Exclaimed Haley. _But, before, someone's waiting for you in your private room. _She smiled_

- Who? Don't tell me it's a sponsor or something, I really don't…

- No, no. Just go! You'll see_ she said, before rejoining the others member of the staff. _

Mercedes raised her eyebrow and opened the door of the room. Her husband was there, sitting on a stool, a guitar in his hands. She was about to say something but he began to sing.

_Still feels like our first night together  
Feels like the first kiss  
It's gettin' better baby  
No one can better this  
Still holdin' on, you're still the one  
First time our eyes met - same feelin' I get  
Only feels much stronger - wanna love you longer  
You still turn the fire on...  
So if you're feelin' lonely don't - you're the only one I ever want  
I only wanna make it good - so if I love you a little more than I should  
_

He got up, and came closer to her.

_Please forgive me - I know not what I do  
Please forgive me - I can't stop lovin' you  
Don't deny me - this pain I'm going through  
Please forgive me - if I need you like I do_  
_Please believe me - every word I say is true  
Please forgive me - I can't stop lovin' you_

Mercedes closed her eyes and turned. She wanted to forgive him, she wanted so badly, but she couldn't. Sam stayed behind her, still singing.  
_  
Still feels like our best times are together  
Feels like the first touch - still gettin' closer baby  
Can't get close enough  
Still holdin' on - still number one  
I remember the smell of your skin - I remember everything  
I remember all your moves - I remember you yeah  
I remember the nights - you know I still do  
So if you're feelin' lonely don't - you're the only one I ever want  
I only wanna make it good - so if I love you a little more than I should_

Please forgive me - I know not what I do  
Please forgive me - I can't stop lovin' you  
Don't deny me this pain I'm going through  
Please forgive me - if I need ya like I do  
Oh believe me - every word I say is true  
Please forgive me - I can't stop lovin' you

Mercedes began to shake, and cry. She was remembering every memory they had together. The first time they met, their first date, their first time, their wedding, the first time they saw Alicia… Everything came at once. Their love was so strong… Could she really give up on that?

_One thing I'm sure of - is the way we make love  
And one thing I depend on - is for us to stay strong  
With every word and every breath I'm prayin'  
That's why I'm sayin'_

She opened her eyes, turned and looked at him, tears streaming down her face. Sam smiled at her.

_Please forgive me - I know not what I do  
Please forgive me - I can't stop lovin' you  
Don't deny me this pain I'm going through  
Please forgive me - if I need you like I do  
Babe believe me - every word I say is true  
Please forgive me - if I can't stop lovin' you  
Never leave me - I don't know what I'd do  
Please forgive me - I can't stop lovin' you  
Can't stop lovin' you_

The song ended, Mercedes wiped her eyes.

- What are you doing here? You were supposed to come Friday with…

- I know _he cut her_, but I couldn't wait. Mercy, we need to talk…

- I-I can't right now, Sam. I have to…

- I'm not the father of Caroline's baby.

Mercedes eyes widened.

- W-what?

- She lied. Everything was a lie.

They sat on the couch, and Sam explained everything to her. The drinks, Lisa, how Santana helped… everything. At the end, Mercedes was so relieved, but confused. It was a lot to take.

- So… You're telling me that Lisa and Caroline made this plan because Caroline wanted to be with you and they wanted to separate us? _She asked, shocked._

- Yeah. I-I know it might be hard to believe cause it's pretty crazy, but it's the truth. I-If Santana wasn't there, I would have never knew.

Mercedes sighed.

- S-So, I-It's not true, you didn't… You didn't sleep with her, you didn't…

- No I didn't, _he repeated, taking her hand_. I didn't sleep with her, and she's pregnant of another guy.

She closed her eyes, and nodded, sobbing. Sam took her in his arms. She was so happy that everything was a lie, and that her husband was the same guy she always knew. She missed him, she was incomplete without him. After weeks of cries and stress, she was finally feeling good in his arms, the truth being out.

But she was also pretty angry at Lisa and Caroline. She just couldn't understand. Those girls had no limit! She almost lost the love of her life because of them! They weren't safe anymore, with Lisa in the corner.

- W-we need to do something about Lisa, this can't continue…

- I know, I know… She's insane. But I'll take care of that later, right now, I want to apologize. _Mercedes lifted her head from his shoulder._ I-I'm so sorry Mercy. Even though nothing really happened, I still want to apologize. I shouldn't have drunk that much, I was… irresponsible. It will not happen again, you can be sure of that. I-I almost lost you, and those weeks were the hardest of my life. I'm so sorry honey, I really am. _He said, touching her hand._

Mercedes took his hand.

- I know you are. And I'm sorry too, I should've known that you would never cheat on me, it's just that everything was against you, with the paternity test and…

- Hey, don't worry about that. I thought it was true too. We've been trapped.

Mercedes just nodded and rested her head on his shoulder.

- I can't believe people would do something like this. They almost broke our marriage, our family! I just… What kind of people does that?

- I know, I'm going to talk to Lisa…

- You know it's not going to change a thing, Sam. I think we should just… move out. Move in L.A, Alicia will change school, and…

- What? No, no, no! We're not going anywhere, we're staying in NYC. I'll find a solution for Lisa, don't worry. I'll take care of it. You, just concentrate on your Tour okay. Nothing else.

She sighed, and hugged him tightly.

- I missed you. I'm happy that you're here.

- I just wanted to make sure you know the truth and that we're going to be okay… Are we… are we going to be okay? Will you ever forgive me…? _he asked unsure. _

Mercedes kissed him. It was a long, passionate kiss.

- I love you _she said_. I always will. I didn't forget our promises; I'll never give up on us. It might need some time, but… we're going to be okay.

Sam sighed, relieved.

- Okay. I love you.

They kissed, and Mercedes didn't go to the party. She went at her hotel with Sam, and they spent the night together.

The next day, Sam was back in NYC and Mercedes on a plane to Paris. She smiled the whole time, remembering the night she spent with her husband. They'll be okay. She was serein now.

* * *

As for Sam, as soon as he arrived to NYC, he went to Lisa's house, but no one was there. The house was empty.

- Excuse me? Are you here for the house? _Asked an old woman in suit._

- Hmm no, I'm here to see Lisa. Lisa Crawford. She lives here.

- Well not anymore. I work for the New Deal Agency, and this house is for sale. Clients are coming.

Sam's frowned.

- Okay… Thanks…

_Meanwhile…_

Puck was watching TV with his children and wife. His phone buzzed. It was Sam. _" Bro – Dude it's so weird… She's not here anymore, she moved out! I didn't even get the chance to yell at her… that's sad. But whatever, she's finally out of our lives! Wonder why she decided to go so suddenly though. "_

Puck just smiled. He replied_ " – That's so cool bro! We're going to live peacefully again. And seriously, don't even worry about her; I'm sure she's fine. Let's just move on!"_

- You're never going to tell him the truth, aren't you? _Asked Lauren, looking at his phone._

He smiled, remembering what happened while Sam was in London.

**_Flash Back _**

_Puck went at Lisa's house, after hearing the truth from his wife about the whole "Sam-Caroline-Lisa" story. She opened the door. _

- _Ah, Puck! What are you doing he…_

- _Just take this. He said, handing her an envelope. Take this; go away and never come back here. I know you just lost your job, and the opportunities aren't showing up lately for you so you can't say you don't need money. Here's 100 000 dollars. Take the money, and get the hell out of NYC. Go in Hawaii or Russia, or I don't care. But just... Leave my bro alone. Leave all of us alone okay. I never want to see you around here again. It's better for you to run anyway, because when Sam comes back, he'll ruin your entire career. So, go now. Pack your stuff, sell your house and go away. _

_He threw her the envelope, knowing that she'll take it, and quit her house. _

**_End of the Flash back. _**

Puck smiled.

- Nope. He doesn't need to know. She's never coming back, and that's what matters.

* * *

A week later, Friday night, Alicia and Sam went to the airport, to take a plane to Paris, and surprisingly, they weren't alone. Kurt, Blaine and Leo came too, Kurt wanted to see his best friend perform, they were on break at Montgomery and Leo wanted to go to Paris, so they came along. They arrived in France Saturday around 6pm. As Blaine, Kurt and Sam were famous, especially in France, a car was waiting for them at the airport. When they got out, they were encircled by a lot of teenagers screaming their name, crying.

- KURT HUMMEL ANDERSON YOU'RE SO AWESOME!

- BLAINE I LOVE YOU SO MUCH!

- SAM! I WANT TO MARRY YOUR DAUGHTER! _Said a teenage boy._

Sam laughed at that one. The body guards led Leo and Alicia in the car, while Blaine, Kurt and Sam decided to give some autographs.

- Wow, even though we're used to it, this is crazy. They were screaming _our names_! _Said Leo, watching the fans from the car._

Alicia sighed.

- Yeah… I'm not really comfortable with all of this. _Admitted Alicia. _

- Yeah, me neither. I'm glad we have each other. You understand what I'm talking about you know._ He said, smiling at her. _

She rested her head on his shoulder.

- Yeah, totally. We'll always have each other.

She was so happy to have a friend like him. He was his best friend, practically family cause their parents were like brothers and sisters, and he understood. He understood everything. The pressure of having two famous parents, the insecurities… she was glad to have him. She kissed his cheek; something Sam didn't miss when he got in the car with Blaine and Kurt.

- So, are you two a thing or what? _He couldn't help but ask._

The two blushed deeply.

- Dad! _Yelled Alicia embarrassed. _

Blaine and Kurt laughed.

- Sam, leave them alone. It's cute! _Said Kurt, cooing at them._

The three adult laughed during the whole ride, while the two pre-teenagers were awfully embarrassed. They arrived at Fontaine Bleau, the prestige hotel of Paris. Again, it was crazy, the Fan were everywhere. They entered in the hotel, and the staff put their suitcases in their room, while Blaine, Kurt, Sam and their children went in the restaurant of the hotel. They were meeting Mercedes there.

- Mom!_ Yelled Alicia, running in her mother's arms._

- My baby! I missed you so much! _Mercedes said, hugging her tightly._

Then she greeted Kurt, Blaine and her godson, and finally, her husband. She kissed him.

- I missed you… _He said, kissing her again and again._

Mercedes smiled and pulled off.

- You saw me last week.

- Still…

She rolled her eyes and took his hand. The Evans and Hummel- Anderson had a dinner together, and then they separated, as they wanted to spend some time just in family. Kurt, Blaine and Leo went to see the Tour Eiffel as it was beautiful in the night, while Sam, Mercedes and Alicia went to the famous creator Jean Paul Gautier's fashion event. Sam was bored, while Mercedes and her daughter were in awe in front of the collections.

The next day, in the night, Mercedes performed at Bercy. Kurt, Blaine, Leo, Alicia and Sam were enjoying the concert in their VIP place. Alicia was so proud of her mother, she was beautiful on stage.

- Now, this song is for my family who's here tonight… (The crowd yelled, she smiled looking at them)You obviously already know them; my best friend Kurt, his husband Blaine, my godson Leo… and my two favorite people in the world; my daughter Alicia and my dear husband Sam.

People yelled their name, happy that they were here. Alicia smiled widely and hugged his father.

_How sweet it is to be loved by you _

_Yes, my loves _

_How sweet it is to be loved by you _

_I needed the shelter of someone's arms_

_And there you were_

_I needed someone to understand my ups and downs_

_And there you were_

_With sweet love and devotion_

_Deeply touching my emotions_

_I want to stop and thank you guys _

_I want to stop and thank you guys_

She looked at them, and smiled widely. She meant every word. They all were a blessing in her life.

_Hey now how sweet it is to be loved by you_

_Oh, my loves, _

_How sweet it is to be loved by you_

_Yes, it is_

Alicia looked at her father, tears in her eyes. She hugged her tightly and kissed her hair. Yeah, the song was beautiful.

_Close my eyes at night_

_And wonder what would I be without you in my life_

_Everything was just a bore_

_All the things I did seems I've done them before_

_But you brightened up all my days_

_With a love so sweet in so many ways_

_I want to stop and thank you guys _

_I want to stop and thank you my dear loves _

Blaine was holding a crying Kurt. Mercedes meant so much to him, she was the best friend he ever had, his rock, his sister.

_You were better to me than I've been to myself_

_For me there's you guys and nobody else_

_I want to stop and thank you guys_

_Oh, how sweet it is to be loved by you_

_Well, it's like sugar for my soul_

_How sweet it is to be loved by you_

_Oh, yes, it is my loves. _

At the end, most of the fans were crying. Everyone yelled, and clapped, there was a standing ovation.

- Thank you. I love you guys. _She said, looking at her family, emotional._

Kurt and Alicia laughed looking at each other as they were both crying. Leo and Blaine were yelling and clapping hard, while Sam mouthed " I love you" to Mercedes, who winked at him.

* * *

After this trip to London, the months passed pretty quickly and soon enough, Mercedes was back from her tour, and we were in February. The 14th, it was Valentine's Day. The couple had plans; well Mercedes didn't know what they were going to do as Sam said that it was a "surprise". She had a big announcement to tell him, but she'll wait till the dinner. They called Katherine Evans and Mary Jones, their mother, to watch Alicia instead of the nanny so the grandmothers can have some time with their granddaughter. At 7 pm , they were here.

- Grandma Mary, Grandma Kathy! _Yelled Alicia, running in their arms. _

- Our beautiful granddaughter! Look at you! You're all growing up!_ Exclaimed Katherine._

Mary hugged Sam and Mercedes.

- How are you guys?

- We're fine _said Mercedes taking Sam's hand_. It's been some… stressful months, but we're fine. Thank you guys again for coming, but really if you had plans for Valentine's day with dad and John…

- Mercedes for the last time, it's fine! After so many years of marriage, it's really not that special, it's a day like others! We had our flowers this morning, that's enough. _Answered Mary, laughing. _

- Agree! Now let's talk about you guys, how was the tour sweetie? _Asked Katherine._

- Amazing! Love the fans. But reaaally tiring too!

They laughed.

- I bet! You're both gorgeous tonight! Where are you going?

- Well, I have no idea. You know how Sam loves doing surprises so…

- Hey! _He said, smacking her arms gently. _You love it! Anyway we should get going if we don't want to be late.

- Have a good time! _Said Alicia, as they both hugged her before they go. _

Sam drove for 20 minutes before stopping the car. Mercedes looked outside. They were in front of Tiffany & Co. She frowned, and then understood.

- Aww Sam...

He got off the car and helped her getting out of the car. They linked arms and stood in front of the store.

- You remember?

- Of course. When we came with the New Direction for the regionals, we had our first date here in Tiffany's after we followed Kurt and Rachel. She said, tears in her eyes.

He laughed, and kissed her cheek.

- Yeah. I wanted to recreate our first date. We're not going to eat breakfast though. I took this place for the night, and called my friend David Burtka, a chief. He's going to make your favorite plate.

She was feeling too many emotions to even express it in words so she just kissed him passionately.

- I love you.

- Same here, baby. Ready?

- Always.

They entered in the place, and it was beautifully decorated, the theme was obviously love so there was hearts red and pinks everywhere, in the center was placed a big table for two with candles. "Valery" was playing in the back; it was the song that was played in their first date 19 years ago. They sat, and began to enjoy the night, eating, laughing, kissing, and remembering the memories, the good times. They ate de dessert, and then Sam stood up.

- Sam, what…

A new music played in the back. He took the micro he bring for tonight, and began to sing.

_My love, there's only you in my life,  
The only thing that's right. _

Knowing the song, Mercedes stood up, took his hand and sang the next lines.

_My first love, you're every breath that I take,  
You're every step I make._

She looked lovingly at him, tears in her eyes. They sang the rest of the song together.

_And I, I want to share, all my love with you,  
No one else will do.  
And your eyes, they tell me how much you care.  
Oh yes, you will always be, my endless love._

_Two hearts, two hearts that beat as one.  
Our lives have just begun.  
Forever, I'll hold you close in my arms,  
I can't resist your charm.  
My love, I'll be a fool, for you I'm sure,  
You know I don't mind.  
Cause you, you mean the world to me.  
Oh, I know I've found in you, my endless love._

_And love, I'll be that fool, for you, I'm sure.  
You know I don't mind.  
And yes, you'll be the only one.  
Cause no one can deny,  
This love I have its fine.  
I'll give it all to you,  
My love, my love, my endless love._

They kissed, it was a slow, full of love, kiss.

- I know the couple of months have been… complicated, but we got through this again, just like we got through my disease, and Lisa. Our love got us through all of this. I love you, Mercedes Jones. I loved you for 19 years, and I'll love you for 19 more.

Mercedes gave him a teary smile.

- I love you. Our family will get through anything as long as we stay together. You, me, Alicia and the little one that's there will always be…

- W-what? The "Little one"? _Asked Sam, his voice shaking._

Mercedes shut her eyes.

- Damn… That's not how I wanted to announce it! _She laughed. She squeezed his hands._ Yes, baby, the little one. I'm pregnant.

The next second, Sam was carrying her, spinning her around. He yelled " yes!" and Mercedes laughed.

- Get me down immediately Mr. Evans!

He put her down, and showed her with kisses.

- We're going to be parents again! This is amazing! I love you, I love you so much _he exclaimed kissing her face. _

- I love you, I'm excited too!

- But.. When did this happened? How did you know? How far are you?

- The night we made up when you came to see me in London…

- Oh yeah, _that_ night... _he said winking at her_

She laughed.

- Well, after_ that_, I did a test two weeks ago. It said that I'm 4 weeks pregnant. I was afraid to lose the baby because of the tour as I'm dancing all the time, so for the last days we changed the choreography and I had a doctor with me all the time. Then I came home, and I wanted to tell you, but I thought it was best to wait till our celebration of Valentine's Day. And I was right, this moment is perfect. But I'm sorry if I didn't tell you sooner, I really wanted it to be special…

He kissed her to tell her that he wasn't upset.

- I don't care. I just can't wait to meet our little boy.

- Huh? Who told you it's going to be a boy?

- I just have a feeling. _He winked at her._

She rolled her eyes, he took her in his arms, and they began to dance slowly.

- I can't wait to tell Alicia.

- She'll be thrilled. Let's go home and tell her!

- Can we stay like this a little longer?

- Of course. As long as you want.

Happy days, were here, again.

* * *

Voila! Hope you liked it! So, Boy or Girl? ;)

Tell me everything in reviews!

Love you guys

Bibi.


	12. Chapter 12

Hi guys! New chapter!

**Thanks for the reviews :D loved it**! This one is a little Angsty ;)

enjoy it!

_ Bibi._

* * *

A couple of hours later, around 10pm , Mercedes and Sam got home, excited and happy to tell the news to Alicia and their mom. Katherine, Mary and Alicia were curled up on the couch of the living room, watching the film "Pursuit of Happiness".

- Oh you guys are already here! _Exclaimed Katherine._

Mercedes and Sam looked at each other, grinning.

- Yeah, we have something to tell you guys, and especially you Ali _said Mercedes._

Alicia looked at her parents, raising an eyebrow.

- Me? What it is?

Mercedes and Sam sat together on the couch.

- Well… _started Sam_

- You're going to have a sibling!

Katherine, Mary and Alicia's eyes widened.

- W-what? _Asked Alicia_

- I'm pregnant, honey!

- Oh my god! _Exclaimed Mary_

- This is amazing! _Said Katherine, hugging Mercedes tightly._

- I'm going to have a baby brother or sister… I'm going to have a little brother or sister! _Realized Alicia_, I'm so happy! _She yelled, hugging her father. _It's awesome!

They celebrated the news together, and the next day, they told their friends too. 2 months later, Mercedes had an appointment to the doctor to finally know the gender of the baby. Sam and Alicia were eating in the kitchen while Mercedes was getting ready upstairs.

- You sure you don't want to come with us to the doctor? _Asked Sam._

- No, it's fine. I'll wait here with uncle Kurt and Leo. But I hope it's a girl!

- Oh yeah you do?

- Yes! It'll be fun to play with her, and teach her girls stuff.

Sam just laughed.

- I see. But if it's a boy you'll be fine with it too right?

- Yeah of course! I'll play cars with him.

Sam laughed again, and nodded. Alicia was really excited about this. The door rang.

- I'll get it! She yelled.

She opened the door and it was Kurt and Leo. She hugged them both, and let them enter. Sam came to greet them.

- Kurt! Good to see you_ he said, hugging him_. And that's my little boy! How are you Leo?

- I'm good Uncle Sam!

- So, today's the day to know the gender huh? I'm sure it's going to be a girl again.

- Well, I was going for a boy… _said Sam._

Kurt laughed.

- We'll see who's right then. Where's Mercy?

- Here, here! _Yelled Mercedes, walking in their direction, her belly visible._

Sam smiled. She was so cute with her long blue strapless dress. She was only 4 months pregnant, but her belly was already so big! She greeted Kurt and Leo, and took Sam's hand.

- Well, let's go _she said. _

* * *

They arrived at the doctor office.

- Good to see you Mrs. and Mr. Evans! Ready to know the gender?

They both nodded, they were too excited. They went in a room, the doctor put a cold gel on her belly, and examined. She frowned.

- What? What is it? _Asked Mercedes, alarmed. Sam squeezed her hand. _

- Looks like there's… _she looked closely and smiled_. There are two babies in there.

Mercedes and Sam gasped, both really surprised. The doctor looked at them, smiling widely.

- Congrats Mr. and Mrs. Evans, you are having twins! One boy and one girl.

- Oh my… oh my god!_ Exclaimed Mercedes, crying. _

They really didn't expect it! but that explained why her belly was so big at four months. Sam kissed her and hugged her, more happy than ever. Both Kurt and he were right. During the whole ride home, they laughed, sing, and screamed, they were so, so happy to have twins. When they opened the front door, Kurt, Leo and Alicia were standing in front of it, stressed.

- Sooo ?! _asked Alicia_, on edge. What is it, boy or girl?

- Well _started Sam_, it's a boy…

Leo jumped and yelled " YES!".

- … and a girl _finished Mercedes._

Alicia and Kurt looked at each other, their eyes widening.

- Oh my god, mom you're having… you're having twins?!

- Yes! A boy and a girl!

Kurt and Alicia jumped excitedly, Mercedes and Sam laughed. Alicia ran in their arms.

- This is so amazing! Oh my god I can't wait to meet them!

- Me neither! _Exclaimed Kurt._ A nephew, AND a niece? Best. News. Ever ! I'm calling Blaine. _Said Kurt_, going in the garden.

- Let me tell to Papa! _Said Leo, following him. _

- Dad, Mom, let me call the grandpas and grandmas! Grandma Katy and Grandma Mary told me to call them as soon as we know!

- Yeah sure _acquiesced Sam._

- Cool!

Alicia ran upstairs.

Mercedes smiled tenderly at them. They were so happy for her, she felt the luckiest to have the best family ever.

- Hey, what's going on? _Asked Sam, worried as Mercedes had tears in her eyes. _

- Nothing, I'm just… I'm really happy, that's all. It's happy tears, don't worry.

Sam laughed, took her in his arms, and kissed her hair.

- Well, I'm glad. Because deserve to be happy. You deserve all the happiness in the world, my love.

* * *

The months passed, Mercedes was six months pregnant, and unable to even stand up as her belly was bigger than ever. Sam was working days and night, so it was Alicia who was helping her. It was getting on the nerves of the little girl who didn't have any time for her between school ballet and piano practice, and now helping her mother.

We were Tuesday, around 4pm, and Mercedes was hungry. She wanted to take the box that was placed at the top of the cupboard. She secretly placed cookies and sweets in the box as she don't wanted them to be touch by Sam.

- Ali!

An annoyed Alicia entered in the kitchen.

- What? _The girl said, tired._

- Can you help me reach that box please?

- I don't have time; I need to get ready to my ballet practice.

- But it would take just two seconds…

- I can't right now okay. _Snapped Alicia, sighing._

- Okay, okay!

Alicia shook her head and went upstairs.

- I'll do it myself then.

It was so high that she needed to use the stepladder to reach it. When she finally took it, the box was way heavier then she expected. She lost her balance, and fell down, then black out.

* * *

Hearing noises, Alicia sighed, and got down to know what was going on. When she saw her mother lying on the floor, her head bleeding, she screamed, and immediately called 911. Then she called her father.

- Hi Princess!

- Dad! _She screamed, crying._

- Hey, are you… are you crying? What's going on?

- M-Mom fell down and… and she wouldn't wake up! S-she's bleeding! _She cried harder, _Dad I'm so scared!

- I-I'm on my way. _Sam said, before hanging up and running to his car, leaving his colleagues._

Sam drove like a crazy person, not respecting the red lights, at that time he didn't care. All he was seeing was his wife, a six months pregnant woman of twins, lying on the floor, bleeding. He ran faster, ignoring the tears of fears that were streaming down his face.

When he arrived home, the ambulance car was already there. Alicia was at the porch, crying, standing next to a paramedic. When his daughter saw him, she ran into his arm.

- D-Dad! _Yelled Alicia, sobbing._

- Sweetie… breathe, it's going to be okay. W-where… Where is your mother?

- I-In the ambulance.

Sam kissed her hair, and went into the ambulance, where his wife was lying on a bed, her eyes shut.

- Are you Mr. Evans? _Asked a paramedic._

- Y-yeah... That's me. What's going on, w-what's happening to her?

- Your wife is in a coma state, she fell down and hurt her head pretty bad. We need to go to the hospital, your babies are coming.

- What?! So soon?! S-she's just six months pregnant, it's too soon…

- We don't have other choices, if we don't put them out now, they're going to die. Now we really need to go! _Urged the paramedic._ We'll meet you there with your daughter!

The ambulance went to hospital, and Sam followed, driving behind with his crying daughter in the car.

- Ali…

- Dad I'm so, so sorry!

- It's not your fault sweetie…

- YES IT IS! _She screamed._ S-She asked me to help her, a-and I said no because I was tired to always helping h-her and now she's in the hospital! If I had say yes, she'll … she'll be fine! I'm such an idiot! If something happens to her or my siblings…

- Hey, none of that. You're not an idiot; you couldn't predict what was going to happen. Now we need to be there for your mother, and I'm sure it'll be fine. Don't blame yourself. We need to be strong okay?

Alicia just nodded, still crying. When they arrived, they had to wait in the waiting room, while the babies were being delivered. Sam called the family, the parents were on the road, and Puck, Lauren, Kurt, Blaine, Rachel and Finn just arrived. Kurt and Rachel were crying. Puck came and hugged him tightly. Lauren took a crying Alicia in her arms.

- What happened?

Sam explained everything, well what he knew from Alicia, who was unable to talk.

- Sweetheart, it's really not your fault okay _said Blaine_, your mom is going to be fine, and soon you'll see your beautiful siblings.

Alicia nodded and buries her head in Lauren's arms.

- I'm taking her to the restaurant of the hospital. She needs to drink something and calm down _said Lauren._

Everyone nodded, and Sam sat on a chair.

- Did… D-did the doctor came yet? _Asked Kurt, trying to stop crying._

Sam just shook his head, he couldn't talk, he didn't trust his voice. A surgeon came.

- Mr. Evans?

Sam stood up quickly.

- Both of your twins are born, but they're born too soon, so they're tiny and we put them on a respirator to help them breathe. But don't worry, they'll be fine, we didn't find any other complications.

Everyone sighed in relief, except Sam.

- W-what about my wife?

- We stopped the bleeding from her head; she'll wake up soon, in a couple of days.

Sam nodded. Thank god she was okay.

- Do you want to see your babies?

- Yeah… Hum guys, if my parents come, could you…

- Yeah we'll calm them and explain everything, don't worry. Go see your twins_ said Puck._

Sam went into a room, where other babies were there. Some were better, some worse. The surgeon stopped in front of two tan skinned babies, one with a pink cover, and the other with a blue, then he quit the room. They were so tiny, with a lot of machines around them, but so beautiful… Sam knew they were his. He couldn't retain a sob when he saw them. He sat on the stool next to them, and watched them. He touched their little hands.

- Hello there… It's your daddy talking… I'm so glad to finally meet you. And your mommy will be too. Your mommy and I, we thought about names… Tyler Paul Evans for the boy, Paul for your grandpa. And Lena Jane Evans for the girl, Jane as it's the feminine name of John, your other grandpa. But I'll wait for your mommy, before officially naming you… She'll wake up soon. You have a big sister too, her name is Alicia. She's so amazing… and she's been waiting for you guys. We all have. So, please, please get better soon, I love you both so much already…

He kissed their hands, whipped his tears, and quit the room.

* * *

When he got back in the waiting room, his parents were there. Katherine and Mary's eyes were puffy. John came and hugged him.

- How are you, son?

- I'm… I'm dealing. Did they explain you the situation?

- Yes, yes they did, _answered Mary_. How are our grandkids?

- They're… They're beautiful. But they're still really tiny… you can go see them, if you want.

- Yeah, that would be great _nodded Katherine_. Where's Alicia? Maybe she wants to see them too.

- I-I'm here. _Answered Alicia, who arrived with Lauren. She calmed down, but had red, puffy eyes._

Paul hugged her.

- They explained us what happened… you feeling better honey? _Asked Paul._

- I'm trying… What about mom? I really want to see her

- We have to wait, we're not allowed yet sweetie. Let's go see your siblings first okay? _Said John. _

She nodded and followed her grandparents. Sam sat with his friends in the waiting room.

- So, what names did you chose for them? _Asked Finn, trying to ease the mood._

Sam smiled.

- Tyler Paul Jones Evans and Lena Jane Jones Evans.

- That's beautiful _said Kurt, smiling._

- Yeah, I chose for Lena, and Mercy chose for Tyler. _He said, nostalgic._

The doctor came at that moment.

- Mr. Evans? You can see your wife now.

Sam nodded and looked at his friends.

- Go see her first, we'll go after. When Alicia comes back she'll rejoin you.

Sam went in the room, Mercedes was lying on the bed, they changed her clothes, she had a white long dress that every patient wears. She had bandages everywhere; on her head and on her little belly. She was rigid, and cold. Sam sat on the chair next to the bed and grabbed her hand.

- Baby… You scared me out here. You scared all of us! I don't know why you absolutely needed that box; you'll have to tell me. _he sighed_. I saw our babies, they're beautiful. I can't wait for you all to get better. I can't wait to go home… Alicia feels really guilty, you'll have to tell her that's it's not her fault. Wake up soon okay? I love you, and I miss you. And next time, please, just wait for someone to help you_. he said , kissing her hand._

- Mom! _Yelled Alicia, taking her other hand_. I am so sorry. So, so sorry. Please, just wake up soon! I saw my baby brother and sister, they're so fragile... But they miss you, Dad misses you, I miss you! Just come back to us …

Mary hugged her.

- She'll wake up sweetie, just give it time.

* * *

Four days passed, Sam and Alicia were more and more stressed as Mercedes didn't wake up yet. The doctor said that it was normal, as she hurt her head, she needed time to recover. Sam stayed at the hospital all day, but he was coming home in the night, to take care of Alicia. John, Paul, Katherine and Mary stayed at the house too. Every day, he was going to see his babies in their special room. They were growing, and were healthy. It was a relief for Sam. And finally, the sixtieth day, while Sam was sending photos of the twins to Alicia in Mercedes room, the latter woke up.

Sam looked up and saw her staring at him, smiling.

- Hi _she said, her voice weak._

He stood up immediately; ready to kiss her and hug her but Mercedes touched her belly, felt the bandage, lost her smile and panicked.

- W-where… Where are my babies? Are they okay? What…

- Shh, calm down honey, they're alright. The surgeons had to put them out, after… after your accident. They're born a little early, but they're healthy, and they're growing up.

Mercedes just broke down, and sobbed. An alarmed Sam came closer, and took her hand.

- What is it? Are you in pain? _He asked looking at her bandages._

- I-I missed their birth, Sam! I missed my b-babies birth!

- Oh, sweetie… _he got on the bed, and Mercedes cried in his arms._ It's okay, I wasn't even there either. I was… I was too scared that something's go wrong there for you or for them and that I'll have to watch it, without being able to do something. So I just waited with Alicia in the waiting room. And baby, you didn't miss our babies birth, they're not even babies yet, they're still so tiny… They don't know any of us yet. And now that you're awake, when they'll be in good shape, the first person they'll see when they open their eyes will be you. I promise. You didn't miss a thing.

Mercedes nodded, and calmed a little.

- I-I want to see them

- Okay, I'm just going to call the family, and we'll go see them with Alicia?

Mercedes nodded, and Sam called the family; they were on their way. He sat on the bed again.

- Do you… Do you remember how you got here? _Asked Sam._

- Yeah… I wanted to take a box, it was heavier than I expected, I-I don't know, I guess I put too much things in it… and the stepladder began to move, and with my pregnancy… I lost balance and I fell down… God I'm such an idiot! _She yelled, starting to cry again._

Sam immediately kissed her to calm her.

- No, you're not baby. You didn't know. What was in the box, why was it on the top of the cupboard?

- It was sweets, and cookies, and cakes… all that stuff. I put them on an extra-large box and hide them because you always touch it… I put our babies in danger for stupid food, Sam! That's why I'm an idiot! _She cried harder._

Sam just laughed. She looked at him with wide eyes.

- It's not funny!

- Yes it is. _She glared at him._ Listen baby, what happened, happened. Don't blame yourself. You're fine, our babies are fine, and that's what matters. You're not an idiot, I love you, you're amazing, everything's fine so now you're going to stop crying and smile for me. Please?

She smiled a little. He was right, even if she was feeling really guilty about what happened; she couldn't do a thing about it now. Everyone was alright, that was the important thing.

- That's better. _He said winking at her._

- MOM!

The next second, Alicia entered with her grandparents, and threw herself in Mercedes.

- Ouch! _Said Mercedes, her belly still hurting her._

- S-sorry! _Said Alicia, her voice shaking_, Mom I'm so sorry about what happened, if I had helped , y-you wouldn't be here, my baby brother and sister would not be in that room with a lot of machines, I-I'm so so sorry, I…

- Hey, hey! It's okay baby, I'm not mad. None of this is your fault okay? It's not my fault, it's not your fault, it's nobody's. I'm fine sweetheart. And your brother and your sister are going to be fine too. That's what is important, right? _Alicia nodded, wiping her tears. _So now stop saying you're sorry, you didn't do anything, stop thinking about it okay? We're all fine.

- O-okay. I love you mom, I'm so glad you're okay.

Mercedes smiled and hugged her.

- I love you too baby.

Next, her parents and Sam's parents greeted her, and then they put Mercedes in a wheelchair, and they went to see the babies. Mercedes asked the doctor if she could hold them; it lasted 5 second for both but it was amazing. She cried a lot, too much emotions coming at once. Pain, happiness, excitement, guilt, love… Sam kissed her, and held her the whole time. A nurse came in the room.

- Can we have the names of your babies now? _She asked, smiling._

- Oh yeah! What's their name? _Exclaimed Alicia._

Mercedes and Sam looked at each other, and Sam nodded.

- Tyler Paul Jones Evans, and Lena Jane Jones Evans _said Mercedes looking lovingly at Sam._

Mary and Katherine cooed at Paul and John who smiled widely.

- Tyler and Lena… It's perfect! _Said Alicia, happy. She turned to the babies._ Your big sister loves you! I can't wait to play with you!

Everyone looked tenderly at Alicia. She was going to be a great big sister.

* * *

One week passed, Mercedes healed and was out of the hospital. While the babies were still at the hospital, Mercedes, Sam, and Kurt took care of the nursery. They decided to put the two babies in the same room, so the colors were a mix of pink and blue. It was beautifully decorated, with some drawings from Alicia. They took big frame of photo montage they did for Alicia's nursery ten years ago, and put it in the new nursery.

Two months later, the babies grew up and were finally ready to go home. So Saturday morning, at 8am, Alicia jumped in her parent's bed.

- WAKE UP! WAKE UP!

- Whazzappening? _Exclaimed sleepy Sam_

- Alicia? What's going on? _Asked Mercedes, waking up slowly. _

- We're SATURDAY! It's the day! Lena and Tyler are coming home today! So let's go! Let's go to the hospital!

Sam sighed, and Mercedes looked at the clock.

- Sweetie, we're really excited too, but it's _8am_. Can't we go around…

- NO! we can't, so get ready, we're going NOW! _She said before running into her room to change. _

Sam buries his face in his pillow, and Mercedes sighed.

- It's your fault. She got your hyperactivity.

Sam just laughed and threw her his pillow.

They got up eventually and drove to the hospital to pick the babies. Mercedes held Tyler, and Sam held Lena. Both babies were happy and making noises. Alicia was in awe.

- Lena looks so much like you mom! And Tyler is the portrait of Dad.

They both laughed. It was true. Lena had Mercedes face but we could see Sam's blond straight hair growing up, and Tyler had Sam's face but Mercedes wavy brown hair. They both had green eyes, like Alicia.

When they arrived home, they went into the nursery. Alicia took three millions pictures of the baby with her phone, and sent it to her aunties Brittany, Santana, and Quinn and her uncles Artie and Mike as they lived in L.A. Then she went to her room and called Leo to talk about the babies. Mercedes and Sam stayed in the nursery; they sat on the mini couch, both in their world with their babies.

* * *

SO, The return of the angst! :p Hope you liked it! :D

In the chapter 13 , or 14, I'm not sure yet, they'll be a new character showing up! But don't worry, I'm going to let Sam and Mercedes being happy for a while! It will involve Alicia; She going to be some** feisty teenager**! I'm going to concentrate more on the kids. (I think)

Anyway! **Reviews to tell me your thoughts!**

**Love you, and thank you.**

**Bibi. **


	13. Chapter 13

Hi!

Here's the 13th chapter :D

enjoy it and thanks for your amazing reviews!

* * *

Mercedes and Sam took the whole weekend off to spend some time with their little family. We were Saturday, and Mercedes organized a lunch at the park. She woke up at 9 am, and prepared the two years old twins. It took a looot of time.

First, she gave them a bath; they played with the water and splatted it everywhere, the bathroom was a mess. Then she dressed them; Lena was wearing a cute little pink dress and Tyler a jean and a blue tee shirt. She took both of them, went into the kitchen, and put them in their chair to give them food. Once again, it was a battle. Tyler splatted milk everywhere, and Lena played with her compote, she put some on her dress. Mercedes gasped.

- What did you do! _She whined, looking at the dress. _

- _Mama! Yelled Lena, laughing. _

Tyler was the first who said "Mama" and "dada", Lena said it a couple of days after. Mercedes smiled tenderly at her and she sighed.

- Let's get you changed. And you,_ she said, looking at tyler,_ stop putting milk everywhere! I'll be right back. Don't move!

Tyler just looked at her and made noises. Mercedes quickly changed Lena; she dressed her with a new blue dress. She went in the kitchen again; Tyler finished his milk, so she fed Lena. At 11 o'clock , the twins were finally ready. She put them in their nursery, and let them play on the ground. She prepared the food for the lunch, and sighed. Now she needed to wake up the two others.

Yeah, Sam and Alicia had a bad habit; they were always waking up really late, around 11 or 11:30. Usually, Mercedes let them sleep, but this time she had organized everything to spend a perfect afternoon with her family, so woke them up.

She went in her room, and patted Sam on the arm. He growled.

- Whaaaaat? Lemme sleep… _he said, hiding under his pillow._

- Nope, not today! _She said, taking the pillow._ It's 11am; I need you to be ready in one hour. We're having lunch in the park.

- Get the twins ready, and come back here after…

Mercedes sighed heavily.

- It's already done! Thanks for helping by the way! _She said, rolling her eyes_. Now get up! I'll go wake your daughter. You guys really need to stop sleeping so much.

One hour later, they all were in the car, Lena and Tyler in their baby seat, and Alicia next to them, listening to music very loudly with her ipod, while texting. Sam was driving, and Mercedes looked into her big bag, making sure she didn't forget something. She had the food, the napkins, the drinks, the sheet she took for them to sit on, and the toys for the babies and…

- Oh! I forgot the camera! _She exclaimed. _

- Why did you even need it? _Asked Sam. _

- To make some videos of Lena and Tyler and send it to our parents…

- Ah. Maybe Alicia took hers; did you take your camera with you Ali?

The girl didn't answer as she was listening to music. Mercedes sighed, turned, and took off her headphones.

- Hey! _She protested._

- Your dad is talking to you, and I already told you to stop listening to music that loud.

The 12 years old rolled her eyes and nodded.

- Yeah Dad?

- Did you take your camera with you?

- Huh yeah I think so, let me look… _she searched in her bag_, It's weird I can't find it… I remember taking it though…

She turned and looked at her siblings who were playing together with a big black squared thing. Her camera!

- Lena!

Surprised, the little girl moved her hands toward Alicia, and then we heard a "BOUM". Alicia got down quickly and took it. The screen of the camera was damaged.

- Oh my god… _started Alicia_,_ getting angry,_ Oh my god!

- Calm down, It's not her fault. I'm sure your camera is still working. _Said Mercedes who saw the whole scene and retained a laugh. _

- It's … _Alicia took deep breathes _It's a 1000 $ camera that I had from the grandparents, Mom! It's super expensive! I can't just buy another one! _She yelled._

- Hey, calm down if it doesn't work anymore, I'll make it repaired, or I'll buy you another one okay? _Said Sam_

Alicia just snorted. Great way to start the afternoon!

* * *

They arrived at the park, some paparazzi were there, they took some pictures of the family, but they leave them alone after. They walked a little, Sam holding Lena and Alicia holding Tyler. Then they stopped in a quiet corner, near a tree. Mercedes settled everything, and they began to eat. Mercedes was eating her sandwich while also feeding Lena of baby food, Sam was doing the same with Tyler.

- So, _started Mercedes, cleaning Lena's mouth with a handkerchief_, How's school Ali?

Alicia shrugged while eating her salad.

- It's okay, I'm doing fine. Dad you said you had a big interview this week?

Sam nodded.

- Yeah, I'm going on the Ellen show Friday night.

Alicia's eyes widened.

- That's so cool! But you'll have to go to L.A…

- Yeah. I'll take the plane Thursday morning. I have some appointments too, so I'll be back Sunday night.

Mercedes took his hand.

- We're going to miss you. But we'll watch you _she said, winking at him. _

- Yeah! We'll definitely watch you _agreed Alicia , _Bring me something from L. A!

Sam laughed, and nodded. Mercedes shook her head, her daughter was so spoiled.

- Mama! _Yelled Lena, waiting for a spoon of mashed vegetables. _

- Oh! Sorry baby.

After the meal, Mercedes and Sam were lying on the grass, Alicia was talking on the phone with her friend Stephanie, and the twins were playing with their toys. They all were enjoying the sunny day.

Quickly the couple fell asleep. When Mercedes woke up, Alicia was still on the phone, and the twins… weren't there?

- Ali, where's your sister and your brother?

Alicia looked around, and stressed.

- I'll call you back Stephanie _she said before hanging up._ I-I don't know, they were here just a minute ago…

Mercedes began to panic a little

- If you weren't always on the phone!

- I-I'm sorry…

Mercedes looked behind her, and here the twins were, playing together, walking?. Tyler was running after Lena. Mercedes gasped.

- Oh my god!

Alicia looked behind her mother and jumped excitedly.

- Take your camera, take your camera! _Yelled Mercedes._ Sam, wake up! _She said, patting his arm. _

Sam growled.

- Wake up, you idiot! _Insisted Mercedes._ Our babies are walking!

At that, Sam immediately woke up and looked at his twins. He laughed.

- Oh my… The same day? That's incredible! Where's the camera?!

- I'm already filming _said Alicia, getting closer to the twins with her camera. _

- Lena, come here baby _said Mercedes._

- Ty', come see daddy! _Said Sam._

The twins just looked at them. Lena began to walk to go see her Mom. Mercedes encouraged her excitedly, while Sam was doing the same with Tyler. Alicia was filming the whole scene, encouraging her siblings.

- Come on baby, you're almost there! _Said Mercedes to Lena._

Lena almost made it but fell down before reaching Mercedes. Mercedes laughed and took her in her arms. She showed her with kisses.

- I'm so proud of you! Look at your brother, he's walking too!

Tyler fell down three times, but finally reached Sam who took him and played with him, proud of his son.

- Taped! _Said Alicia, smiling widely. She sat next to her mother, and took Lena_. Mom, they walked_ the same day._ That's awesome! I'm glad we came at the park. Otherwise Dad and I would still be sleeping right now and we would have missed it!

Mercedes laughed and nodded. This day at the park will stay in their memories.

* * *

Sam went to L.A, and Friday night, Alicia and Mercedes sat in front of the TV with the twins to watch the Ellen DeGeneres show.

" Today we have a special guest… He recently won the award of the best actor in a comedy, his last film is a total success… make some noises for Sam Evans!"

The public screamed.

- Here's dad! _Yelled Alicia, proud of her father. _

Mercedes smiled.

- Look at your daddy, he's on TV! _She said to the twins who looked at the TV. _

A very handsome Sam appeared, he danced with Ellen, and then they sat. They talked about his success, his award, and his projects.

" So now, we found this very cute photo, look"

A photo appears, it was the day at the park; Mercedes and Sam were holding hands, laughing and behind them was Alicia holding hands with the twins. The public cooed, and Sam smiled, suddenly very emotional.

" That's you and your family right? "

" Yeah, _nodded Sam,_ that's us. That day at the park, the twins walked for the first time, so we were thrilled."

The public were excited.

" No way! I'm sure there's a story behind this, explain everything!"

Sam explained, Mercedes, Alicia, and the public laughed.

"The same day?! I still don't believe it; you'll have to show me the tape! But anyway, your family is really cute. "

"Thanks, I feel very lucky. "

"Isn't it hard though? You and Mercedes being big superstar, having to take care of twins, and a teenager… Do you find time for yourself, for your couple?"

"It's hard sometimes, I'm not gonna lie, we're tired, and stressed and we have so much to do… But, you know, it's so worth it in the end. I mean, I always wanted a family, and I have the best I could have. We're so supportive of each other, and my family always comes first. Every time I have an opportunity or Mercedes have one, we always talk about it all together. If it bothers Alicia that I go to that trip in that time, I would find a way to reschedule it. If Mercedes needs me and I have a big concert, I would cancel it. My family, they're the most important person in my life you know, so yeah, It's hard sometimes, but I wouldn't have it another way. And yeah I do have some time for myself, when the kids are quiet. (_The crowded laughed_) and you know, I always make sure to have some time with Mercedes, we always find time for the two of us, no matter what. "

The crowed clapped, and Ellen smiled widely.

"When you talk about your family we can feel how much you love them! "

"I do, more than anything."

The public cooed and clapped again.

"That's lovely, really, for the men who watch the show: Take example on him! (_Sam laughed_) Okay, we'll be back with some games to do with Sam! "

The commercials came, and Alicia looked at her mother; she had tears in her eyes. She smiled and hugged her. Her daddy was the best.

Later that night, the kids were asleep, and Mercedes was reading a book. Her phone buzzed. She smiled when she looked at the ID.

- Hey honey!

- Hey babe. I know, it's a little late, am I waking you up?

- No, no I was just reading. So, how's L. A? I saw you on Ellen. _She said smiling lovingly. _

- You did?

- Yes, with Ali. We told you we would!

- I know, I just thought you'll be busy.

- Yeah well, we always find time. _Said Mercedes, Quoting his lines._

Sam laughed at that.

- Yeah, I got a little carried away…

- No, it was fine. Actually, it was beautiful. It really touched us. Thank you. I'm the lucky one.

- I love you.

- I love you too honey. We miss you!

- I miss you too, How's the kids?

- They're great! Lily and Ty' are destroying everything as usual, but Ali is a little sick, she has a stomach ache since dinner. But nothing to worry, I gave her medicine.

- Oh, okay. I'll call her tomorrow. I'll be back in a few days anyway.

- Can't wait. Sleep well honey, love you

- You too, love you.

* * *

Sunday night, Sam came back. Monday, Mercedes was the one who needed to leave; she needed to go to Miami for a famous magazine who wanted an interview of her. In the night she packed, and she gave a long paper to Sam who looked at her questioningly.

- What is this?

- Just some instructions. The food to give to the twins, at what time, the diapers to use, the emergency number, the pediatrician number…

- Oh come on! I know all of that! Besides you're only away for one day, what could possibly happen in one day?

- We never know! Anyway, I'm going to see Ali, she still has that stomach ache…

- Should we go to the hospital? _Asked Sam, worried._

- If she's still not okay when I'm back, we'll go.

In the middle of the night, Alicia woke up and went to the restroom. And then she screamed.

Sam, who was sleeping peacefully heard her, and ran into her room.

- Alicia?

- In here! _She said from the restroom._

Sam came in front of the door.

- Are you okay honey? I heard you screaming

- I… There's... I…

- You what? _Asked Sam, panicked. _

- I … Can you call Mom?

- Why? What's going on sweetie? Open the door.

- No, no! It's fine it's just that… I pee, and… it'sred.

- What?

- It's red!

- What do you mean it's... Oh_. Oh_! Hum, I'm gonna.. I'm gonna call your mother, are you… Are you okay in there? You need something…?

- No, just call Mom please _asked Alicia, embarrassed._

- O-Okay.

Sam called Mercedes, but she didn't answer. He sighed and looked at the long list she gave him. Nothing was written about your daughter having her periods! Sam regretted what he said earlier! A lot could happen in one day…

- Hum sweetie? Your mom doesn't answer, she must be on the plane, and she always switches it off there.

- Then call Hailey! She always has her phone on, and she's with mom.

- Honey, it's late, just let me help yo…

- Dad! You can't! Just call her please! _Said Alicia, frustrated. _

Sam sighed. Teenage girls… He composed Hailey's number.

- Hailey speaking, who is it?

- Huh Hi, Hailey! Sorry to bother you, but is Mercedes around you? I really need to talk to her.

- Yeah of course! Just wait.

Five seconds later, someone pick up.

- Sam? What's going on?

- I tried to call you; we have a… situation here.

- Sorry, my battery is dead, but what do you mean by a situation?

- Just… I'll give you Alicia.

- O-kay...

Sam knocked at the door, Alicia took the phone quickly and locked the door again. After 15 min, a smiling Alicia unlocked the door, gave the phone to Sam, and went straight to her room.

- So? _He asked_

- So what? My baby's growing up! She has her periods! It explains the constant stomach ache! It's soon though. She's only 12!

- Is she okay? Should I talk to her about it?

Mercedes laughed.

- Because you know something about it? It's a mother-daughter thing, I explained her what she needed to know, told her to take what she needed in my bathroom and we'll go shopping when I come home… she's okay.

Sam sighed, relieved. He really didn't know a thing about all that stuff, so he was glad.

- Okay. Thanks. I'm still going to check on her.

- Okay, but don't push it! She might be a little embarrassed.

Sam hung up with Mercedes, and went into Alicia's room. She was on her phone. He knocked. She looked at him and blushed a little.

- Hey _he said._

- Hey dad..

- Listen, I don't want to make you uncomfortable, but if you need anything you can ask, you don't need to be embarrassed just because I'm the dad you know, I- I can understand. And… You know, don't freak out, it's – It's normal. It happens because… well, because…

Alicia laughed.

- Dad, relax. Mom already talked with me, I'm fine.

Sam sighed, and nodded.

- But thanks_ she said, hugging him tightly._

Tonight's situation proved her once again that her father was always, always there for her. No matter what and she was so happy to have the best father in the world.

- I love you, dad.

Sam smiled and kissed her hair.

- Love you more princess.

* * *

When Mercedes got home, she went shopping with Alicia. A couple of days after, Luke, Mercedes friend had an opening of an Art Gallery. Celebrities were invited, and as it was about Art, Mercedes decided to bring Alicia. The latter was thrilled; her first big party! She wore a beautiful long green dress who matched with her eyes, and black heels. When Sam saw her, he didn't recognize her. His little girl was growing so fast. Mercedes wore a purple dress with grey heels.

- Wow you two look gorgeous! Let me take a photo!

The girls laughed and posed. Sam took the photo with his IPhone and put it on Twitter with the line "The Evans Girls." Within second everyone re-tweeted.

- Have fun tonight! _He told them, before they got in the car._

He was going to have a quiet night home with Lena and Tyler.

When they arrived at the Gallery, everyone was already there. Alicia was taking secret pictures of the celebrities while her mother was talking with Luke, the star of the night. A blond girl, with a black mini dress and high heels came to Alicia.

- Hey, how old are you ?

- Hum 12, why?

- Me too! I'm Nicole Kidman's daughter, Shirley. What's your name?

- Alicia. Mercedes Jones daughter.

- Oh I absolutely LOVE your Mom's music!

Alicia smiled.

- Thanks.

- Well, come with me, we're going to have a little fun tonight.

Mercedes saw Alicia talking with Nicole's daughter. She smiled. No worries.

At first Alicia was having a great time with Shirley, but then he got weird when Shirley took two glass of wine from the waiter.

- What are you doing? _Asked Alicia, a little alarmed._

- Drinking. This one is for you _she said, handing her a glass._

- I-I don't drink.

- Oh come on! Be cool! You never tasted it. It tastes _awesome_. Just try!

Alicia was about to try but someone took her glass from her. Her mother. And she was pissed off.

- We're going home. Get in the car. RIGHT NOW.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it!

Reviews are loved! ;)

Bibi.


	14. Chapter 14

Hi my dears!

New Chapter! A new character is showing up ;)

Enjoy it!

Bibi.

* * *

Sam was peacefully watching The Experts on TV, when he heard the front door slamming. He came at the door, and smiled widely when he saw his wife and daughter.

- Hey guys! Already here? How was it!

He lost his smile when he saw their face. Alicia was on the verge of crying, and Mercedes looked really, _really_ upset.

- Huh what's going on? _He asked, confused._

Mercedes looked coldly at Alicia, who looked down.

- Tell him Alicia. What did you do tonight? _Said Mercedes in an angry tone_.

- Dad, I didn't do anything… _Said Alicia, starting to defend herself. _

- She drank alcohol.

Sam's eyes widened, and Alicia began to panic.

- T-That's not true! _She yelled_. I didn't drink the glass! I…

- Oh right, because I caught you before you actually do it!

- Wait, wait wait a second… You were going to drink alcohol Ali? _Asked Sam, shocked. _

- N-No, I mean… Yeah, but No! It's just… Mom was talking with people so I stayed with this girl… And she said I should try, that it taste awesome… I just… _she sighed_. I didn't know what to do, I-I…

- Where were you when that happened? _Asked Sam to Mercedes._

Mercedes raised an eyebrow.

- I was talking with some friends. But then I saw her and I came immediately.

Sam sighed.

- Alicia, go upstairs. It's late, you should sleep. _He said._

Mercedes looked at him questioningly. That was it? Alicia, sighed, a little relieved. She felt so bad though.

- Dad I'm so sorry…

- I know, it's not your fault. Just go to sleep.

She nodded and completely ignored her mother, while the latter was clearly shocked. She waited to hear Alicia's door closed before glaring at Sam.

- It's not her fault? Of course it is! Who's fault it is then!

Sam just looked at her. Mercedes eyes widened.

- Oh my god. I can't believe this. You're blaming _me_?

Sam sighed and sat on the couch.

- You should have stayed with her. She's only twelve, it's her first party, you know there's alcohol everywhere in those events, you should have act like a parent and watch her, instead of chatting with your "friends".

- I _was_ watching her! But I didn't expect this to happen…

- You left her alone! Alone with a girl she barely knew! What did you expect to happen?

- They have the same age! I just… I don't know, I thought they were going to talk, become friends, so when I saw them together, I left them, I…

- Well you shouldn't have done that.

Mercedes couldn't believe it. Was Sam actually _mad _at her? She couldn't predict what was going to happen!

- Did she drink the glass?

- No. I stopped her before anything happen.

Sam rolled his eyes and stood up.

- At least you did something right.

- Oh my..Could you stop blaming me for a second?

- No! No I can't! _yelled Sam, suddenly very angry_. You're her mother! The one who should watch her and protect her from these things! And tonight you didn't do your job! You left her with a twelve years old spoiled brat who obviously has no education because you just wanted to hang out with your friends! Well I hope you had fun. _He said angrily before going upstairs. _

- Sam…

Mercedes heard the door of their room slamming upstairs. She sighed and sat on the couch. Maybe Sam was right. She should have watched her better. And maybe it was true, she just wanted to hang out with her friends and she doesn't wanted to be a mom, just for one night. But by acting like this, the irreparable almost happened. And her husband was right, it was her fault. Alicia did wrong by accepting the glass, but Mercedes did wrong by leaving her all alone. She shook her head and sent a message to her best friend.

To Kurt – _I'm a bad mother._

Kurt responded almost immediately.

Kurt – _What are u talking about at 1 am in the morn?_

Mercedes – _Alicia almost drank tonight._

Kurt – _WHAAAAT? How the hell…?_

Mercedes – _Because I'm a bad mother, Kurt. _

Then she explained him everything in a long text, finishing with Sam's outburst.

Kurt – _Wow… Okay, so first of all? You're NOT a bad mother. You're the best mother I know (after mine of course) , just look at your kids, they are amazing and so happy, so stop saying that. Secondly, I gotta say that I understand Sam's reaction. Just think if the roles were inversed; you'll be angry at him too! Just let him calm down. And as for Alicia; you need to talk to her. It's important she knows that what happened wasn't right. But don't be too mad at her! Kids make mistakes, and nothing really happened tonight (thank god). So now calm down, stop beating yourself up, because seriously, you're truly the best mother of the world, and go to sleep. Okay?_

Mercedes sighed, and smiled. Kurt always had the good words.

Mercedes – _I love u._

Kurt –_ I know. __J__ Now let me sleep! Xx_

After that, Mercedes went in her room, Sam completely ignored her, and they went to bed not talking.

* * *

In the morning, the breakfast in family was really awkward. Mercedes was feeding the twins, Sam was pretending to read the journal while drinking his coffee, and Alicia was playing with her food, still feeling guilty about the previous night. She looked at the scene in front of her: now her parents weren't talking because of her. She sighed and put down her fork.

- Listen, about yesterday… I just… I wanted to apologize. I know what I almost did was wrong, and I will not let myself be influenced again. I just… I don't want you guys to fight because of me. Dad, it was my mistake, and Mom, I'm really, really sorry. I just wanted to be the "cool girl" you know. But I know now, that it's not worth it. I'll accept any punishment. She said, looking at her plate.

Sam put his journal down, and Mercedes smiled a little. She admitted her mistakes, they definitely raised her well.

- Well, _started Mercedes_, I appreciate what you just did, and yes you'll be punished. But first, I want to talk you. I know you think that it's not important, that you're young and you should do wild things, but that kind of things are dangerous. They have consequences. Do you know what happens when you're too drunk?

- No… _admitted Alicia._

Mercedes explained her all the situations that could happens; coma, people taking advantage of you… After the talk, Alicia was clearly scared. She swore to herself to never ever touch a glass of alcohol. Sam just listened to them; and smiled at Mercedes. He appreciated what she was doing; Alicia needed to be aware of these things.

- God, Mom I'm so sorry… I really didn't know…

- Now you know. And you know why I was so upset now. But it's okay, let's forget it alright? But don't do that again.

- I swear! Exclaimed Alicia immediately.

- You're still punished though, so give me your phone.

Alicia's eyes widened. She looked at her dad, searching for some kind of help, but he just agreed with her mom. She sighed and handed her IPhone to her mother.

- For how long?

- We'll see. If you clean your room you may have it back faster.

Within seconds, Alicia ran upstairs. Mercedes just shook her head, and cleaned Lena's mouth. Sam stood up and took Tyler in his arm. He cleared his throat.

- Listen, about yesterday…

- You were right. I should have watched her better. I don't know, I guess I just wanted to have a great night with my friends without having to worry, I didn't even thought I needed to worry about her. I love being a Mom, but sometimes I'm tired, and I just want to relax. And yesterday, I wanted to do that.

Sam nodded in understanding. He felt like that sometimes.

- But the thing is, with children, when you stop being careful even for one second, something happens. _She continued, rolling her eyes. _Anyway, I'm sorry.

Sam smiled and kissed her hair.

- And I'm sorry too. I'm sorry I … yelled yesterday and I blamed you. I was just freaking out, I didn't expect that one.

- I know, me neither _she said, Laughing nervously. _I talked to her though, so it should be fine now.

Sam took her hand and squeezed it, to tell her that they were okay. Mercedes smiled and kissed their entwined hands.

- Now come on, let's put these two in their room.

* * *

Three years passed, Alicia was now a beautiful 15 years old, starting her first year in Princeton High School in two weeks. The twins were six, and they were starting in Primary school too. Mercedes was working on a featuring with Jay-Z, and Sam was now playing a principal role on a very famous TV Show called Popular.

We were near the end of August. At the beginning of July, the family started their holidays; they went in Brazil, Alicia loved the culture. Then they went to Egypt, after they visited the Evans for four days, and now they were at the Jones house. They were hanging around the pool; Mercedes, Sam and Alicia were lying on their sunbed, while Lena and Tyler were playing in the pool with Mary and Paul.

- Mom, when we go back to NYC, can we go shopping? I need new clothes before school starts again.

- Of course sweetheart. Are you excited to start high school?

Alicia shrugged.

- Yeah… I'm a little stressed, I guess.

- Don't be _said Sam_. You're going to be just fine. High school is a good experience; there are a lot of activities… You have a great voice; you should try the Glee club!

Mercedes rolled her eyes and smacked him on the arm.

- Don't listen to your father; he just wants you to do the same things we did. You can do whatever you want, not necessarily the Glee club.

- Hmm.. Glee club seems cool but you said people hated you guys…

- It was in McKingley. In others high school, glee club is cool! _Exclaimed Sam._

- Yeah, but you know, you don't have to choose right away _intervened Mercedes._ You have time to think about it, and if you don't like it there are other things like painting or cheerleading…

Alicia nodded, and smiled at her mother before jumping in the pool to rejoin her siblings and grandparents. Sam gave Mercedes a knowing look.

- What? _She asked. _

- You don't want her to be in a Glee club.

- N-No! That's not that, it's just.. I don't want her to go through what we've been through in high school that's all. We were though, she is really fragile. If the Glee club is hated in her school, I don't want her to be a part of it. I want her to have a great High school experience.

Sam nodded, understanding. She was right.

- Do you regret rejoining the New Directions?

- Of course not! _Exclaimed Mercedes._ I couldn't. I met you, and that's the best thing that ever happened to me.

Sam smiled lovingly at her. Despite the hard times, joining the Glee club was so worth it in the end, because he found his soul mate there. He leaned, and kissed her.

- I love you. _He said, simply. _

- I love you too baby.

Then Sam's phone rang and broke the moment. He sighed, and looked at the ID. When he saw who it was, he was surprised, to say the least.

- Jessica?

- Hi pretty blond! It's been a while huh? Missed you!

Jessica was his cousin; she was 2 years younger than him. She was the craziest person he knew. Like, really. Back in high school, she was giving her parents a hard time. Partying till morning, quitting school at seventeen… One year later, she left Kentucky to go to L.A and try to make a living there. She visited the family often, the kids really loved her, and Mercedes too, even though she thought she was a little too… eccentric sometimes.

- I missed you too! So good to hear from you! How's L.A?

- It's great! But guess what? I decided to come to NYC and visited you for a little while if it's okay!

- Seriously? Of course it's okay! The kids are going to be thrilled! When will you be there?

- Well, I'll come in two weeks!

- Great! Can't wait to see you!

- Me neither! And don't tell the kids, it'll be a surprise!

Sam laughed and nodded before hanging up. Mercedes looked at him questioningly.

- Who was that?

- Jessica! She decided to come and visit us.

- Oh? That's great. When is she coming?

- In two weeks.

- That's perfect! She'll pick up Lena and Ty' and watch them with Alicia while we return to work.

Sam just laughed. Mercedes was taking advantage of every situation.

- Do you know how long she'll stay?

- Nope. But maybe two weeks? Not long. She has a life in L.A after all.

And Sam was wrong. Because when, two weeks later, Jessica came, she didn't come with one suitcase. But SIX. Standing at the porch was a shocked Sam, watching Jessica getting out her suitcases. Mercedes rejoined him.

- Two weeks? Say one month _mumbled Mercedes_.

Jessica came and hugged them both tightly.

- Jess, how long are you staying? _Asked Sam_

- Well, I wanted to wait before saying the news, but what the hell! I came to live with you guys! Surprise! _She exclaimed._

Both Sam and Mercedes looked at each other, panicked. Before they could say anything, Lena and Alicia ran into their Aunt's arm.

- Auntie Jess!_ Yelled Lena. _

- We didn't know you were coming! _Said Alicia._

- I wanted to surprise you guys! Ah I missed you so much! Where's my little Ty'Ty' ? What a house! It's incredible here!

Alicia and Lena led her into the house, while the parents stayed in complete shock, at the porch.

- We need to talk to her_ urged Mercedes, _Right now!

* * *

So after the dinner, the three of them sat in the living room.

- So, Jess, I don't understand. You want to _live _here? What about L.A?

- Yeah, and how about, oh I don't know, asking first? _Said Mercedes, a little angry. _

Sam took her hand and squeezed it to calm her. Jessica sighed and for the first time she lost her smile and her joyful mood.

- I couldn't pay rent anymore. So the guy threw me out. I couldn't call my parents because, well, you know my relationship with them _she said to sam,_ so I thought about you and how I missed the kids… And I decided to come here. I guess L.A wasn't for me after all.

Mercedes suddenly relaxed.

- Why didn't you ask for help? We could've given you some money; you know you don't need to be embarrassed…

- I know, but… I couldn't you know? I need to face my problems alone. If today I'm here it's really because I didn't have any other choices. Calling you or being on the streets. I'm sorry I didn't tell you before, but it's hard you know? And I like I said, I didn't only came because of that; I also really missed you guys.

Mercedes stood up and hugged her tightly.

- You can stay as long as you want Jess, there's no problem. _Said Sam._

- Thanks. But don't worry, I'll find a job and then I'll look for a place in NYC.

Mercedes and Sam looked at each other, and Sam nodded.

- Well _started Mercedes_, I think you already found a job.

And that's how, Jessica became the new nanny. And because Mercedes and Sam were insisting, she was also paid. A lot. Soon she'll be able to have an apartment. It was a new life for her, thanks to her amazing cousin.

* * *

We were Monday morning, and it was the first day of class for Lena and Tyler, and also Alicia in high school. Jessica was helping Alicia as she didn't know what to wear, while Sam was making the lunch box of everyone and Mercedes was preparing the twins. She was getting really emotional; it was their very first day!

- Do you guys have everything? Let me check your bags again.

- Mommy, it's the third time you look at it… _said Tyle, a little confused. _

- Oh! Sorry. Well, okay! Let's go downstairs and have some breakfast before you go.

They got downstairs and began to eat, while Sam took their bag and put one lunch box in each of it. Alicia rejoined them, and Mercedes almost strangle herself with her toast. Sam almost choked his coffee. Alicia was wearing a very short blue dress with high heels and a purse. Jessica was behind her, proud.

- What do you think? I didn't know what to wear and Aunt Jess helped. I love it!

- Where do you think you're going dressing like that? You're going to school, not a party. Go change immediately and be quick.

Both Jessica and Alicia lost their smile.

- What? But… Why, I…

- You have 5 min. _said Mercedes, sternly._

Alicia sighed, and ran upstairs. Mercedes looked at Jessica.

- Don't start it.

- What?

- Don't try to change her. She's not you. So stop. I don't want to see her dressing like that again okay?

Jessica rolled her eyes. What was so wrong with the outfit? She nodded anyway.

- Thanks. Now, Ty', Lily, come and say bye bye to Mommy!

They both came and kissed her.

- It's your first day! Are you excited?

- Yes! _They said at the same time._

- That's great! Be good for Mommy? I love you two soooo much _she said, hugging them again._

- Love you too mommy! _Yelled Lena. _

- Me too! _Exclaimed Tyler._

Sam , who was driving them all to school, was waiting, smiling at the little scene. He knew Mercedes was about to cry.

- Mercy, we have to go…

- I know. _She said, releasing the kids who ran to the car._

Sam came and kissed her, she sighed.

- You are such a sensitive person _he said, laughing_, they're going to be fine.

- I know, it's just… they're my babies! I don't want them to go to school yet! After that it's high school, and before you know it they're gone and…

- Oh come on! _Said Sam, laughing harder,_ we have time before all of that happens. Let's deal with that feisty teenager we have, first.

Speaking of her, she got down the stairs, wearing a blue jean, and a black tee-shirt. She came in front of her mother.

- Better? _She asked, rolling her eyes._

- Much better. Have a good day. Love you!

- Yeah, me too _Alicia said, heading to the car._

Sam took his car key and kissed Mercedes.

- I'll see you tonight. Love you. Bye Jess'!

Jess waved, and Mercedes just ignored her, and got upstairs to change for work. She had this strange feeling, that living with Jessica was not going to be easy…

* * *

So, what do you think is going to be happen with Jessica? ;)

Tell me your thoughts in reviews!

Love you, and thank you. xx


	15. Chapter 15

- Hmm can you explain why you asked us to come so early today? _Asked Lauren._

All the New Direction boys and girls were there, even the one who lived in L.A. Sam asked them all to come this Wednesday morning, while Mercedes was at work, and the kids at school. Jessica went shopping.

- I asked you to come because, this Saturday, is a special day for Mercedes and me. It's our 20 years of marriage.

The girls cooed, and the guys smiled. Sam laughed.

- I wanted to do something really special, and I decided for a vow renewal. (_The girls clapped their hands excitedly_), so I need your help.

- We'll be happy to help you_ said Quinn_. It's so sweet!

- Yeah, Mercedes is going to love it! _Agreed Tina._

- I hope so. Of course, she can't know about this. So I'm counting on you guys, don't tell her anything!

Everyone looked at Kurt.

- What? _He exclaimed_. I'm not gonna tell anything! Promise.

Sam nodded.

- I'm going to take her wedding ring, and give it to the Jeweler, because I want him to engrave something new. I already did mine.

- What did you engrave? _Asked Rachel._

- "M&S" was already written. I added "20 years. Until Eternity". She'll have the same.

- Aww! Why can't _you_ be so romantic! _Yelled Lauren at Puck._

- Yeah! _Agreed Rachel, looking at Finn._

- Dude, see what you just did? They're going to hate us now _said Mike as Tina was looking angrily at him._

Everyone laughed.

- Sorry. Now back to the plan! Here's what each of you are going to do…

At 6am, Mercedes woke up and went in the bathroom to take a shower. When he heard the water of the shower, Sam stood up and slowly walked in the bathroom. Mercedes ring was on the counter, with her "M&S" necklace. He quickly took the ring without making any noises, and hide it in his wallet. He sighed. This was done.

Mercedes got out of the shower, dressed, and looked at the counter for her jewels, as usual. She put her necklace, and looked for the ring. But the ring wasn't there. She frowned. She was sure she left it there… She looked into the drawers and cupboards: it wasn't there. She looked into the shower; wasn't there either. She began to panic. Where was the ring? Did she even have it before the shower? She was sure she put her on the counter, but maybe she didn't?

- This is not happening, this is not happening… _murmured Mercedes, getting crazy._

- Mercy?

Mercedes looked up; Sam was standing there, confused.

- Oh! Did I wake you up? Sorry…

- The noises wake me up. What's going on, why's the bathroom a mess? _He asked, looking around. _

- Oh, well hum… I was looking for my… necklace!

Sam looked at her neck, she was wearing it.

- But, as you can see I found it! _she added quickly._

Sam just nodded, and went to bed. Mercedes let out a breath. She couldn't tell him the truth. How do you tell to your husband that you lost the ring he gave you, nineteen years ago? She couldn't, especially now, when Saturday was their 20 years of marriage. Yeah, she remembered. But Sam… she wasn't sure.

* * *

The evening came, The Evans, and Jessica were having dinner. Lena and Tyler were telling about their day to their parents, while Alicia was weirdly calm.

- Are you okay? _Asked Mercedes to Alicia._

- Yeah… I mean… Okay, guys, can I ask you something?

- Yeah? Said Sam.

- Can I go to Zack's party Saturday night?

Mercedes and Sam looked at each other.

- Who is Zack? Asked Mercedes.

- A friend of mine, at school. He's a junior, a quarterback. He invited me. Can I go? Please!

The couple looked at each other again. A quarterback asking an innocent sophomore girl to come to his party? This couldn't be good news. And besides, Saturday was the day of the vow renewal.

- Sorry sweetie, _started Mercedes_, but we don't know this Zack guy, so…

Alicia sighed heavily.

- I knew it. I knew you would say no. You're always ruining everything for me anyway.

- Ali… started Sam.

She quit the table, and ran into her room. Mercedes sighed, and Jessica shook her head. Mercedes and Sam were way too strict with Alicia for her. That's why, after the dinner, she decided to go see her. The girl was lying on her bed, listening to music very loudly. Jessica entered and sat on the bed. Alicia redressed herself and turned off her music.

- Hey _said Jessica._

- Hey…

- Look, I know it sucks. I've been there. Back in high school, my parents were so behind my back. I felt like, I couldn't have fun.

- What did you do?

- I stopped listening to them. I went secretly on parties when they were saying no. and seriously, I don't regret it, it was fun. (_she cleared her throat_) As your aunt, I would tell you that your parents are right, and they're just looking out for you.

Alicia nodded, and looked down.

- But, as your friend… I would tell you to have fun.

Alicia raised an eyebrow.

- So… You're telling me that I should go secretly?

- I'm telling you that you _could_ go secretly. And I could help you.

Her eyes widened.

- You would?!

- Yeah. But just for this time, because I can't stand to see you so sad.

Alicia thought about it. Disobeying to her parents was something she never did before. But she really, really wanted to go to that party and see Zack again… She smiled at her aunt.

- I do want your help, aunt Jess. Thank you!

_While… _

Sam put the kids asleep, and entered in his room. He didn't expect what he saw. Clothes were everywhere, on the bed, on the ground… Drawers were opened… It was a mess. Mercedes was sitting in the ground, crying. Sam rejoined her immediately.

- Hey, hey, what's going on? What happened?_ He asked, holding her._

- I-I lost my ring! I-I lost my w-wedding ring! I'm so s-sorry!

He bits his lips. At that moment, Sam really wanted to tell her the truth. But he knew he had to keep the secret, and that it'll be worth it.

- Oh honey, it's okay. We'll find the ring. I'm sure it's somewhere around here…

- N-NO! I searched EVERYWHERE! It's my wedding ring, m-my favorite object, my…

Sam gave her a look.

- Okay, maybe after my Louboutin heels, but still, it's my second favorite thing, and I n-need it! Look at my hand! I-It's empty!

Sam laughed, and kissed her hair.

- It's okay. We'll find it, I promise. Let's clean this mess first.

Mercedes sighed, and nodded. Her phone rang. It was Kurt.

- _Hi sweetie! _

- _Hey Kurt_

- _Hmm what's that tone? Are you okay? _

- _Y-yeah… I'm fine. _

- _You sure? _

- _Yeah, yeah. Don't worry. _

- _Okay… Listen, I wanted to know, what are you doing this Saturday? _

Mercedes turned and looked at Sam. He still didn't talk to her about their 20 years anniversary…

- Sam? Do we have something planned on Saturday?

Sam knew it was Kurt on the phone. It was part of the plan.

- Hmm no. Why?

Disappointment could be read on Mercedes face. "He really forgot…" she thought. She sighed.

- _I'm available. What do you have in mind? _

- _I'm taking you somewhere. To the Hamptons! _

- _The Hamptons? _She asked, agreeably surprised._ What for? _

- _Well… Leo and Blaine are going hiking the whole weekend so it's just me and thought I'll do a little party/reunion with you girls, they all said yes, so what do you say? _

- _Well, I'll be happy to join you. Where are we staying? _

- _In Southampton beach house. The house I recently bought with Blaine for the holidays. Come with your bride dress! _

- _Bride dress? What for? _

- _I… I planned a little game! You'll see. See you Saturday! _

Mercedes just laughed. Kurt and his games…

- _Okay, bye honey!_

She smiled, and hung up. She began to clean the room. Sam went in the bathroom, and texted Kurt.

_Sam, 23:00: So? _

_Kurt, 23:02: It's on! I had to lie, but Saturday morning, I'm taking her to the Hamptons with the girls, as planned. She'll come with her bride dress. _

_Sam, 23:03: Awesome! _

He then cleared his throat, and he went lying on the bed, next to Mercedes who was reading a magazine. She seemed a little disturb.

- So hum, who were you talking to on the phone?

- Kurt. He asked me if I wanted to go to the Hamptons with him for the weekend. I said yes, as we don't have anything planned on Saturday.

- Right. Are you okay? You seem down… Is it about the ring? Because I told you, we'll find…

- It's not that. Well, it _is_, but it's also others things.

- Like…?

- Well… Ali. I don't like it when she's mad at us, you know.

- She's a teenage girl. You know how they tend to throw tantrums for nothing. Don't worry, she'll come around.

- Yeah...

- Is there something else?

- I… _(she sighed)_ you really don't know what is happening Saturday do you?

- No… but you tell me.

She looked down and shook her head.

- Nevermind. Goodnight.

She was definitely mad. Sam sighed. Saturday needed to come fast. Really fast!

* * *

Friday afternoon, The New Directions came at the Evans house again, for the last reunion about the vow renewal plan.

- So, cake, food?

- It's me! _Yelled Rachel._ I found everything, ordered it; it will come to the house in Hampton around 2 pm.

- Okay. Music?

- Took care of the music! Your wedding song is in the playlist. _Said Puck_

- Okay, decoration?

Santana and Quinn put their hands up.

- We have everything; we'll come early to decorate the garden, place chairs etc… Blaine, Mike and Finn will help us. _Said Quinn._

- Yeah _agreed Santana_, We also hired someone who will decorate the chapel with her staff.

- Great! It means it's okay for the chapel?

- Yes! _Said Artie_. Everything's alright, the priest Macfoy is more than glad to marry you guys again in his chapel. The hour is 4 pm.

- Perfect! The guests?

- Your parents and Mercedes parents will be here tomorrow around 1 pm. We called the other guests and everyone will be at the house in the Hamptons for 5 pm. They'll wait there, for the party. Only the family and close friends will be at the Chapel at 4 pm for the ceremony. _Said Tina. _

- Okay, Kurt, the plan?

- So, tomorrow around 8 am, I'm taking Mercedes to the Hampton with the girls. We go to the house that you bought, that's supposed to be "mine". Then we make her going out, during that time you guys come and decorate, place the cakes, music etc. We'll return at the house around 3 pm, we'll take another entry of the house, so she doesn't see the decorations. We'll make her pretty, she'll change in her bride dress. And then we lead her to the chapel by taking the limousine.

Sam clapped his hand, satisfied.

- Perfect!

At this moment, Jessica entered in the house with the twins and Alicia. The twins ran in their father's arms, and then in their aunts and uncles. Jessica entered in the living room with Alicia. Both surprised.

- Hi… what's going on here? _Asked Alicia, looking at all the persons in the room._

Sam smacked his head. With all the preparations, he forgot to tell his kids.

- Lil', tyler? Can you come here?

The twins sat on the couch, next to Jessica and Alicia.

- I decided to organize a surprise for your mother. It's our 20 years of marriage, so I organized a vow renewal.

- What is a vow… _started Lena ._

- Renewal? _Finished Kurt_. In simple words, a vow renewal it's when you marry your wife or husband a second time. It's for the people who stayed together for a really long time.

- So we're going to eat wedding cake? I love wedding cakes! _Exclaimed Tyler._

Everyone laughed.

- Yeah, you are going to eat cakes honey _said Rachel, laughing._

Tyler did a high five with Lena.

- I think it's awesome, Dad. _Said Alicia, sincerely. _When is it?

- Tomorrow. It's at the chapel at 4 pm, and then in the Hamptons for the party. I bought a really stunning house there for the occasion.

Jessica and Alicia shared a look. This changed their plan… Sam frowned.

- Is there a problem?

Alicia quickly faked a smile.

- No, nope. I really can't wait!

Sam smiled.

- Your mother thinks I forgot. She also thinks she lost her wedding ring, but I gave it to the jeweler. So if she asks, you guys don't know anything. Okay, ty', Lil?

The twins nodded actively. After that, everyone got home. Before the dinner, Alicia and Jessica went in the garden to talk.

- So, what are we going to do? Asked Alicia.

- What do you mean "what are we going to do" you don't want to go to your parents renewal?

Alicia sighed.

- I do want to go, it's important to me and the family. But, I don't know, am I obligated to attend to the party? I could just go to the chapel and skip the party… You could drive me at Zack's house…

Jessica sighed. She knew it wasn't really right, but Alicia counted on her. She offered her help after all.

- You really want to go to that party huh?

- I just really, really like this guy…

- Okay, fine. But you're not staying long! We'll have to go to the Hamptons before they notice we're not there.

Alicia jumped in her arms. Her aunt was just so cool. Definitely not like her parents.

* * *

The Morning after, it was the day. Mercedes woke up at 6 am, prepared, and Kurt came to pick her up at 8am, with the girls. They were in Kurt's car, the music was loud, and the girls were singing and dancing. Everyone except Mercedes, who seemed preoccupied.

- What's wrong Mercedes? _Asked Sugar._ You seem a little down…

- Yeah, enjoy this, girl! It's going to be a fun weekend! _Exclaimed Lauren._

- Yeah, well normally, this should be Sam and I 20 years anniversary weekend! _She said all of the sudden. _But he forgot so excuse me if I don't feel like dancing right now…

Kurt cut the music, and the girls looked at each other. They couldn't tell her the truth.

- I'm sure he didn't forget. _Tried Brittany. _Maybe he is preparing you something or…

- Oh I doubt it! When I asked him, he really didn't have a clue… _she sighed_. But whatever, it's fine…

Kurt patted her arm.

- Well, since he is an idiot, you can count on us for this weekend, we'll make sure you have the best time of your life _said Kurt._

- Yeah, for now on, this weekend it's just about you! _said Tina. _

Mercedes smiled at them. Thank god they were here, otherwise she'll be mopping around right now.

- Thank you guys _she said, sincerely._

- Don't mention it _replied Rachel_. Now let the best weekend ever begin!

The girls screamed, Kurt put the music on, and Mercedes laughed. She was going to have fun, and forget about Sam for a while.

_While…_

Sam woke up a little after Mercedes departure, around 9am. He woke up the twins, Alicia, and Jessica. They were having breakfast.

- So today, after the breakfast we're going to find our outfits for the ceremony and the party. Jessica, you'll take Alicia and Lena with you, and you little boy, you'll come with me to find some pretty suit. _He said to Tyler._

Alicia clapped her hands excitedly.

- It's awesome! Aunt Jess, I suggest we go to the Chanel store, they have gorgeous dresses, and of course, my dress will have to match with yours and Lena's so we should…

Alicia continued her rant through the whole breakfast. After that, she went in her room to get prepared, and went to help Lena and Tyler, while Jessica was doing the dishes.

- Here's my credit card to cover the expenses. _Said Sam, posing her on the counter of the kitchen. _Try to take something not…

- Trashy? Yeah don't worry; it'll be beautiful, and classy. I don't want to piss off the bride_. She said, remembering the issue between her and Mercedes about Alicia's outfit._

Sam laughed.

- Thanks.

- Oh, and Sam!

- Yeah?

- What you're doing… I think it's amazing. I proud of you cousin. Mercedes will love it.

Sam smiled tenderly at her.

- Thanks, I hope so.

_While… _

- Oh my GOD, Kurt! This house is so… wow! Must have cost a fortune! _Exclaimed Mercedes, looking around._

They just arrived at the Southampton beach house, and it was beautiful. The summer house in the East End of the Hamptons takes full advantage of its location between the bay and the ocean to offer views of both. The house includes guest suites, staff quarters, an outdoor pool, a garden and a rooftop terrace. It was composed of large windows that offer views of a beautiful swimming pool and a beautiful landscape. Mercedes went in the garden and sat on one of the sunbed. The others followed her. She sighed.

- I'm never going home, this is _perfect_.

The girls laughed. And then they heard a car noise.

- Who is that?_ Asked Mercedes._

Kurt went to see, and immediately recognized his husband car.

- Shit!

Panicked, he waved at the girls. They rejoined him in the living room.

- The guys are already there! _Murmured Kurt._

- Oh damn! _Exclaimed Lauren._

They all looked at Mercedes. She was lying on the sunbed, and she didn't seem to mind. Kurt sighed.

- Okay, you guys take her upstairs, and I'm going to tell the others to hide their cars and themselves on the garage. Then we go out with Mercedes!

The girls nodded and quickly acted. Kurt ran at the porch. Quinn, Santana, Mike, Blaine, Finn and Puck were starting to put things out of the cars.

- Stop, stop, stop! Guys, we're still here! Why are you so early?

- It's 11am, Kurt. We need to start! What are you guys waiting for? Just get her out of the house! _Exclaimed Santana, frustrated. _

- Well, she can't see _you_ or the cars, so we're waiting for_ you_ to move all of this into the garage! _Replied Kurt._

Santana rolled her eyes and they began to move everything. Kurt's phone buzzed.

_- Crap… Hi Sam!_

_- Hey! Tyler and I just found the perfect suits, and I checked with Jess, the girls found their matching dresses. So how about you guys, how are things going, is everything in order?_

Kurt looked at his friends who were running into each other while putting everything back in the car quickly.

_- Oh everything's fine! No problem at…_

And then, the box containing glasses that Mike was holding was way too heavy for him, and broke on the ground.

_- What was that sound? Asked Sam, a little panicked. _

_- Oh that! That… It's just us; we're playing a game with Mercedes. Listen, I got to go. I'll call you back later, bye!_

_- Kurt, wai…_

He sighed.

- What the hell man?! _Yelled Finn._

- I'm sorry, I…

- Guys hurry up! I'll take care of that! _Exclaimed Kurt._

Ten minutes after, the ground was cleaned, the guys were hiding on the garage, and Mercedes was out of the house, leaving them to prepare everything.

_While… _

After their little shopping to Dolce & Gabanna for the suits, Sam and Tyler went to the jeweler for the ring. They quickly took it, and returned to the house. Jessica, Lena and Alicia were already back, and at Sam's surprise, the grandparents were there too. They all looked gorgeous.

- Grandmas, grandpas! _Yelled Tyler, running into their arms._

- There's our little boy! _Said Paul_. How are you little Champ?

- I'm fine! Dad and I just went into a store to buy pretty clothes!

- Ohh? Can I see them? _Asked Paul._

Tyler nodded and showed him his suit. Katherine, John and Mary came to greet Sam.

- My son! _Said Katherine_, _hugging him tightly._ How are you?

- I'm great Mom. You both look gorgeous _replied Sam, looking at Katherine and Mary._

- Why thank you! _Answered Mary. _And really, what you're doing is so romantic! My daughter will love it.

Sam smiled at them, and looked at the hour. It was 2:45pm.

- Let's go get ready guys; we only have one hour left! _He said, looking at his kids._

They all nodded and ran upstairs.

* * *

- Why do I have to wear my wedding dress again?

- Because, it's a surprise, Mercy. Now stop asking questions, and stop moving! I can't close your dress.

Mercedes sighed, looking at her in the mirror. She was wearing her long strapless white wedding dress. Wearing it again made her remember that day, 20 years ago…

**Flash Back**

- Honey, you look so beautiful. _Said Mary, a tissue in her hand._

- Thanks, Mom. And now stop crying or I'm going to cry and I'll be an ugly bride. We don't want that, do we?

Mary laughed, and took her daughter's hands.

- I'm just so proud of you, Mercy. We all are.

Mercedes, emotional, just hugged her.

- Are you nervous?

Mercedes sighed, and sat.

- I.. Yeah, a little.

- You're not… You're not having cold feet, are you?

- No, no! Of course not. I want to marry Sam. I've never been so sure of anything in my life. It's him you know. The only one I can see myself with. I'm just… anxious. Excited. Excited to start my life with him. I know we'll be happy, because he just makes me the happiest woman in the world, every day.

- You know, your father and I were… skeptical when you brought him home after your trip to New York. But he proved us that we were wrong. He's an incredible man, and really, I'm glad. I'm glad you found him, honey.

Mercedes nodded, tears in her eyes.

- It's time. Ready to start your life with him? _Said Mary, taking her hand._

- Never been so ready!

**End of flash back.**

- … cedes? Mercedes! _Exclaimed Kurt._

- S-sorry, I was… I was thinking.

- Why are you… why are you crying, what's going on?

- I'm fine, Kurt. I'm fine. I just… It made me think of my wedding day, that's all.

- Aww…

He took her in his arms, and she laughed through her tears. The girls who went in their suites to change, came in the room, wearing stunning dresses with heels.

- Wow you guys, you all look gorgeous!

- Thanks, _answered Sugar._ Now come and sit, we'll do your hair and your make up.

- Okay… But seriously guys, where are we going? Why am I the only one who wears a bride dress? It's weird, what kind of…

- MERCEDES!_ Yelled Kurt, exasperate._ What did I just tell you? STOP asking questions okay, It's a surprise from me and the girls, I organized a game, you'll understand soon enough! Now sit and shut it!

- O-kay…

Kurt couldn't wait for the joke to be over.

* * *

At 3:30 pm, Mercedes was ready, and beautiful. The girls almost cried, but they knew they needed to keep it together or Mercedes will find the whole thing weirder than it already was. When they got out of the house, Mercedes gasped.

- A limousine? Seriously guys?! _She exclaimed, agreeably surprised._

They all laughed and entered in the limousine. Mercedes kept asking questions, but no one answered.

_While… _

Everyone was now in the Chapel, ready. Jessica and Alicia were wearing a long beige dress, they made their hair curly. Lena was wearing the same kind of dress but for child, and she let her long blond straight hair, with beige flower in her hair. Tyler and Sam's costume were beige too. Lena had a basket of flowers in her hand. Everything, everyone was set and ready.

The limousine stopped in front of the chapel.

- Okay, we're arrived. Close your eyes now. _Said Rachel to Mercedes._

- God I hope it's not a bar or something. How embarrassing to come with your bride dress because your friends thought it was _funny _to make you…

- Mercy, just… Close your damn eyes!

- Okay, okay!

She closed them, and they helped her for the walk. When they saw them, the body guards opened the doors of the chapel. Sam, who was on the other side the chapel with the priest, smiled widely.

- There's no music, where are we?

- Open your eyes, sweetheart, _said Kurt, gently, before disappearing with the girls._

Mercedes looked around, and gasped. She couldn't believe it. She was in a chapel. The chapel where she got married with Sam, years ago. Her friends were there, she saw Puck, Finn and the rest sitting on the first line. Her family were there too, Jessica and Alicia were standing next to the priest, and her twins were throwing flower petals. She didn't know how long she just stood there, too chocked to do anything. The traditional music began, and someone took her arm. Her dad.

- D-dad… What… What's happening, I-I don't…

- Happy twenty years anniversary sweetie. _He said, kissing her cheek._

Mercedes eyes widened.

- Let's walk now; your husband is waiting for you.

She began to walk, clinging on her father as she wasn't trusting her legs anymore. It was crazy, she was actually walking down the aisle with her father for the second time. For her 20 years anniversary. Too many feelings were coming at once. Happiness, excitement, awe, relief… relief that Sam didn't really forget, and mostly love. Yeah, she knew Sam was behind this, and she never loved it more than at this moment. Their eyes met, and then no one, nothing else existed. It was just her and he. Mercedes and Sam. Like it always have been, and always should be.

Paul stopped, kissed her hair and went sat on his chair. Sam came closer and took her hands.

- Hi _he said, gently._

- You, evil, evil liar. _She answered, her voice shaking. She had tears in her eyes._

He laughed. The priest smiled, and started.

- Ladies and Gentlemen we have gathered here today to join in matrimony for the second time Sam Matthew Evans and Mercedes Maria Jones. This vow renewal is pretty exceptional, as it was a surprise for Mercedes. When you first joined hands and hearts 20 years ago, you did not know where life would take you. You promised to love, honor and cherish one another through all things. Life has surely brought you both wonderful blessings and difficult tribulations. Therefore, you have fulfilled your promise. And God is smiling! So, you come here today to reaffirm your wedding vows and you reflect back over all the years as husband and wife. Before we exchange the rings, I'll let you say your vows.

Sam cleared his throat, and looked lovingly at Mercedes.

- Do you have any idea how beautiful you are? Back in high school, I know I wasn't exactly quick to realize that you were everything I wanted, it took me a while to see that, but then, at that trip to New York, something changed. I realized that you were the one I've been looking for. I started to love you, and never was 20 years ago that we first pledged our commitment to one another, but it seems like just yesterday that I was standing across from my beautiful bride. We have been through a lot together – laughter and tears, joy and sorrow – and through all those times, I can honestly say, I loved you every step of the way. Today, in front of our family and friends, of our kids, I want to renew those vows and again pledge my love and life to you. I promise to be there for you in sickness and health, in middle and old age, in good and bad hair days. Whether you feel thin, fat, beautiful, ugly, fit and trim, or out of shape, I will always think that you are perfect – perfect for me. I am here to be your supporter, your confidant, and your best friend. You are my everything, Mercedes. I didn't always deserve you, but I always loved you. I have been blessed for the last 20years and am thrilled that I get to spend the rest of my life with you. So, no, I didn't forget our 20 years anniversary. I could never. I will always cherish this day, just like I will always, always love you.

Everyone cooed, most of the people were crying, even Finn and Puck. Mercedes was the worst. It was her time to talk, but she couldn't, as she was crying too hard. Everyone laughed, finding she was cute.

- I-I'm getting tired of your surprises _she said, emotional. Everyone laughed. _When I think that I can't possibly love you more, you always find a way to surprise me. You know, I have this line of Emily Bronte that I love, it's _"…he's more myself than I am. Whatever our souls are made of, his and mine are the same…"_ This is how I feel. I am blessed to be your wife. It is an honor to call you my husband, for 20 years now. Wow. The years has gone by. The best thing I ever did was to marry you; my love for you has deepened beyond anything I could have imagined. We've been through a lot, but we never gave up on each other. All those though times made us stronger. Today we have the most beautiful family, the most loyal friends… I can't thank you enough for this happiness you keep giving me. When I see all of the things you've done, all of the things you keep doing for me… I just feel so lucky. I got lucky that I get to spend the rest of my life with my first love. Perhaps the only thing truer than one's first love is to recommit to that love in front of family and friends.  
Sam, you were and are my love for life; I take you, once again, as my husband. You and me, it's something that will last forever, I'm sure of it. It is because of you that I am here today and I vow to give you all that I am and all that I have for the rest of our lives together. This is my solemn promise. I love you so much, Sam, until eternity.

At this point, everyone was crying. Even the priest, even Sam.

- She didn't even wrote her vows, and she still managed to be better than me _said Sam, joking. _

Everyone laughed. The priest recomposed himself.

- Do you, Sam continue to take Mercedes as your loving wife? Will you continue to love her, honor her, comfort and treasure her, forsaking all others for as long as you both shall live?

- Yes _said Sam, looking lovingly at Mercedes._

- Do you, Mercedes continue to take Sam as your loving husband? Will you continue to love him, honor him, comfort and treasure him, forsaking all others for as long as you both shall live?

- Yes _answered Mercedes, emotional._

- Sam and Mercedes, your original wedding rings are outward symbols of your commitment to each other. The never-ending circle of your rings symbolizes your never-ending love for each other.

Sam took the rings he had in his pocket. Mercedes gasped when she saw her ring and smacked him on the arm.

- Son of a… _she stopped herself, remembering where she was_. Idiot!

Everyone laughed.

- Sorry, I needed to engrave something.

Mercedes looked closely at it, and then looked at Sam, tears in her eyes.

- Thank you.

The couple exchanged the rings again.

- I now pronounce you, husband and wife, again.

Sam kissed Mercedes passionately and then everyone got up and clapped their hands loudly. Alicia ran into their arms, the girl crying hysterically.

- T-That was so beautiful! I hope I'll share that kind of love with someone someday.

Mercedes kissed her hair.

- You will honey, you will.

The couple hugged everyone separately, and they entwined their hand again when they arrived at the limousine.

- Where are the kids?

- Alicia is going with Jessica, and the twins with the grandparents.

- Going where?

- To the second part of the surprise; the party!

Sam opened the door for her, while she was still shocked.

- Honey, you didn't have to do all of this…

- I wanted to. 20 years is a big deal. It's our big deal. I wanted to make you happy. Now, after you.

She smiled lovingly at him and entered in the limousine. She rested her head on his shoulder.

- I love you.

- I love you too, baby.

_While..._

- You still want to go to that party, you're sure?_ Asked Jessica to Alicia. _

- Yes…

- Then let's go.

* * *

So, what's going to happen for Alicia? Will the parents find out? Will it ruined Sam and Mercedes perfect night?

We'll see ! ;)

Thank you all for everything, I love you.

Bibi. xoxox


End file.
